


你离开的那几秒钟（接复联4）

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 你离开的那几秒钟，是你的一生，却也是我巴基•巴恩斯的一生。现在，我要move on了——巴基终于放弃对史蒂夫的暗恋并开始在出任务的间隙不断约会，直到有一天，史蒂夫发现他的约会对象竟然是……





	1. Chapter 1

“在我回来之前，别做傻事。”史蒂夫说。

离别的对话一如七十年前布鲁克林夜风中的那晚，拥抱的体温甚至还没有散去。

巴基看着史蒂夫，一首古老的歌谣忽然穿越七十年的风雪，无法控制地在他的脑海中回荡起来。

“他为了一个黑发姑娘离开了我

每周五他们都去放烟花

……”

“对于我们来说，他只是离开几秒钟。”班纳对山姆解释，然后便开始为史蒂夫的离别倒数，“5,4,3,2,1——”

“这会儿我的一生挚爱坐在这

他的膝上坐着那个黑发姑娘

再见了，因为我必须离开你

请你不要为我离别而悲伤

要知道最好的朋友注定要分离，要分离”

巴基忍受着脑子里无法停歇的歌谣，目送他最好的朋友离开。

他明白，什么都明白。有时候他甚至会憎恨自己为什么要如此通透，这对于他的心情没有半分助益。班纳博士说得对，明明这个人只需要几秒钟就会回到他身边，他明明可以欺骗自己，当做什么都不会发生，什么都没有改变……

但他却欺骗不了自己的心。

不知道过了区区几秒钟，可能不超过十秒吧，巴基就看到，他的史蒂夫回来了。

不，他已经没有资格说那是“他的”史蒂夫了。

巴基没有上前。史蒂夫老态龙钟的模样令他想起他们十六七岁时曾经对彼此说的话。

那时候的史蒂夫还是一棵可怜巴巴的豆芽菜。史蒂夫躺在病床上，发着烧与病痛作斗争，望着巴基的眼神怅然若失：“巴基，你说我这身体，还能活得到自然老去的那天吗？”

“当然！”那时候的巴基抚摸小史蒂夫滚烫的额头，强颜欢笑地安慰他，“我们会一起平平安安变老的，你还记得吗，我说过我会陪你直到时光尽头的，而你也必须做到这个，因为这是我们对彼此的承诺！”

后来，巴基本以为，会是自己先被迫离开，从而无法遵守诺言。

在阿尔卑斯山脉的风雪中，在那漫长的坠落过程中，巴基曾经很自责，以为自己再也无法像承诺中那样追随在那个布鲁克林小个子的身后，以为史蒂夫就此永远失去了他。

但他却活了下来，以一种极其悲惨的状态。

再后来，当巴基想起“桥上那个人”，当他彻底从九头蛇的洗脑效果中清醒过来，他逃到了罗马尼亚，以为自己不应该再去接触史蒂夫，以为孤身一人隐姓埋名才是对彼此都好。

但史蒂夫找到了他，没有放弃他。

再再后来，当巴基意识到自己的身体正在消散，当他只来得及喊一声“史蒂夫”便开始灰飞烟灭，他又以为这已经是时光尽头了。

但史蒂夫将他拯救了回来，复仇者们将整个世界都拯救了回来。

而在这之后呢？当巴基终于开始对命运恢复信任感，当他开始说服自己，相信他真的能和史蒂夫“白头偕老”后，史蒂夫却做出了他自己的选择。

巴基什么都明白，所以他不能阻止。或许那才是史蒂夫真正想要的世界，他早就该明白的，因为在七十年前，在那家歌声喧嚣的小酒馆中，史蒂夫的眼神早已泄露一切。

于是，史蒂夫就这样独自老去了——他只离开了区区几秒钟，但已经过完了他所选择的一生。巴基的目光在史蒂夫的手指上短暂停留——一枚婚戒在他的无名指上闪烁着低调的金光。

这已经足以说明史蒂夫在这“几秒钟”里获得了人生最大的幸福与圆满。

巴基将目光从史蒂夫的手指上挪开，试图忽略此刻从内心深处弥漫开来的苦涩。

史蒂夫将盾牌交给山姆，而山姆却忍不住看向了巴基。

于是巴基对他点点头。

区区几秒钟而已，甚至脑海中的那首跨越时光的老歌还未唱完。

当山姆鼓起勇气稳稳接过盾牌时，萦绕在巴基脑海中的歌声也终于在那个理所应当的终点停止——

“请把墓碑压在我身上

在我胸口刻上一只斑鸠

纪念我为爱而亡。”

巴基轻轻发出了一声不为人所知的叹息。随着这声叹息，他知道，有一个曾经执着多年的东西，在他心底渐渐碎裂成粉末。

这东西曾经是他的精神支柱，是他在被折磨、被洗脑、被困于生死之间时唯一的仰仗。

而现在，在史蒂夫离开的这区区几秒钟之内，这玩意悄然碎裂成齑粉，随后被巴基扫入心底最深处一个可能不会再开启房间。

“嗨，哥们儿。”巴基终于上前，向他的朋友打招呼，“欢迎回来。”

史蒂夫扭头看他，动作缓慢，小心翼翼，像是害怕动作太快的话会把自己衰老的脖子扭断。

“嗨！”他冲他眨眨眼睛，“看来你的确没做什么傻事。”

“不，我做了。”巴基对他微笑，“虽然你只离开了几秒钟，但那足够我做一些惊天动地的大傻事了。”

史蒂夫挑起一根眉毛：“比如？”

“比如我唱了一首歌。”巴基微笑着低了低头，“很傻。但我不想说我自己了，我想说说你——这几秒钟里，你过得怎么样？”

史蒂夫飞快回答：“我挺好的，如你所见。”

巴基垂下睫毛，挡住自己黯然的眼神。

“是啊，挺好的。”他简短说道，“那现在我可是比你帅多了，你都已经是个老头儿了。”

史蒂夫看起来本想故作严肃对巴基说教一番，但最终仍然笑出了声。于是，连带着山姆一起，他们三人一同笑了起来。

直到山姆说：“现在我们该回家了。需要我们搀扶你吗，美国老队长？”

“听着，现在美国队长是你了，山姆。”史蒂夫站了起来，有些颤颤巍巍，不再像曾经的那个美国队长一样敏捷挺拔，但他到底还是不同于普通老人，倔强地不肯接受同伴们的帮助，“而且别瞧不起人，我还能自己走！”

史蒂夫老了，身材缩水了不少，性格却一如往昔的执拗。巴基盯着他瞧，忍不住从心底将他与七十年前那个布鲁克林小个子作比较。

“我们去哪儿？”矮小的老头儿史蒂夫走在他右侧，问道。

有那么一瞬间，巴基恍惚中又觉得时光仿佛穿越了——很多很多年前，就在他刚刚成为107步兵团的中士那天，当他第一万次将那个小个子史蒂夫从垃圾桶旁拽起来时，史蒂夫也是这样问他的：“我们去哪儿？”

而当时，巴基是怎么回答的？

“去未来。”

那时候，巴基曾经坚信他和史蒂夫会拥有一个共同的未来，一个他们会一起变老的未来，而不是他还如此年轻，史蒂夫却一个人偷偷老去。

于是巴基答非所问：“你怎么老得这么快，难道你的血清失效了吗？”

史蒂夫愣了愣。

“噢，那玩意……”他低头嘟囔，“我……撤销了一些效果。”

“为什么？”问问题的是山姆。

回答问题的却是巴基——他笑了笑，云淡风轻地替他的朋友回答：“大概是因为，他想陪着他的女孩一起变老。”

史蒂夫只是笑了笑，而山姆吹了声口哨。

三个人并肩前行，夕阳悬在他们头顶，而尼克·弗瑞为他们安排的公寓就在不远的地方。

巴基步履轻快。他控制得很好，没有将目光过多地投向他这位“老”朋友。

他一路上都在想，现在，他终于可以放任自己彻彻底底成为史蒂夫的哥们儿了。最纯粹的那种哥们儿，不带有一丝暧昧与邪念的，不带给自己一丁点遐思与期望的。

或许这样也好，他们都得到了解脱。

他们被分配到的公寓是一所三室一厅的大套间，条件不错。为了照顾史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这间公寓就位于布鲁克林。

公寓里很生活化地堆满了弗瑞早早运来的行李。这些行李里，山姆的私人物品居多。史蒂夫虽然在二十一世纪也生活挺久的了，却一直都没有太多属于自己的东西。

而巴基什么都没有——自始至终，他孑然一身，甚至就连曾经在瓦坎达放的那群羊，都只是他替国王陛下养的罢了。

巴基全部的行李，就只有一个小小的背包而已。背包里是他流亡海外，记忆尚且还模糊时写过所有日记。如今回想起来，那些日记本里的内容仍然触目惊心，无论是那些血淋淋的名字，那些痛苦不堪的回忆，还是那些被他情不自禁一遍遍重复过的、一个字母一个字母写下的某人的姓名——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长，史蒂薇，史蒂夫……

“我们终于回家了。”可能是由于这里是布鲁克林，史蒂夫在公寓里转了转后，情绪逐渐高涨起来，“嘿，巴克，看看窗外，熟悉吗？有些街景甚至都没有改变——”

山姆在一旁夸张地摇摇头，意味深长地感慨：“你们这两根老冰棍啊……”

是啊，很多东西都没怎么改变……只是你我变了。

巴基将目光短暂地停留在窗外道奇队的广告牌上，一连串少年时期的快乐回忆接踵而至。

他马上摇头，将那些回忆甩开。

人不能总是放任自己沉溺于过去。而他巴基·巴恩斯这辈子最大的错误，就是在被九头蛇抹杀掉过去之后，在找回记忆的过程中，不小心沉溺在了那些自打上世纪三十年代开始便偷偷滋生出的情愫里——这令他差点失去自我，失去展开未来的机会。

现实的一切都在鞭策他甩掉过去，继续前行。在史蒂夫离开的那几秒钟之内，他明明已经想通了这一切。

于是巴基没有如往常一样接着史蒂夫的话题继续热情地聊下去。他沉默着将袖子仔细卷起，露出银光闪闪的金属胳膊，然后打开冰箱。

果然，弗瑞的安排很周道，冰箱里食材齐全。

“你最讨厌吃什么来着？”巴基看向山姆，“洋葱和鸡蛋？”

山姆皱眉：“别这么了解我，冬日战士，你让我感到害怕。”

巴基笑了笑，取出食材，故意大声说道：“史蒂夫，我们今晚吃煎蛋卷怎么样？我会多放点洋葱。”

山姆立刻发出尖锐的抗议声，扑向巴基，与他扭打起来。

史蒂夫坐在流理台旁，看着他们俩打闹的身影，微微出神，不知道在想些什么。

就在这时，山姆的手机响了。

是尼克·弗瑞，山姆与他叽里咕噜地说了一大堆，并时不时地看向史蒂夫和巴基。

十分钟后，他才将电话放下。

“冬日战士，太好了，我们没时间吃饭了。”他对巴基严肃地说道，“斯里兰卡出事了，我们得马上过去。弗瑞的车五分钟后就到楼下接我们。”

巴基轻飘飘地“哦”了一声，似乎对这突如其来的战斗任务丝毫没有感觉到困扰。

倒是史蒂夫竖起了眉毛：“怎么这么急就——”

“这个世界还在运转，史蒂夫。宇宙的威胁虽然消失了，但人类对彼此的威胁却向来层出不穷。”巴基沉声打断他，并指了指已经开始收拾行装的山姆，“虽然你退休了，但我和‘美国队长’可不行。”

史蒂夫用他那双蓝眼睛盯向巴基——其实现在没有年轻的他那么蓝了——张了张嘴，最终又闭上。

但巴基已经明白他想要说什么了。

“不用担心，我们俩厉害着呢。”他对史蒂夫安慰地笑了笑，“虽然你都这么大岁数了，但你还是可以自己做饭的吧，老头儿？”

史蒂夫并没有因为他的玩笑话就放下心来。他的眉毛拧得更深了，目光看向山姆刚刚靠在墙边的盾牌，犹豫道：“或许我也可以——”

“不，你不必。”巴基飞快拒绝了他的思路，“我们都能照顾好自己，你就……嗯，在家看看电视，读读报纸，安享晚年吧。”

史蒂夫明显地愣了愣。

山姆接过话茬：“别担心，老头儿，不是多么危险的事，他们比灭霸可是弱多了。弗瑞说顺利的话，我们大概明天下午就能回来了。”

“拜拜，明天见。”巴基双手插兜，看样子并没有准备给他的哥们儿一个临别的拥抱。

山姆倒是拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“嘿，我会照顾你的男孩的，好吗？”

巴基立刻勾起唇角：“瞎说什么大话呢，鸟人？”

两人你一言我一语的斗着嘴，一前一后走出门，巴基还特意体贴地将房门在自己身后关上。

于是史蒂夫就这样被孤身一人留在了这间忽然变得空空荡荡的公寓中。他愣愣地看着那扇已经被关紧的房门发呆。

似乎有什么东西和以前不一样了，他心想。

非常模糊，非常微妙的一点东西，属于他和巴基之间的东西。这本不应该，实际上他仅仅只是离开了这个时间线的世界几秒钟而已，可为什么回来之后，就好像一切都发生了奇异的转变？

此时此刻，史蒂夫还想不通到底是哪里不一样了，但他唯一能确定的就是，这份“转变”并不是他所喜欢的那种。

史蒂夫开始为自己做饭。

史蒂夫早已习惯了自己苍老的身体。在满足了自己最大的心愿后，他卸掉了一部分血清能力，并在佩吉的陪伴下度过了普通人的五十三年人生。而当佩吉接受命运的安排寿终正寝后，为了不影响现实进程，他继续避世隐居，直到现实世界这一天的到来，他来到湖边，如与巴基约定好的那样回来了。

他将盾牌交给了他最信任的同伴，并想就此在两位最好朋友的陪伴下了此残生。

但当史蒂夫看着巴基与山姆接受任务后匆匆奔赴战场时，他发现自己仍然还是无法对这一切坐视不理。

明明他们都是超级英雄，尤其是巴基……明明巴基的战斗力甚至都不弱于鼎盛时期的他，可是为什么他就是对他们放不下心……

怀抱着这份没来由的惴惴不安，史蒂夫熬到晚上，然后入睡。

老年人的睡眠短且浅，五个小时后，他就在清晨醒来。

他为自己做了早餐，然后开始不断地看向房门。太阳正当头时，他又为自己做了午餐，然后想起巴基的话，于是打开电视机，试图散心。

但史蒂夫发现自己什么都看不下去，整个下午都是在不断看向房门的情况下度过的，随着太阳的西斜，史蒂夫越来越无法将自己按捺在这张舒适的沙发椅上。

当太阳终于滚下地平线，房间中彻底的黑暗提醒他约定的回归时间已经过去，史蒂夫终于忍无可忍地拨通了尼克·弗瑞的电话。

“队长。”弗瑞在电话中仍然这样称呼他，“听着，我知道你打电话的原因。但这个行动是机密的，你现在并不是从业人员了，请恕我无法告诉你他们的情况——”

“别废话。”史蒂夫厉声打断，“告诉我巴基和山姆的情况，立刻马上，不然我这就冲过去站在你面前。”

电话那头沉默了三秒钟。

三秒之后，弗瑞回答：“出事了。”


	2. Chapter 2

再次有两人的确切消息是当天深夜。

当史蒂夫气喘吁吁地赶到医院时，只在弗瑞告诉他的病房里见到了山姆一个人。

山姆醒着，额头被包扎了起来，胳膊上有一些烧伤的痕迹，虽不是很严重，但因为烧伤非常折磨人，他正在龇牙咧嘴。

史蒂夫忍不住脱口而出：“巴基呢？”

“谢谢，你可真关心我。”山姆眨了眨眼睛，“他比我严重，所以一到医院就被推去抢救了，后来——”

山姆发誓他这辈子第一次见到跑步速度如此迅捷的老年人。

抢救室在走廊尽头的拐弯处。转过拐角时，恰逢抢救室的灯灭了，医护人员从里面缓缓推出一具盖着白被单的尸体。

史蒂夫的步伐在拐角处急速刹车，他愕然看着那具尸体，只觉得心脏如遭锤击，双腿软得差点直接跪倒在地，脑子里嗡嗡作响什么都思考不了。

就在这时，有人低声喊他：“队长？”

史蒂夫侧过头，看到了尼克·弗瑞。

“走，我带你去见巴恩斯，他刚出重症监护室。”

谢天谢地，他还活着！

史蒂夫希望自己的心脏能因此而逐渐平复，但并没有。他忐忑不安地跟随弗瑞来到病房，隔着嵌在木门上的小玻璃窗看到了巴基。

巴基闭着眼睛，安静地躺在那里，像个睡美人一样。他已经不需要呼吸机了，但脸色苍白，长发散乱地铺在枕头上，身上插满了各种管子，一名护士正在照顾他。

“不愧是超级士兵，他的恢复力同你一样惊人。”弗瑞在一旁说道，“我是指以前的你。”

“他怎么了？”

“他和威尔逊完成了任务，但在离开敌人巢穴时遭遇了大轰炸，那座秘密堡垒坍塌了，他们俩都被埋在了里面。我们的人前去救援时，威尔逊头破血流地倒在瓦砾中，而巴恩斯更夸张，浑身都是血，烧伤程度更是达到——”

弗瑞没继续说下去，因为他发现前任美国队长的身体正在微微颤抖。

这可是个奇景，至少他从未见过美国队长因为任何恐惧而发抖。

弗瑞奇怪地看了史蒂夫一眼，才继续说道：“好在他有血清，只要保住性命就没事了。而且医生说，他会愈合得很快。”

史蒂夫想了想，直接推门而入。护士有点惊讶地扭头看他，弗瑞在他身后扶住了额头。

史蒂夫看着病床上的巴基，直截了当地问道：“他什么时候才会醒？”

“医生说应该快醒了，所以让我在这里等着。”护士有点疑惑地打量史蒂夫，然后忽然露出一副恍然大悟的样子，“你是他的爸爸吗？你可以在外面等待，如果需要，他醒了我会通知你。”

弗瑞强行憋住了笑意，史蒂夫对这个误会没有做任何解释，他看向巴基床头的吊瓶，那上面贴着巴基伪造的假名字：詹姆斯·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫忍不住闭了闭眼睛。

他咬咬嘴唇，固执地告诉护士：“我就在这里等。”

就在这时，巴基轻微皱了皱眉头，嘴里不安地嘟囔了一句什么，然后再度无声无息。

弗瑞大约是担心巴基会在睡眠中泄密，于是有点紧张地问护士：“他经常说梦话吗？”

“嗯，他已经说过五六次梦话了，不过每次都是同一句话。”护士回答，“他总是重复——‘史蒂夫，没事，我不疼。’我猜是这几个单词吧，有点模糊……我想，史蒂夫应该是他很重要的人吧。或许是他的亲人？”

弗瑞面色复杂地看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫则深深叹了口气：“是我。”

几乎是从七八十年前开始，在每次陪史蒂夫一起挨揍后，在每次战场负伤后，巴基就经常对史蒂夫说这句话了。巴基其实比史蒂夫大一岁，也一度比他要壮实得多，所以巴基逐渐变成了想得更多、也更体贴纵容的那一个。后来在战场上，有时候巴基受了伤，会在史蒂夫的关怀还没说出口之前，就主动告诉他：“没事，我不疼”。

久而久之，这变成了一个习惯，巴基主动报平安，史蒂夫也就不再多问。

想来成为冬兵后，他更是没机会说自己疼不疼。

思及此处，史蒂夫未免心情抑郁。他垂下头，叹了口气：“算了，我还是出去等吧。”

刚刚转身，他就听到护士说：“这小伙子可真坚强。怎么可能不疼呢，我从没见过伤得骨头都露出来还在睡梦里说不疼的人。”

史蒂夫身形微微凝滞，心口划过锐利的疼痛。

或许只是因为，他们都是战士吧。

巴基和史蒂夫一样，命中注定地、无法拒绝地成为了战士。像他们这样战斗了一生的人，饱受皮肉之苦只是家常便饭罢了。更何况，作为超级战士来说，巴基的伤痛总是会愈合得很快，甚至不留疤痕。

又因为不留疤痕，那么久而久之，就算巴基赤身裸体，旁人只观其表，也无法想象到他曾经受过多大的苦。

但旁的人也就算了，他史蒂夫·罗杰斯又怎么能不知道、不感同身受呢？

“他醒了！”护士一声低呼。

史蒂夫猛地回头，正好看到巴基睁开双眼。

巴基实在是太过敏锐了，几乎只茫然了不到一秒钟，目光就与史蒂夫对焦。

“巴——”

“没事，我很好。”巴基虚弱地，飞快地回答，然后不再看他，而是看向在一旁杵着的尼克·弗瑞，“我想出院。”

“公费医疗，带薪病假，其实以你的受伤程度，你还可以再在这里住一星期。”

“我要出院。”巴基的语气忽然强硬了一些，“相信我，我已经没事了。我想回家。”

弗瑞只好看向史蒂夫，企图让史蒂夫替他奉劝巴恩斯。

于是史蒂夫犹豫地开口：“巴克——”

巴基终于将目光转回他的脸上。

“带我回家。”他咬着嘴唇，固执地说道，“史蒂夫，带我回家。”

史蒂夫点头：“好。”

弗瑞不留痕迹地露出眼白，放弃了。

确认巴基的情况后，史蒂夫又回去看山姆。山姆听说巴基准备出院，便要求自己也出院。

“这里太闷了！”他抱怨，“其实我也没什么大事，脑震荡已经好了，烧伤虽然疼，但在哪里疼都一样，我还是赶紧回家找点乐子忘掉这个疼比较舒坦。”

于是三人一起回家。明明昨天下午还是两个高大健壮的青年中间夹着一位步履稳健的老人，今天就变成了这位老人一左一右搀扶着两位负伤的青年上车。

“你们都得听话，护士认为我是你们的爸爸。”在弗瑞的车上坐稳后，因为山姆和巴基的脸色看起来都不太好，为了缓解他们的伤痛，史蒂夫同他们打趣。

山姆立刻翻了个白眼：“别说了，那我一定是捡来的儿子。”

他用没被烧伤的胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅巴基：“你看你多像他亲儿子，你的肤色，你的发色——”

可巴基却并没有如他所料那样跟他斗起嘴来。

他甚至看起来也并没有准备笑，只是低声反驳山姆：“不，他是金发，我是深色。”

山姆笑了笑，吹了声口哨：“可是那个佩吉·卡特不正好是深发吗？如果说你是他们穿越时空生的儿子——”

“不！”巴基猛地打断了他的话。

山姆愣了愣，然后发现巴基脸色惨白地闭上了眼睛。

“我累了，山姆，让我歇会吧。”他低声说道。

山姆不知道为什么巴基今天死活不肯接自己的笑话，但他隐约意识到事情哪里不对，于是只好闭上了嘴。

史蒂夫看向巴基的脸，但巴基紧紧闭着眼睛。尽管他能清晰地看到在巴基的眼皮下方，那双眼珠子仍然还在不安地转动，但他却不敢打扰巴基。

那种自从回来之后就越来越不对劲的感觉终于不仅仅只是微妙那样简单了，它仿佛被摆上了台面，愈发清晰，愈发难以遮掩。

车里的气氛变得很不对劲，曾经他们三个凑在一起时的那种轻松欢快正在逐渐远去。史蒂夫低下头，却不小心瞄见了自己手指上的戒指。

他愣愣地盯着自己的戒指，满腹疑惑，却不知道这一切是如何发生的，又不知该从哪里开始改变现状。

可从前并不是这样的。从前他与巴基亲密无间，无话不谈。从前他们之间从没有过此时此刻这样的尴尬情形——当一个情绪不佳时，另一个甚至连头脑都摸不透。

不，不对……在这漫无边际的思路中，史蒂夫隐隐约约抓住了一点线索——他们之间的亲密与透明，似乎都是建立在巴基对他过于了解的情况下。巴基总是能只通过一个眼神就知道他的所思所想。可是史蒂夫呢，他又何尝这样主动地去了解过巴基？

对，那位护士说的没错，巴基是个“坚强”的人，纵使伤可见骨，他仍然会勉力微笑着对所有人——尤其是对史蒂夫表达：“没事，我不疼。”

而这个行为实际上不仅仅只涉及伤口与疼痛，这其实贯彻于巴基与史蒂夫相处时的方方面面。

比如在他们的少年时期，史蒂夫甚至以为巴基从来不会感到饥饿，因为巴基总是将自己的早餐面包递给他，然后对他轻描淡写地说：“刚巧我一点不饿，而你太瘦了，你得多吃点。”

又比如在瓦坎达的时候，巴基甚至是主动微笑着安慰那个依依不舍的他：“没事，我把自己冻起来对大家都好。”

又又比如……就在昨天下午，就在量子时空穿梭机面前，巴基对他说：“没事，你走吧，我支持你追随自己的内心……我会想你的。”

那时候史蒂夫并不以为意，因为他知道对于这个世界线上的巴基而言，他只是离开几秒钟罢了。他甚至觉得巴基的那句“我会想你的”只是一个玩笑——只是几秒钟而已，拜托，用得着这么肉麻吗？

可直到此时此刻，史蒂夫忽然开始怀疑这一切——对于巴基而言，自己真的只是离开了区区几秒吗？

而当他们为这短暂的离别相拥时，巴基又是在想些什么呢？他还记得巴基将双手交叉在他背后时的力度，活像是他正在最后一次抱紧即将永远失去的珍宝。

那么，巴基当时的脸是什么样子的呢？史蒂夫迟缓地思考着——当巴基把下巴垫在自己的肩膀上时，他露出的是什么样的表情呢？他心里又在想些什么呢？

刹车的震动令史蒂夫的思绪被打断。他回过神来，搀扶山姆和巴基下车，然后三个人缓慢进入公寓。

公寓楼却正好停电了，楼道中一片漆黑，电梯也停运。两个伤员和一个老人，三个人艰难地爬着楼梯，等终于到达属于他们的套房时，他们已经全都气喘吁吁。

山姆摸黑掏钥匙开门，史蒂夫看着巴基安静挺立在黑暗中的瘦削轮廓，心底忽然漾起一丝冲动。

“巴克！”他忍不住在黑暗中抓住巴基的手，结结巴巴问道，“你……你的伤口还痛吗？”

巴基似乎愣了愣。这样的疑问，好像已经很久没发生在他们两个超级士兵之间过了。

几秒后，他从史蒂夫的手心中抽出自己的手。

“我没事。”他说，“我不疼。”

然后他转身进门，没再看史蒂夫一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

疲惫、伤口、与太久没感受过的安宁，令这一觉睡得很沉。

很沉，但做了梦。巴基确定他梦见了很多人，那些算得上或算不上他的朋友，但最终都成为了他战友的人，其中甚至包括已经牺牲的钢铁侠，以及那个连葬礼都没能拥有的红发俄罗斯女孩。

“Привет, красавица（你好，美女）.”巴基在梦里用俄语跟她打招呼，“其实有个问题一直困惑着我，但我一直都没机会问你——我们以前是不是见过？”

“或许。”俄罗斯女特工拨弄自己美丽的红发，轻盈地笑着，“你是我再也穿不了比基尼的原因，大约我害怕过你。但后来我挺喜欢你的，巴恩斯，你人不错。”

“他们说你跳下去了，牺牲了你自己。”

“我总不能让克林特那傻小子下去吧？”她狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“他还有家。”

“那你呢，你的家呢？”

“我一无所有，复仇者联盟就是我的家。为了这个家，我做了自己心甘情愿的事，而你们也都回来了，世界变回原本的模样，这令我很满足。”

“最后一个问题——你爱他吗？”

梦中的娜塔莎眼神悠远宁静。最终，她看向巴基，回答：“有些爱已经错过了，有些爱我埋在心底。我爱很多很多人，但我选择了放手。现在我很平静。”

巴基醒了。

没想到这一觉直接睡到了下午。巴基环视这个被午后阳光温暖照射的小小房间，内心一片安宁。

虽然不是什么豪宅，但对于七十余年漂泊无依的他来说，这所公寓已经是难得的温馨港湾。更何况，这里是他的家乡布鲁克林，而在他隔壁的房间里，还住着他最好的老朋友和新朋友。巴基已经非常满足，毕竟他早就习惯了一无所有，习惯了不再奢求。因为，每一次，一旦他萌生出对命运奢求什么的渴望，命运就会立刻从他手中把那份渴望生生夺走。

但在七十多年前，当巴基还意气风发的时候，他也曾偷偷奢求过、妄想过。每当他凝视着那个瘦弱不堪却出奇倔强的小个子，他就更加清晰地知道自己想要什么。他想要，却无法得到，所以只能任由自己的心脏如同一颗被温水缓慢化开的巧克力，渐渐融化成浓郁的汁液，然后再将这份甜蜜苦涩的汁液小心翼翼地埋葬在心底……

停！

巴基摇摇头，将回忆阻断。他强迫自己起床，查看最严重的几处伤口，发现都已经开始结痂并长出新皮。

也不过就是如此了，毕竟他是一个超级士兵。他曾经受过那么多伤害，最终不是仍然好端端地站在这个“家”里吗？

对，这里就是他的家了——他可以同时拥有史蒂夫和山姆的珍贵友情，他们每天都生活在一起，这已经足够了，他本就不该再奢求更多……毕竟，他已经比那个红发女孩要幸运太多了。

巴基慢慢走出房间，看向史蒂夫居住的主卧，发现房门敞开着。

“史蒂夫？”他轻唤一声，“你在吗？”

无人应答。

他走进史蒂夫的房间，发现床铺是空的，被子被叠得整整齐齐。

巴基有些急了，喊声更大了。他一边呼喊朋友的名字，一边走向客厅。

客厅里也完全没有好友的踪影，但有两份便捷早餐被放在了餐桌上，下面还压着一张字条：“别担心，等我回来。”

没有对象，没有署名。

就在这时，又一扇门被打开了。山姆显然是被他吵醒的，揉着眼睛走了出来，困惑地问：“怎么了，你的史蒂夫不见了？没事啊，他可能只是去附近的公园里转转，你知道老年人就喜欢出门逛公园——”

“不。”巴基皱眉看着他，抖了抖手中的字条，斩钉截铁地说道，“他一定是去办傻事了，我们走！”

山姆疑惑不解：“去哪儿啊？我刚醒，牙还没刷呢……”

“去找弗瑞。”

神盾局办公室中，尼克·弗瑞正用那只独眼瞪着史蒂夫·罗杰斯：“队长，告诉我你在开玩笑。”

“没人会拿这个开玩笑。”

弗瑞从办公桌后方站了起来，在落地窗前来回踱步，发出阵阵焦虑的叹息声。而史蒂夫仍旧尽量挺直着他那衰老的脊梁，没有丝毫妥协或后退的意思。

弗瑞终于停住脚步。

“我不能同意。”他说道，态度强硬，“你这是自杀行为。”

“我有权利选择我的生死。”

“可问题是根本没这个必要！”弗瑞用力拍了拍桌子，“你为什么想要这样做？难道你不相信威尔逊和巴恩斯的实力？可他们俩明明就是你本人举荐的！”

“当然不是，我完完全全地相信他们。”史蒂夫回答，“我只是……为了我自己。”

“什么？如果是为了你自己，你更应该回家安享晚年啊！为什么要冒这么大的风险来做这样的事？以你的身体素质，如果你不这么干，至少还有一二十年可以活。但如果你今天非要这么干，你很可能会死于——”

“我已经决定了，弗瑞。”史蒂夫平静却不容拒绝地打断了他的话，“请尊重我的选择。”

弗瑞与他对峙。曾经高大健壮的史蒂夫·罗杰斯此刻被弗瑞衬托得衰老瘦小，但罗杰斯就是有这样的本事，只要他认准的事，他就绝不后退，绝不妥协，这股气势根本无关身形与年龄，向来如此。

最终，弗瑞败北。

“好吧。”他咬牙切齿地从办公桌的抽屉里拿出一张纸，“签字吧。但风险极大，我们还需要家属签字知悉，可是你的家属……”

史蒂夫脱口而出：“不行，这事不能让我的家属知道，他不会同意。”

弗瑞微妙地挑了挑眉：“他？我本以为你会说，卡特已经去世了，你没有家属了，所以——”

史蒂夫愣了愣，有几分失神。

“对不起，我误会了。”他解释，“我是指巴基·巴恩斯。在完成这件事之前，我不能让他知道这件事，否则他一定会竭力阻止，那会很麻烦。请你替我隐瞒，我会签署一份秘密协议，此事的一切后果由我自己承担。”

弗瑞只觉得自己额头上青筋直跳，但他深悉眼前这个人的倔强是不可能被说服的。他无可奈何地将那张表格和一支钢笔推给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫飞快填写表格和撰写协议书，十分钟后，他签上了自己的名字。

“那么，什么时候可以做这件事？”他询问，“我需要越快越好。”

弗瑞从电脑屏幕上调出各种档案开始查询。

“最快三天后。”

“三天后见。”史蒂夫不再耽搁，扭头就走。

他离开后，尼克·弗瑞无限烦恼地盯着那张刚刚被签好字的表格和秘密协议，嘟囔：“队长，你可真是会给我找麻烦啊……”

也不知过了多久，有人急促地敲击了他的办公室房门三下后，没等应答就直接闯了进来。

“怎么回事！你——你们怎么来了？”弗瑞飞快将表格藏在袖子下方挡住。

巴基和山姆已经肩并肩站在了他的办公桌前方。

“史蒂夫他人呢？”巴恩斯开门见山地问道。

弗瑞飞快否认：“他没来过。”

巴基没继续说话，但冷酷地盯着他，用眼神传递着“你说的我一个字母也不信”的信息。

弗瑞只好深深叹了一口气：“好吧，他已经走了。”

“他来做什么？”

“无可奉告，这是国家机密，你们的级别不够知道这个。”

巴基与山姆对视一眼后，再次看向弗瑞：“好吧，我不问也能猜到个大概。你至少得告诉我，他和你约定好的是什么时间再来？”

弗瑞沉默了很久，才回答：“巴恩斯，有时候我真的怀疑，你和罗杰斯的大脑是不是在这个世界之外被一条看不见的线连接着——但你怎么不去问他自己呢？”

“我必须先跟你确定情况，否则你应该知道的，史蒂夫只会死不承认。”

“好吧。”弗瑞只觉得自己彻底被巴基打败了，“我确认你们俩的大脑有连接，而且数据互通。”

巴基短促地干笑一声，没接话茬。

于是弗瑞也没再说话。他将史蒂夫签署的那张表格的其他部分折叠，只露出日期，展示给巴基和山姆看

山姆微微皱眉：“这个日期——哇哦，就在三天后？”

弗瑞收起表格，用那只独眼瞄向天花板：“这事可不是我泄露的，我不承担半点责任。”

当巴基和山姆回到家时，发现史蒂夫已经坐在沙发上看电视新闻了。

他看起来非常悠然自得，就像是放下了一桩曾经困扰他许久的心事。他扭头同巴基和山姆打招呼，并指责他们俩不应该不吃饭就出门。

“会低血糖的。”史蒂夫一本正经地说教起来，“尤其是你，山姆，你现在可是美国队长，巴基好歹还有超级血清撑着，我可不想在电视上看到现任美国队长因为低血糖晕倒在大街上的新闻。”

“行吧行吧，谢谢老爹关心。但这都是因为你的小男孩非要拉着我空腹出门，这可不是我的错！”山姆翻着白眼将面包拎过来，并一屁股坐在了史蒂夫身旁，拆开包装开始狼吞虎咽。

巴基慢慢悠悠地为自己泡了一杯咖啡。

于是史蒂夫的眉头又皱了起来：“空腹喝咖啡可是对胃非常的——”

“听着，我们得谈谈。”巴基打断他的话，“另外，别以为满脸皱纹你就真的可以当我的长辈了，史蒂夫，我的实际年龄比你大一岁，希望你记住这个。”

史蒂夫愣了愣：“你想谈点什么？”

巴基无声看向山姆。

“OK，OK，私人谈话，而我是个被排除在外的、不合时宜的小可怜。”山姆夸张地摊手，“没关系，我习惯了，在瓦坎达的时候就习惯了，每当你们俩一有机会见面，你们总是有那么多叽里咕噜的私房话——”

巴基的眼神变得凶狠起来。

“冬日战士竟敢威胁美国队长？”山姆尖叫着，但仍然以几乎起飞的速度从沙发上跳了起来，抓起面包和牛奶逃回自己的房间并将门重重关上。

很快，从他房间中传来巨大的重金属音乐声，伴随着他的大喊大叫：“我什么都听不见了！如果有火警请记得通知我！”

但门外客厅中的两个人脸上都没有丝毫笑意，山姆的回避令这个客厅的气氛变得严肃起来。

“你到底想做什么？”巴基抱起胳膊问他的老朋友，“能不能别再做更多的傻事了。”

“这不是什么傻事，我在做正确的事。”

“是你自认为正确的事！”巴基的语气逐渐严厉起来，“史蒂夫，我是不是对你太纵容了？虽然你一贯倔强，但现在你已经相当于度过了两段人生，你也该好好休息了，能不能不要继续折腾自己？”

史蒂夫愣了愣。

“好吧，终究还是瞒不过你。”他叹了口气，拍拍左手的沙发垫：“坐过来，巴克，坐到我身边，然后我们再好好谈谈这个话题。”

巴基走了过去，离他近了一些。但当他想要坐下时，他再度瞥见了史蒂夫左手无名指上那枚金色素圈。

那枚朴素的指环令他一阵失神，胸口传来尖锐刺痛，他不由自主攥紧了拳头。

巴基做了个深呼吸，闭了闭眼睛，说道：“史蒂夫，听我说，这已经是你的第二段人生了。现在你回来了，就应该继续做好你这段人生中的普通人职责，每天看看报纸，看看电视，然后一天比一天衰老，虚弱，逐渐失去力气，逐渐忘掉我和山姆……直到有一天，我会发现你没有再起床，而当我呼喊你的名字，你再也不会回应我……”

巴基的眼眶有些湿润了，他觉得自己有点说不下去了。

他沉默了一会儿，再度开口时，喉头带着一丝哽咽：“我会很难过，但你仍然拥有这样平静离世的权利，如你的亡妻佩吉·卡特一样，你们英勇无畏的一生已经结束，平静离世是对你这一生的最大奖励，你又何必——”

“为什么你认为我宁愿如此？”史蒂夫温柔地打断了他，“我已经休息够了，巴基。我得到了曾经奢求过的一段普通人的岁月，那已经足够了。现在，我更愿意重新回到我应该呆的地方，这才是士兵的宿命。”

巴基摇摇头：“史蒂夫，别骗人了，我还不够了解你吗？我太知道你究竟是怎么想的了。你这次回来，其实就是想与我和山姆一起度过最后的时光，然后没有遗憾地离开这个世界。”

“我们的确默契非凡，但你不能坚决否定我想回到战场的决心。当年我也是主动要求上战场的，你还记得吗？1943年，我不惜篡改个人资料也要到处参加征兵，因为这就是我想要的，你为什么还不明白——”

“别他妈的胡扯了！我他妈怎么会不懂？”巴基激动起来，愤怒地打断了史蒂夫的话，“正是因为我太他妈的懂了，所以我才……因为我他妈当年就是这么想的！史蒂夫，我那时候就有退役的机会，在你把我从那张见鬼的九头蛇实验床上救下来之后，我原本是可以退役的！那时候我满脑子都是回家的渴望，我惧怕战争，该死的，什么样的蠢货才会从战场上离开之后还想要重新回到战斗中，每天过着提心吊胆朝不保夕的生活？你根本就骗不了我！”

“可你没有回家。”史蒂夫用蓝眼睛深沉地凝视着巴基，悲伤，歉疚，“你留在了战场，最终没有回家，并且导致了你七十多年都没能回家。而造成这个悲剧的原因，就是因为在那个小酒馆里，有个布鲁克林傻小子自以为是地问你：‘嘿，你愿意追随美国队长赴汤蹈火吗？’”

巴基知道自己无法再继续看着挚友此刻的目光，因此他扭过头去，闭上眼睛，将痛苦的泪光挡在眼皮底下，不让它们被这个布鲁克林老人发现。

他太了解史蒂夫了，他知道，话尽于此，他已经无法阻止史蒂夫了。

实际上，快一个世纪了，他从来都没能成功阻止过史蒂夫做任何傻事，这次也同样。

最后，他艰难地将多余无用的泪水咽回喉咙里，开口问道：“死亡率是多少？”

“30%.”

“告诉我实话！”

“……好吧，确切数字是59%.”

巴基再度攥起拳头，浑身都在颤抖。

“你这是赌博，这根本就不值得！”他咬紧牙关，从嗓子眼里发出嘶吼，“如果你因此而死……史蒂夫，如果你胆敢让我看着你因此而死——”

史蒂夫站了起来，用他衰老的双臂重重搂住巴基此刻因恐惧而发抖的身躯。

“给我一个机会，求你，巴克。”他安抚巴基的后背，手指轻轻划过巴基棕色的长发发尾，“再给我一个重新与你和山姆并肩作战的机会，好吗？当你们在战场奋斗，而我只能在家里等待时，我发现我根本无法容忍自己对你们的安危坐视不理——那简直比直接杀了我还难受。”

巴基没有挣开他的拥抱。但他不停地吞咽，不允许自己的泪水从眼眶里流出来。史蒂夫并不知道，自己友善体贴的拥抱其实是一场酷刑。

对于巴基而言，史蒂夫的拥抱越是温暖有力，就越是在不断向他传递一个残忍又无奈的事实——史蒂夫爱你，爱到宁可放弃享受平静余生的机会，重新奔赴战场。

但你的左手是金属义肢，他的左手上却戴着黄金戒指。

他的确爱你，但他不爱你。


	4. Chapter 4

三天后的一大早天色阴沉，史蒂夫、巴基和山姆肩并肩站在了医疗实验室外。在他们身后的窗外，冷雨敲打在淡蓝色的落地窗玻璃上，然后如滴滴泪痕般滑下。

“今天这次秘密医疗实验手术，我们称之为‘唤醒’项目。”弗瑞在对面用独眼盯着他们仨，“只能你一个人进去，罗杰斯队长。威尔逊和巴恩斯只能留在外面等。”

山姆：“大约多久？”

“两个小时左右。这和罗杰斯第一次注射血清是截然不同的过程，实际上血清还在他的体内，只是部分功效‘熄灭’了。而我们需要做的，就是重新唤醒这些功能。但你们也知道，从来没有第二个人这样干过，因此我们没有把握对可能出现的排斥反应做出任何有效的——”

“不用说了。”巴基低声打断尼克·弗瑞，“我们等他出来。”

弗瑞打开实验室大门，巴基看到一些医护人员正在忙碌地为检测设备和药剂而走来走去。

史蒂夫吸了口气，然后转向他和山姆，露出笑容：“那么，我要进去了。”

但巴基深知史蒂夫并没有表面上看起来这么轻松。这项“唤醒”手术具有59%的死亡率，这意味着，他们失去史蒂夫的可能性，远大于史蒂夫能活着回来的几率，没有人能轻松以待。

“我相信你，队长。”山姆难得严肃地盯着史蒂夫，“今晚我们吃披萨怎么样？你再出来就不会嫌街对口那家披萨店的饼边太硬嚼不动了吧？”

史蒂夫笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，然后转向巴基。

在他嘴唇蠕动的一瞬间，巴基就已经知道他想要对他说什么了。

“在我回来之前，别做傻——”

“但每次做傻事的都是你。”巴基抢在他说完之前说道，“尤其是这次，不可能更傻了。”

他放任自己目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫那张沟壑纵横的脸瞧。这一次，可能唯有这么一次，他看着这位挚友的眼神格外肆无忌惮。

因为从前他们之间的每一次离别，巴基都知道史蒂夫会回来，他们还会再见面，无论这之间相隔多久。

但这一次……只有这一次，59%死亡率的残忍数字拉扯着巴基的心脏不断下沉，他无法抹杀这个数字对他情绪的影响，无法去忽略史蒂夫极有可能真的再也回不来的事实。

“你在赌博。”巴基小声说道，“以命相搏，你输不起……史蒂夫，其实我们都输不起。如果你后悔——”

“我不会后悔。我相信，这个赌是值得的。”史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，坚定地握了握，蓝眼睛中闪烁着光芒，“就乖乖等我回来，好吗？”

史蒂夫始终都没有改变过，仍然是那棵倔强起来五匹马都拉不回的豆芽菜。除了点头默许，巴基什么也做不了。

然后他只能眼睁睁目送史蒂夫走进了实验室大门。弗瑞看了巴基和山姆一眼，也跟着史蒂夫走了进去。紧跟着，门被关上了，将两个世界彻底隔离开来。

那扇门逐渐关闭的过程，就像是一个庄严的宣告，一个沉重的仪式，沉甸甸落在巴基心底。在那一瞬间，巴基只觉得一阵眩晕，刚刚与史蒂夫最后的对话，几乎耗尽了他所有的心神与力气。

“喂，你没事吧？”山姆抓住他的胳膊，“你看起来不太舒服。”

“我得……我得出去喘口气，我……我不能呆在这里。”巴基扶着自己的脑袋，眉头紧皱。他不愿让山姆看到自己脆弱的模样，尽管他知道，山姆肯定会明白他的感受。

“拜托你在这里等，好吗？我……万一有什么事，及时联系我，我马上回来。”

山姆有点担忧地看着他苍白的脸色：“可你真的没事吗？”

巴基闭了闭眼睛，摇头：“我得……出去走走。”

他推开山姆的搀扶，几乎是跌跌撞撞地沿着走廊向外奔跑，闯入阴霾落雨的城市，直到彻底消失在山姆的视线中。

在纽约一个陌生又熟悉的街头，巴基停了下来。

他已经被雨水彻底浇透了，黑色的夹克衫和牛仔裤紧紧贴着他的皮肤，冰凉，不适。

但比起这点冷雨的浇灌，身为冬兵的经历早就令他感受过无数次更严酷、更漫长的寒冷，巴基深知，自己根本就不会因为这点凄风惨雨而脆弱生病，虽然他的模样看起来狼狈极了。

他站在那儿，一缕缕长发湿漉漉地黏在脸上、肩膀上，雨丝顺着他的额头滑下，打湿他的睫毛，令他不断地眨眼睛。他看起来十足像是一个没有家的流浪汉，人群在他身旁川流不息，不断有好奇的目光短暂地落在他身上。

尽管大雨倾盆，纽约街头仍旧车水马龙。纽约还是那个纽约，但纽约早已不是固执盘旋在巴基回忆中的那个纽约了。

巴基在雨幕中抬起头，看向那些高耸入云的现代化高楼大厦，看向那些令人眼花缭乱的霓虹灯与巨大数字屏。

曾经不是这样的，巴基迟钝地回忆着。

他面前的这家冠冕堂皇的法式餐厅，曾经是一个落魄的小照相馆。而他背靠着的这家4S店的位置，曾是一家贩卖旧物的小铺。他仍然还记得，这家铺子门口曾摆放着一个巨大的留声机，每当他和史蒂夫路过时，都会忍不住为留声机中那些古老的音乐驻足片刻。

巴基眷恋那些东西，庆幸自己已经找回了记忆，因为当他一无所有时，记忆便是他唯一所拥有并珍藏的宝贵秘密。

世界不属于巴基·巴恩斯，史蒂夫不属于巴基·巴恩斯……只有记忆属于他自己。

巴基慢慢闭上眼睛。

一瞬间，那些他珍藏的回忆倾洒而出。时光在他的脑海中急速回转，于是雨水从土壤逆流回归天空，高楼倾倒大厦崩塌，匆匆疾行的人群不断后退，后退，后退……

直到一切的一切都退回到最初的原点，老唱片的歌声再次从背后的留声机中缓缓逸出，对面照相馆前的姑娘们正在偷看一个精神抖擞的短发青年，而那个青年毫不犹豫地冲她们抛了个媚眼，然后拉着他那个瘦小得像一棵豆芽菜的挚友，从巴基面前匆匆走过。

那就是他和他的史蒂夫。那是一段青春洋溢的岁月，他们无知，贫穷，却对未来满怀希望。那是他此生拥有过的，最满足最幸福的岁月。

“再见。”他在回忆中对着那两个青年的背影说道。

再见，史蒂夫，无论你能否从59%的死亡率中挺过来，我都必须真正地告别你了。

就像是听到了巴基的所思所想一般，他仿佛看到那棵豆芽菜缓缓扭头，目光不可思议地停留在他身上片刻，然后穿过他的身体，看向那部老式留声机。

“这首歌不错。”豆芽菜扬起金色的脑袋，仰望他高大的朋友，“巴基，你知道这首歌叫什么吗？”

“It’s been a long long time.”

手机在衣兜中震动，巴基猛地睁开眼睛，用力将眼角不知是雨水还是泪水的多余液体擦掉。

是尼克·弗瑞！巴基的心脏在一瞬间猛然缩紧，难道是史蒂夫……不，不行，求你，不要是那件事，千万不要……

“怎么了？”他急促地抓起手机，手指发着抖，强压下内心深处的恐惧，屏息问道，“难道——”

“不不，别误会。”弗瑞马上解释，“并没有发生你我都惧怕的事。”

巴基几乎能听到自己的心脏“扑通扑通”快要跃出胸口的声音，他重重呼吸，几乎是小心翼翼地询问：“那现在是什么情况？”

“罗杰斯还在手术中，我并不知道具体情况，但暂时没有发生排异反应，否则一定会有人通知我。巴恩斯，我找你不是为了罗杰斯队长，而是有别的紧急事件需要你处理一下。”

“怎么了？”

“很抱歉在罗杰斯接受‘唤醒’手术的关头打扰你，但我们监测到了时空波动的信号，这非常诡异，我想你应该明白，一般来说这可不是什么好事。我们猜测或许与先前复仇者们的时空穿越行为有关，你知道的，万一——”

“直说吧，需要我做什么？”

“我会给你一个坐标，那就是发生时空波动的位置，你马上去侦查一下——注意千万不要轻举妄动！无论发现任何可疑人事，你都不要孤身对付，只需要立刻汇报，我们再酌情加派人手进行处理。”

“明白。那史蒂夫那边——”

“威尔逊会一直盯着的，有任何消息我们都会马上通知你，你放心吧。”

巴基挂断电话，很快，一个加密过的坐标信息便传到了他的手机中。

一看到那串密码，巴基就暗暗心惊，眉头紧皱——这个坐标他认识……因为他在那个位置呆过一段时间，而且，这可不是什么好的回忆。

那正是皮尔斯曾经关押他的地方——表面上是一家普普通通的银行，实际上曾在一段时间内被九头蛇所把控，地下室被九头蛇用来“储存”并洗脑冬兵。

巴基马上给弗瑞传简讯：我怀疑是九头蛇余党，但无论如何，我会先去侦查看看。

弗瑞回复：一切小心。

银行位于纽约市中心的某个位置，离他并不远。巴基迅速上路，心中不断盘算着九头蛇利用时空漏洞死灰复燃的可能性，以及如果对方人数众多，而且认出了他的话，他该要如何应对。

巴基很快便抵达了银行的位置。银行仍然在正常营业，表面上看起来并没有发生任何异动。

但巴基可不敢放松警惕，因为这意味着，时空波动的问题真的是发生在地下室，那么是九头蛇余党的可能性更大了。

他警惕地在通往地下室的电梯处驻足，但这里的地下室是银行的机密区域，普通人并没有下去的权限。而且，有可能下面出现的人不是他自己能对付的。

“你是做什么的？”或许是因为此时此刻一身湿透的模样太过狼狈了，一名保安开始怀疑地打量他。

算了，这事耽误不得。巴基咬咬牙，下定了孤身闯入的决心，掏出弗瑞给他伪造的FBI证件，严肃地对保安说道：“我是詹姆斯·罗杰斯探员，现在怀疑你们银行的地下室内有可疑人员出没，我需要马上进入地下室查明情况。”

“啊？可疑人员？不可能啊……”那名保安纳闷地看着他，“我在这里守了一天了，今天从早上开门到现在为止，没有一个人使用电梯进出过地下室……”

保安的这席话令巴基更加紧张起来——没有人进出过，却检测出了诡异的时空波动，那么这是坐实了这里已经出事。

“别废话了，我必须马上下去！”他有些凶狠地对保安命令道，“另外，立刻疏散这里的所有工作人员和客户，以免发生危险！”

保安被他的模样吓到了，立刻拿起对讲机与这里的上级汇报了一番。大约是银行高层怕真的出事，他很快便申请到了权限，掏出钥匙为巴基打开电梯锁。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“这忙你帮不上，快去疏散！”

保安当然不想多掺和，于是听话地拔腿就跑。

孤身一人进入电梯后，巴基便将手套摘下，露出银光闪闪的振金拳头。他的心脏随着电梯的缓慢下降而一点点拔高——如果只有一支九头蛇小分队，或许他可以对付。但九头蛇对他的能力实在是太心知肚明了，如果他们使用极端手段控制他呢？如果他们身上携带有血清失效针剂，那么他还有没有时间在被制服之前向尼克·弗瑞汇报情况？

电梯在他胡思乱想之际发出“哐啷”一声，然后稳稳停驻在地下室的最底层。巴基屏住呼吸，拔出手枪，略微低头，将振金臂护在胸口，摆出战斗姿态。

电梯门缓缓打开的每一寸移动都传出令人心惊肉跳的磨合声，而随着开门的缝隙越来越大，一个高大的身影逐渐出现在电梯门口。

果然有人！巴基猛地举起手枪对准目标额头，大吼一声：“别轻举妄动！”

那人也马上举起武器护在身前。

但就在下一秒钟，当看清对方的面容后，两个人同时如石化般定在了原地。

巴基愕然看着地下室中的不速之客，脑子里一片混乱，非常勉强地从嗓子眼里挤出声音：“你，你是……”

而比起他，对方的情绪显然波动得更加激烈。

“巴基……天哪，你是巴基！”那人惊呼着，亲切熟悉的蓝眼睛在一瞬间泛起水光，欣喜若狂地凝视着巴基的脸，“你……你还活着！你真的还活着！”


	5. Chapter 5

弗瑞的声音听起来很是担忧：“所以，现在你那边到底是什么情况，需要增援吗？”

巴基忍不住看了看身边这个不可思议的男人——他正在一团黑暗中换衣服。

为了不让他穿着原本那身愚蠢的戏服一般的美国队长制服招摇过市，巴基特意上楼找保安要了一身银行的安保制服。

保安虽然对他这个行为迷惑不解，却也不敢多问。

“嗯……这里确实出了一点状况。”巴基谨慎地回答，“但我想这个状况至少不会对任何人造成威胁。不过，我需要回去见你一面……紧急会面，而且必须是私密的。”

弗瑞完全弄不明白巴基这边的情况，但电话里不好多问，于是他干脆地说：“2号秘密会议厅。”

“那么20分钟后见。”

“好，我等你。”

巴基挂断电话，看向这个从天而降的男人。

他已经穿好了裤子，正在往紧身衣外面套外套。巴基从黑暗中凝视他，内心漾起复杂的情绪——这男人的确和史蒂夫·罗杰斯一模一样，当然，这是一句废话，因为他他妈的还真就是个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

但他比史蒂夫年轻一点——当然不是指现在衰老后的那个史蒂夫，而是哪怕与进入量子时光穿梭仪之前的那个史蒂夫相比，眼前的这个仍然看起来还要年轻几岁。他的状态就像是……

巴基忽然心中泛起钝痛——其实眼前这个史蒂夫的状态，更像是1944年的那个史蒂夫。

那时候的史蒂夫只有26岁，巴基27岁。巴基曾有那么一丝落寞地看着26岁的史蒂夫在小酒馆与佩吉·卡特调情，但仍然无悔地选择追随他，加入咆哮突击队与他并肩作战破坏九头蛇的阴谋，然后，他们在阿尔卑斯山脉的火车厢外失之交臂。

在巴基跌落火车的那个瞬间，在以为自己将是最后一次看到朋友的时刻，他早已将这个26岁的史蒂夫的脸篆刻在了自己的脑海里。

而在那之后的一段寒冷残酷的岁月中，26岁的史蒂夫的脸，将是支撑他在历经数次洗脑后，仍然能保存下最后一丝自我人格的重要支撑。

史蒂夫终于换好了衣服，然后他迫不及待看向巴基，蓝眼睛中漾起激动的波澜，张口问道：“巴基，你到底是怎么——”

巴基立刻从史蒂夫身上收回目光，不愿让他发现自己看向他时会情不自禁流露出的异样目光——无论是任何一个史蒂夫，都不应该知道他内心深处这个已经隐藏了一个世纪的秘密。

“跟我走。”他简短说道，“有什么话回神盾局再说。”

巴基领着史蒂夫登上电梯。他知道史蒂夫一直在看他。

史蒂夫皱着眉头，炽热的目光在他的金属手、长发和胡子上迷惑不解地流连。他显然对巴基有成千上万个问题亟待解答，但巴基对他不冷不热的态度，却令他不敢随意开口。

眼看着电梯即将升上地面，巴基终于将目光从发光的楼层显示面板上挪回史蒂夫的脸。

“我得提醒你。”巴基双手插兜，面无表情地直视那双蓝眼睛说道，“这里并不是你原本的那个世界，所以你绝对不能暴露你的——”

“巴基！”嘱托的话都没有说完，史蒂夫忽然伸手一捞，令巴基猝不及防地跌入他的怀抱。

是他……仍然是他。巴基永远都会记得史蒂夫每一次拥抱他的温度，记得他脖颈的气息，记得他手臂的力度。史蒂夫的拥抱于他而言永远会带来别人无法给予的安全感，只是这个史蒂夫似乎抱得他格外紧，紧得几乎令他产生了一种错觉——就好像这个史蒂夫是想要将他彻底揉进自己的怀里，揉进胸口，穿过肌肤腠理，直抵心脏……然后他们就会彻彻底底地合为一体，任何力量都无法将他们拆散，他们将是彼此生命中的唯一。

这个想法令巴基浑身颤抖。在史蒂夫不愿放手的怀抱中，巴基甚至都有些怨恨起来——明明他已经决定放手了，明明他已经说服自己向前走，不再对自己的朋友产生觊觎之心……为什么偏偏要在这个时候让他遇到另一个史蒂夫，为什么命运还要继续折磨他的心脏？

巴基几乎是咬破了嘴唇才能将这些情绪全数吞咽下肚。他轻轻挣扎了一下，却发现这点力度根本挣不出史蒂夫用尽全力的拥抱。

百般滋味萦绕于心，酸涩、甜蜜、痛苦、依恋、绝望，以及从绝望的灰烬中企图死灰复燃的希望……好在，电梯到达地面时发出的“叮”的一声，暂时拯救了他的狼狈与纠结。

“够了。”巴基哑声说道，“放开我，外面什么人都有，有话回头再说。”

史蒂夫终于恋恋不舍地放开了他，但仍然看着他，脸上甚至挂着一丝委屈，好像并不明白巴基为什么会对他如此冷漠。

巴基不忍再看他。电梯门在此时恰到好处地打开，他大踏步地向前走，并听到史蒂夫紧紧跟随在后的声音。

走出银行时，巴基才发现，纽约已经雨过天晴。

一路无话，史蒂夫不敢多问，巴基也不予回答。20分钟后，他们悄悄从神盾局大厦的后门钻进通往秘密会议室的直达电梯。

“我认得这里。”史蒂夫说，“你是要带我去见尼克·弗瑞是吗？你也认识他？”

“我现在为他工作。”

史蒂夫在一瞬间欢欣鼓舞起来：“你的意思是……你后来也加入了神盾局？巴基，这太好了！那也就是说，未来的我们仍然会并肩作战，是吗？”

巴基没有回答这个问题，只留给他一个沉默的背影。

他输入密码，打开2号秘密会议室的门。

会议室中果然只有弗瑞一个人。他原本好端端地坐在会议桌尽头，皱眉盯着手头的文件，但当他抬头并看到巴基身后跟着的不速之客时，他有些失控地站了起来。

“Mother fuck…”

“Language.”史蒂夫马上接道。

“我他妈差点以为自己出现了幻觉！巴恩斯，告诉我这是怎么回事！”

巴基摊摊手：“鬼知道。不如问他自己。”

史蒂夫充满疑惑地看了看弗瑞，然后又看向巴基，警惕地问道：“我可以信任他吗？”

“我估计可以吧。”巴基回答，“如果他不是斯库鲁人的话。”

“什么是斯库鲁人？”

“一伙无聊的外星人，会惟妙惟肖地变成地球人的模样，甚至继承一部分记忆。当然我本身并没有见过他们，我也是听他说的。”巴基指了指弗瑞。

“那我们要如何确认他现在不是斯库鲁人？”史蒂夫皱眉，严肃地问道，“巴基，我们或许应该保持警惕。短暂的二十一世纪体验告诉我，这个世界比我们当初的40年代要更加复杂危险——”

“够了！”弗瑞用力拍了拍桌子，“队长，其实我可以理解你在一个陌生的未来世界中，对原本认识的人的身份会产生合理怀疑，这很好，警惕性很高……但问题是，既然你会如此怀疑我，为什么却一点都不怀疑他呢？”

他指向巴基。

史蒂夫愣了愣。

“或许……或许因为他是巴基？”他正气凛然地回答，好像这就是十分合乎逻辑的、天经地义的答案。

弗瑞翻了个白眼，看向巴基，求援：“巴恩斯，快告诉他我是真的。”

巴基只好看向史蒂夫：“好吧，别紧张，他是个真的。”

史蒂夫马上从警戒状态放松下来。

“真是谢谢了！”尼克·弗瑞重新坐下来，双手交叉放在桌上，用他的独眼瞪着史蒂夫，“现在，可以告诉我你到底为什么会出现在这里了吗？”

就在这时，巴基的手机响了。

“山姆？”他一下子皱起眉头，心脏再次悬到嗓子眼，“出了什么事吗？”

“不……”山姆在电话那头的声音听起来激动得像是要跳上天飞几圈，“他醒了，巴基，他醒了！‘唤醒’比大家想象得还要成功，他回来了，巴基，他彻底回来了！”

巴基的嘴唇开始颤抖。

“明白了。”他说，“我这就过去。”

他挂断电话，看向尼克·弗瑞，压抑不住的激动令他的胸口上下起伏：“他醒了。他成功了。”

“谢天谢地！”弗瑞也大大地呼出了一口气，“那你快去看看吧，这里我来处理。”

巴基转身想走，但马上被一股力量拉住了胳膊——是史蒂夫……这个穿越过来的史蒂夫。

“你去哪儿？”史蒂夫紧张地询问，看起来有些不安。

巴基再次看向弗瑞，弗瑞皱眉，不易察觉地微微摇头。

“去处理一些我必须处理的事。”巴基轻轻将史蒂夫抓住他胳膊的手拿开，“别担心，处理完就来找你。”

“我和你一起去。”

“抱歉……但这件事不行。”

史蒂夫看起来有些失望。但他并没有多说什么，只是牢牢盯紧巴基的眼睛，眼神中满是渴望：“那我就在这里等你，你一定要回来找我。”

巴基对他稍微笑了笑：“我发誓。”

走出会议室大门时，他仍然能感受到史蒂夫灼热的目光黏在他背上，几乎能令他的整片后背都燃烧起来。

巴基发现自己的步伐不受控制地越走越快，越走越快，直到最后开始狂奔起来。

当他一口气冲到医疗实验室所在的楼层时，几乎是刚刚转过拐角，就在隔着一整条走廊看到了站在尽头的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看起来有点累，但状态良好。他身形挺拔地站立着，一头金发在中午阳光的照射下闪耀着灿烂的光芒，正和对面的山姆聊着什么——很显然，血清的力量真的被“唤醒”了，史蒂夫又回到了状态最佳的青壮年时期。

山姆马上看到了巴基，他兴高采烈地遥遥一指，史蒂夫紧跟着转过头来。

与那双蓝眼睛目光相遇，巴基马上对史蒂夫露出一个温暖安心的笑容，但却不由自主地放缓了脚步。

不知为何，明明刚才还在为朋友平安回归而雀跃不已，可是此时此刻，当巴基真的看到史蒂夫克服59%死亡率的威胁，如他所祈祷的那样好端端站在那里时，他却忽然有了一种恍若隔世的感觉。

就好像在史蒂夫躺上手术台之前，他们之间的关系已经如同一个长篇系列电影一样告一段落，过程虽然轰轰烈烈，结局却是一声叹息。

现在，或许他们迎来了一段崭新的开始。

 “史蒂夫……”巴基开口呼唤朋友。

此刻，史蒂夫正一步步向他走来，画面美好得就像是一场梦幻。

“你挺过来了……”巴基的绿眼睛中情不自禁涌上泪光，“你回来了，这简直太好了……”

“是的，我回来了，巴基！”史蒂夫已经走到巴基面前，大力抱了抱他，激动地说道，“没有任何排异反应出现，没有任何副作用，比任何人想象得都还要完美！我想这就是命运的安排吧，感谢上帝……现在，我们回家吧。”

巴基点点头，长出一口气：“好，那我们这就——”

忽然之间，他眼前飞快闪过了一张与史蒂夫几乎一模一样的脸，而那张脸的主人充满渴望与期待地看着他，哀求他说：“那我就在这里等你，你一定要回来找我。”

“我……”巴基犹豫片刻，说道，“史蒂夫，看到你平安我就放心了。但我手头还有点事需要处理……现在我得去找弗瑞了，你和山姆先回家吧。”

“什么事？”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“弗瑞给你交代了新任务？很棘手吗，我和山姆陪你一起处理？”

“不，不行。”巴基飞快回答，“这是……是个绝密任务。抱歉，史蒂夫，就连你也没有权限知道。”

史蒂夫的眉头皱得更紧了。他叹了口气：“巴基，我没有把盾牌交给你，原本是希望看到你不必被束缚在责任中，能活得更轻松自由点，毕竟你这一生已经……如果你感觉到劳累，其实你是可以拒绝弗瑞的，不必什么任务都揽在身上。”

巴基摇摇头，自嘲地笑了笑：“别的任务或许可以，但这个任务，恐怕还真是非我不可。”

史蒂夫理解地点点头，但仍然忍不住问道：“那你什么时候回家？”

巴基低头看看手表：“我估计……能回去和你们一起吃晚饭？嘿，山姆不是说好了今晚要一起吃披萨吗？”

史蒂夫的面容终于缓和下来。他伸手，如往昔一样用力在巴基肩头捏了捏：“那你一切小心，如果有危险，务必马上联系我们。巴基，我不想再看到你受重伤昏迷躺在重症监护室的画面了，那是我无法承受的——”

“我明白的，你放心吧，这个任务没有危险性。”巴基打断他的话，“那么，我这就走了。晚上见，哥们儿。”

“晚上见。”

史蒂夫从巴基肩膀上收回手指，目送他离开。

在巴基的身影消失在走廊尽头的拐角处后，史蒂夫回头找山姆，却忽然感觉手指头上黏着什么东西，应该是他在巴基的肩膀上沾下来的。

他抬起手，在阳光下，看到一根金色短发。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫正在对弗瑞说他的穿越过程。

“我得到了那句令我无比震惊的话，还发现不知为何从那一天起，很多卧底在神盾局的九头蛇都认为我是他们的人。”他说，“于是我决定将错就错，从九头蛇组织先查起。”

“很聪明的做法。”弗瑞点头。

就在这时，巴基推开了2号秘密会议室的门。

史蒂夫猛地回头。

“巴克！”他的声线有些不稳，流露出松了一口气的惊喜，“你真的回来找我了……”

“当然，我答应过你。”

“我……”

弗瑞重重地干咳了几声，示意巴基坐在史蒂夫旁边，然后提醒史蒂夫继续陈述。

巴基服从了这个安排，落座后示意史蒂夫接着讲下去。

史蒂夫对巴基点点头，然后继续说道：“只是我万万没想到，会在皮尔斯的资料库里发现……冬兵档案。”

说到这里，他顿了顿，忍不住看向巴基。巴基心头微震，垂下眼睛，低声问：“你……把我的档案都看了？”

“都看了……你想象不到我当时的感受，巴基……震惊，痛惜，以及无法平复的愤怒！”史蒂夫的情绪激动起来，几近失控，“我们曾经为铲除九头蛇而奋斗，你甚至险些付出生命。可结果呢，九头蛇竟然会在神盾局的眼皮子底下壮大，他们竟然对你……对你做出那样不可饶恕的事！我当时就愤怒得想要直接拆掉整个神盾局！”

“别激动，你后来确实拆了。”弗瑞无奈地安抚他，“你之前说，你的时间线是2012年？那么两年后的你就会把九头蛇连带神盾局一锅端掉了。但是我们现在在2023年，队长，你现在看到的这个神盾局，是我们重新建立起来的组织，并不等于从前的那个，所以不要继续迁怒了。”

史蒂夫拧着眉头，毫不客气地反驳：“谁知道你们会不会还在姑息养奸？”

“别这么说，我们都为之付出了许多。”弗瑞只好举起双手投降，并试图抬出救兵，“而且你看看，现在就连巴恩斯也在为神盾局工作呢！”

然后他拼命对巴基挤弄他那只独眼。

巴基只好配合他：“是啊，是啊，放心吧，史蒂夫，这一切早已时过境迁了。”

史蒂夫微微低头，看向巴基袒露在外的银色左手。

巴基马上察觉到了史蒂夫的目光。他将左手缩回袖口，语气温和下来：“不要纠结这些了，都过去了。你还是继续说吧，史蒂夫。”

“……好吧。”史蒂夫重新抬起头，看向尼克·弗瑞，“我很想当时就发作，但九头蛇用来保管冬兵的基地都是非常机密的，我怕自己如果稍有轻举妄动的话，可能会给巴基带来危险。于是我只好继续蛰伏，见机行事地打探。终于有一天，我找到了一份资料，显示纽约某家银行的地下室，应该是‘储藏’冬兵的秘密坐标之一。”

“所以你就去了？”

“当晚就去了。”史蒂夫点点头，“搞到电梯锁密码并不难。我趁夜色偷溜进地下室探查。可那个地下室里一片漆黑，一个所谓的九头蛇工作人员都没有。我不甘心，在里面乱转，企图找到更多佐证。然后……然后我在一个房间里，发现了一张奇怪又复杂的椅子。而那把椅子的模样，与我在冬兵档案中见过的洗脑椅绘图差不多。”

已经过去很久了，巴基本以为那些伤害都已经痊愈结疤，并且会逐渐消失。但当这位来自于2012年的史蒂夫阐述他亲眼见过的这些工具时，巴基只觉得太阳穴上，那曾经被迫接纳电极刺激的地方仍然在隐隐作痛。

“然后呢？”他哑声问道。

“然后就是我根本无法理解的情况了——当我走向那把椅子，即将触碰到它时，我身旁的一切事物都开始旋转起来……我觉得自己好像陷入了无法解释的状态，就连身体也跟着扭曲起来，像是在被漩涡撕扯。当再次意识清醒后，我发现自己仍然还在那个房间里，银行地下室的格局并没有发生太大变化，只是原本近在眼前的那把椅子不见了，取而代之的是一排排陈列的保险柜。”

弗瑞捏了捏眉心：“难道是复仇者们曾经的穿越行为在那里留下了什么时空漏洞？可是……不应该啊，据我所知，复仇者们所有有记载的时空穿越行为中，并没有人去过那个坐标。”

“我也不明白为什么。当时我很紧张，但没有忘记继续寻找线索……后来我发现，保险柜上的标签写着2023年。虽然这很令人震惊，但我已经在不久前就遇到过未来的自己了，所以我明白了，大约是我不小心穿越到了未来。”

“穿越到未来竟然能表现得如此淡定，你不愧是美国队长。”

“你也知道，这又不是我第一次飞跃到未来。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“上次一觉醒来就七十年后了，这次才跨越了11年，不算什么了。”

他们又交流了一些关于时空穿越的细节问题，但史蒂夫其实对此知之甚少，毕竟他是被动穿越时空的，对于他而言，那只是一瞬间发生的不可思议的事。

这场秘密会谈进行了两个小时。最后，弗瑞显得十分迷惑苦恼，但由于从史蒂夫嘴里也问不出什么更有价值的信息了，他只好宣布会议到此结束。

“接下来怎么办？”巴基问，“把他送回去？”

“这可有点难办。”弗瑞回答，“这正是我苦恼的原因——班纳前两天刚刚跟我说，他们发现量子时空穿梭仪并不稳定，于是已经在和斯科特着手修理。这还不算什么，比这个更麻烦的是，上层刚刚通过了一项决策，承诺绝不再次轻易进行时空穿梭行为，因为这恐怕会给人类带来无法预知的麻烦——比如我们眼前这位年轻的美国队长，他就是未能预见的后果之一。”

“那怎么办，我们总不能让他一直呆在2023年吧？2012年也绝对不能没有美国队长啊。”

“是的。所以我们需要时间来解决这一切——解决那个机器本身的功能，解决上级的脑袋。不过别担心，无论他在这里待多久，等他回去的时候，都能回到他过来的那个时空坐标，误差不超过五秒钟。”

史蒂夫显然一脸迷惑，而巴基看了看史蒂夫，思考片刻后，又向弗瑞问道：“那么，你现在准备拿这家伙怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？安顿好再说。”弗瑞干脆地拉开抽屉，丢给巴基一串钥匙，并报上了一个位于布鲁克林的地址。

“又一个安全屋，而且又是布鲁克林？”巴基拎着钥匙无语道，“你到底有多热爱布鲁克林？”

“一般吧，反正没你们俩热爱。”弗瑞回答，“巴基，你是他穿越后第一个接触到的人，而且他也信任你，所以安置他的事非你不可，我只能把他交给你了。你应该知道怎么处理吧？只有一个原则——最好别让他和他自己碰面。”

“明白。”巴基站起身来，“那我这就把他带走了？”

弗瑞挥挥手：“好好照顾他，巴恩斯，我们可不能委屈了11年前的队长。”

巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“走吧。”

史蒂夫虽然一脸茫然，但似乎对自己的情况并不十分担心——他的全部注意力都放在了巴基身上。

巴基在神盾局大厦属于自己的衣柜里挑了一身比较低调的连帽衫丢给史蒂夫让他换上，然后领着他前往弗瑞的安全屋。

乘坐地铁时，史蒂夫迫不及待地问他：“所以，你现在过得怎么样？”

“唔……还不错。”巴基冲他笑笑。

“巴克，你现在头发好长。”

巴基垂下头，看了看自己散在肩膀的棕色发丝：“说实话，很久没时间也没心情打理了。”

“你怎么留起胡子来了？你以前不是说更喜欢自己拥有一个光洁的下巴吗？为此还不愿意让我也留胡子。”

“……你话真多。”

于是史蒂夫闭上了嘴巴。

他们站在地铁的角落，巴基双手插兜靠在车厢壁，史蒂夫则自然而然地把巴基圈在自己和护栏之间。两个人的身形随着地铁的摇晃而晃动，史蒂夫明显感觉到了巴基似乎并不想与他做过多的交流，但他不明白未来到底发生了什么才导致巴基对他如此疏离。毕竟在他的记忆中，巴基仍然还是那个1944年的巴基，无论自己做什么，他总会对自己亲密热情。

史蒂夫不免感到有些委屈，眨巴着那双蓝眼睛盯着巴基的脸瞧。于是巴基低下头，让连帽衫的兜帽更深地遮住了自己的脸，逃避这个年轻史蒂夫的目光。

安全屋很快就到了。巴基打开门，一股灰尘的气息扑面而来。

“弗瑞这家伙……”巴基捂着口鼻抱怨，“这是什么鬼地方，他多久没来过了……”

他们一同查看公寓。只是一个简单通透的一居室套间，家电齐全，但也仅此而已了，什么生活用品都没有，更别提食物了。

巴基无奈地看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫马上开口说道：“我连这个年代的美金都没有——事实上，我连2012年的美金也没有带。”

“我可以给你一些钱，然后你……”

“巴克，可是我对这里人生地不熟。”

“那你2012年住在哪里？难道不住在纽约？你从1918年就住在纽约了好吗？”

“……可是我害怕，巴克。”史蒂夫乞求道，但他脸上一丁点害怕的情绪都没有，“我现在是在未来，而且孤身一人。实际上我是从1945年过来的，在2012年也没呆多久。我根本适应不了21世纪的生活，你不能丢下我一个人……巴基，你以前从不会这样对我的。”

好吧，这个年轻的史蒂夫抓住了他的要害——巴基从不会抛下史蒂夫一人离开，除非他自己被命运带走。

更何况，眼前这家伙看起来这么年轻……其实算算生理年龄的话，这家伙最起码比自己小了差不多十岁。

巴基早已习惯了自己对那棵豆芽菜史蒂夫的操心操肺——他根本就不可能放着史蒂夫不管，何况是一个比自己小这么多的史蒂夫。

于是巴基妥协了：“好吧，我带你去买必需品。”

史蒂夫看起来很开心极了，巴基甚至觉得自己自从找回记忆后，就再也没见过这么开心的史蒂夫。

他们先去附近的超市购买了食材和日化用品，然后又去家居店挑选床单。

“这个美国队长的床单是不是很适合你？”巴基指着迪士尼出品的配色夸张的周边床单说道，“想象一下，史蒂夫·罗杰斯睡在国旗上。”

“饶了我吧，巴基。”史蒂夫笑起来，“那我宁可睡铺满报纸的行军床。”

于是巴基也笑了，他们均感觉彼此的关系拉近了一些。

当他们一起对着另一份床上用品指指点点时，一个漂亮的导购员走了过来，微笑着对他们说道：“新婚快乐，你们看起来真是幸福又登对。来挑选新婚床上用品吗？”

史蒂夫愣了愣后，很快变得满脸通红。

“不不，你误会了。”巴基连忙摆手，温和地回答，“他是我弟弟。”

“噢噢……太抱歉了，是我唐突了。”

“没关系。”

但仍然还是太尴尬了，于是他们马上选好一款朴素的床单后便结账离开。

回安全屋的路上，两人又是一路无话，似乎先前好不容易培养回来的亲密感，又因为这一段小插曲而消失殆尽。

当他们开始合作铺床时，史蒂夫终于憋不住开口询问：“现在男人和男人也可以结婚吗？”

这个问题令巴基心情复杂。他低头抻开床单：“是的，美国已经全境通过了同性恋婚姻合法化。”

“哇哦，现在这么酷了。”史蒂夫扬了扬眉毛，“在咱们那个年代，同性恋可是要上军事法庭的。”

巴基愣了愣，忽然心念一动，小心翼翼地抛出一个问题：“那……史蒂夫，你觉得，是40年代好，还是现在更好？”

“唔，这要怎么比较呢……”史蒂夫皱眉思考着，“各有千秋吧。当我一觉醒来后，发现自己到了未来时，真的非常恐慌。巴基，那个世界没有我熟知的一切，我的所有朋友，所有世界观都被留在了过去。那是一种难以描述的孤独感，有那么一段时间，我觉得自己差点活不下去了……全世界都在向前看，只有我是那个孤独的过时之人。”

他们果然是同一个人。巴基心想。

无论是这个只有二十多岁的史蒂夫，还是那个历经沧桑的史蒂夫，他们内心最想要的，仍然还是回到过去。

他拽着床单一角愣神，却听见史蒂夫继续说道：“但我却并不想回到过去。”

巴基猛地抬头看向他：“你说什么？”

“能留在过去当然是诱人的，一切都是那么熟悉，我们会感到惬意。但过去只能产生化石。而我们的职责是让未来变得更美好，向来如此。”

巴基震惊地望着他：“你……你真的是这样想的吗？”

“当然。而且……现在我又多了一个理由！”年轻的史蒂夫对他露出灿烂笑容，“因为你也这里啊，巴基。我无比感激2023年的那个我自己穿越到2012年告诉我的消息——‘巴基还活着’。你不知道这个消息对我而言是多么大的激励，这令我觉得，未来还值得我去奋斗。”


	7. Chapter 7

将房子收拾得勉强能住人后，时钟已指向19点。

“我得走了。”巴基将钥匙放在茶几上——现在那上面已经被擦拭得干净透亮。

“啊？”史蒂夫依依不舍地看着他，“可你还没吃晚饭，你不饿吗？”

就在这时，巴基的手机响了起来。

巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，当着他的面接起手机。

“什么时候回来？”另一个史蒂夫在电话里问他，“为了能更自由些，我和山姆已经把披萨打包回家，就等你回来开吃了。”

“很快。”

“具体多久？”

“嗯……五到十分钟？实际上我距离你们只相隔两条街。”

“OK，等你回家，哥们儿。”

“好。”

挂断电话，巴基发现，眼前这个史蒂夫正盯着他瞧，神情复杂。

“你真的要走了？你要去找谁？”他问得有些小心翼翼。

看着他那副奇怪的模样，巴基莫名觉得有点好笑——从小到大，虽然每次他与史蒂夫离别时，史蒂夫都表现出过不舍与留恋，但真的很少露出现在这样的表情，就好像一只可怜的狗狗正在对即将狠心抛弃他的主人摇尾巴。

巴基摊摊手：“这是催我回家的电话，我得回去找‘你’。”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛：“是这个时间线的我？你的意思是，我们住在一起吗？就像小时候那样？”

“是。”巴基点头，然后顿了顿，才继续解释，“但并不完全像小时候那样了……史蒂夫，就算从生理年龄上讲，我和这个时代的你都已经三十多岁了，早就不是小孩子了。有些东西过去就过去了，我必须得告诉你，2023年的你我之间的相处模式，早已不是我们曾经那样。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中流露出一丝伤感。巴基的态度一直忽近忽远，他不免内心胡乱揣测。

他这副模样令巴基于心不忍，于是只好拍拍他的肩膀，温言安慰：“嘿，别瞎想，未来的我们也非常亲密，你看，毕竟我们还同住在一个屋檐下嘛……只是，我们不再是你现在所习惯的那样罢了。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头，努力将他这番话消化了一番，然后忽然露出了一副恍然大悟并且十分震惊的表情。

“巴基，你是不是在瞒着我什么？”

“什么？”

“你……我总感觉你对我欲言又止，但你我之间还有什么不能说的？”史蒂夫脸上浮现出一丝羞涩，“所以我根据你所说的话和所有线索推测一下，我猜……难道是未来的我们结婚了吗？”

巴基顿时哭笑不得：“天哪，你怎么会这样想？就因为现在同性恋婚姻合法化了？你这是什么逻辑……”

但很快，他心头便涌上无边苦涩——为什么，为什么史蒂夫会推理出这样的答案？他凭什么这么想？他明明就是个直男，难道他还不了解未来的他自己会走向什么样的道路吗？

巴基心底冰凉一片。他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，轻声说道：“看来我必须得给你一个剧透了——史蒂夫，你的确结婚了，但我没有。明白了吗？”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着他，片刻后，难以置信地摇摇头。

“不可能。我怎么会结婚？我的意思是，我怎么可能比你先结婚？我从没想过这个。以前我就一直认为，我们之中就算只有一个人结婚的话，那个人也一定是你，而我会成为你的伴郎，站在你身边为你鼓掌，骄傲地看着你，为你献上最诚挚的祝福。”

巴基眉头微皱着闭了闭眼睛。再次睁开眼睛后，他的目光再次变得冷淡起来。

“你不仅结婚了，而且伴郎都不是我。”

史蒂夫忍不住大声质问：“这不可能，我不相信！巴基，我们之间到底发生了什么事？”

巴基轻叹了一口气：“会发生很多事，但我保证我们还是朋友，这一层关系不会有任何改变。只是……史蒂夫，你要知道，有些人在认识很久以后，注定会走上不同的道路。别再纠结这个了，未来的你我仍然还是最好的哥们儿，只不过你结婚了，我没有，仅此而已。”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，傻呆呆看着木地板上那些旧旧的纹路出神。片刻后，他又问道：“能告诉我，那是个什么样的女孩吗？”

“对不起，我并不想谈这个，也不能透露更多。”巴基咬了咬嘴唇，说道，“何必着急呢，反正你很可能未来也会经历这些的。所以，你就……就耐心等待那一刻吧。”

“等等，你说的是——‘可能也会经历’？”史蒂夫猛地抬头，一下子抓住重点，“可是按照你们的说法，未来不可能被改变，那难道不是百分之百的概率？为什么你对这件事的措辞是‘可能’？”

“因为你结婚这件事的情况非常特殊。”巴基冷静地回答，“这项选择就如同一条支线，对过去和未来都没有任何影响。只不过我猜再来一次的话，你仍然还是会坚持选——”

史蒂夫坚定地打断他：“那可未必！”

巴基冲他无所谓地笑了笑：“算了，知道你倔，随便你怎么理解吧。但你毕竟还是你，无论你现在觉得这件事多么不可思议，可正在等我回家的那个你，过去也曾经是正站在我面前的这个你。他会经历的事，你将来也会有一模一样的经历，自然也会产生与他一模一样的心态变化。我不想多说了，又耽误了一会儿……现在我真的得走了，照顾好自己，史蒂夫，有事可以找我。”

巴基发现史蒂夫的脸上几乎写满了挽留，这令他对史蒂夫产生了一丝小小的于心不忍。的确，在这个陌生的年代，巴基或许是他唯一可以信任的人了。可巴基又能做什么呢？这家伙终归是个穿越者，他们彼此都还有各自的生活要过，他总不能为了陪这小子，而去忽略家里那两个朋友吧？

转过身去的时候，巴基忽然又有点忐忑——假设这个年轻的史蒂夫真的开口挽留的话，自己真的能不对他心软吗？

但还好，这小子最终什么都没说。他只是目送巴基走进黑暗的楼道中，直到身影没入楼梯间，才缓缓将安全屋的门关上。

巴基更加不知道的是，直到他消失在街角的拐弯处之前，那双蓝眼睛都在隔着一层玻璃窗注视着他的背影。

“嗨！”巴基推开家门。

迎面就被喷了一头一脸的彩带和泡沫。那些闪闪发光的、黏糊糊的东西挂在了他头发上，还有一些甚至钻进了他的嘴巴，这令他又恼火又好笑。

巴基勉强糊弄了一下脸上和头发上的东西，“呸”的一声嘴里的异物吐出来，然后毫不犹豫地扑向山姆：“你找死是不是？”

山姆在落荒而逃的路上被沙发凳绊倒，巴基如一只被惹恼了的猫一般，一口气扑过去坐在了山姆身上，振金手指掐住他的喉咙——当然，并没有真的使力气。

但山姆显然戏精上身，翻着白眼吐出舌头，声嘶力竭地求救：“快！前任美国队长，快管管你的男孩！他要谋杀现任美国队长！”

“好了好了，你们俩别闹了。”史蒂夫哈哈大笑着将巴基从山姆身上拽下来，“我可不想在明天的社会新闻上看到冬兵杀了美国队长的惊爆消息。”

巴基故作凶狠：“有必要的话，这条新闻还可以是‘冬兵杀了两任美国队长’。”

“当然，你当然可以。”史蒂夫帮他挑拣头发里的那些东西，“九年前你就差点杀死我了，要不是我说出了那句陪你直到——”

“好了好了，闭嘴吧，知道了。”山姆在一边怪叫，“你们俩要陪伴彼此直到时光尽头，我用脚趾头都投赞成票，但是拜托别腻歪了，我还想有胃口吃披萨呢兄弟们！”

巴基垂眼笑了笑，不留痕迹地向后退了一步。史蒂夫原本正捏着他的一缕头发认真清理，巴基向后回避的动作令那缕长发的发尾消失在史蒂夫的指尖。

一种莫名其妙的怅然若失感浮上心头，但史蒂夫还没来得及细想，就听到巴基招呼他：“快吃饭吧。”

三个人围在餐桌旁，气氛其乐融融。餐桌上除了对街那家店的披萨之外，还有小吃拼盘和葡萄酒，以及一个被做成星盾模样的奶油蛋糕，上面用愚蠢的字体歪歪扭扭地写着：“庆祝cap新生。”

“你们也太夸张了吧！”巴基挑挑眉毛，“这个丑陋的蛋糕一定是山姆的主意吧，史蒂夫根本不爱吃甜食。”

山姆嗤之以鼻：“猜错了呢，冬日美人——这可百分之百是你们家队长的主意。”

巴基有点惊讶地看向史蒂夫：“怎么，回去生活了一辈子，竟然连口味都能变了？”

“没有。”史蒂夫摇摇头，看着他微笑，“但我当然知道你有多爱吃奶油。”

山姆立刻发出干呕的声音：“拜托，克制点好吗？队长，要不是知道你是直男，我真的怀疑你们俩——”

巴基猛地抄起蛋糕拍在山姆脸上。

山姆猝不及防地愣住了，但他马上听到巴基大笑的声音：“脸上糊着东西的感觉好吗？老子报仇了。”

山姆花了很大力气才从满脸奶油中艰难地睁开眼睛。他舔了舔嘴边的奶油，发出满足地喟叹：“真是新鲜美味，那我可不能一人独享——”

他用力从脸上、头上抹下大块奶油，挥舞着满手奶油向巴基冲了过去。

巴基飞快从座位上跳起来逃跑，史蒂夫无奈地看着他们俩一路将各种家具撞开，嘟囔道：“你们俩凑在一起就不能消停哪怕五分钟吗？”

而巴基已经逃到了窗边，他回头看了看山姆——此时此刻的山姆简直就像一个奶油巧克力棒化身的恶魔，他邪恶夸张地笑着，距离巴基已经近在咫尺。

于是巴基毫不犹豫地打开窗户，准备直接跳下去——

就在这时，他愣住了。

在他们的楼下，一个金发大个子正站在路灯下，沉默地仰头看着他。

几乎是本能的，巴基扭头看向家里的这个史蒂夫——他显然还好端端地站在那儿，甚至已经掏出手机对准他和山姆，可能是想将他们俩打闹的情形录下来发给其他神盾局同事。

而山姆已经无法刹车地冲了过来并大力撞向巴基的后背，差点把巴基直接撞出窗外。

巴基立马心脏高悬——他不能让山姆看到那个人！

他没空躲避山姆的魔爪，一边任由他往自己头发上和脖子里涂抹奶油，一边再次回头看向楼下。

但路灯下已经什么都没有了，就好像刚才看到的那个身影只是一场幻觉。

“咦，你在找什么？”山姆终于意识到了巴基的不对劲，于是他从巴基身后够着脖子向下看。但什么都没有。

巴基瞪大双眼沉默地站在窗口，既没有回答山姆的问题，也没有处理头发上的奶油。

就连史蒂夫也意识到了不对劲。他收起手机，皱眉问道：“巴基，你没事吧？”

就在这时，巴基的手机铃声响了——是尼克·弗瑞。

巴基接起电话。

“巴恩斯，我发现你的任务并不在安全屋。”弗瑞在电话那头的声音低沉急促，“他和你在一起吗？”

“什么？没有。”巴基迅速避开史蒂夫和山姆，躲到自己的房间悄声回答，“我在家呢。”

“该死的……算了，我来处理，我这就去找他，至于你就——”

“不，我想我能找到他。”巴基回答，“交给我处理。”

“那找到后马上联系我。”

“好，我这就去找。”

巴基披上外套，顾不上处理自己被山姆恶搞得乱七八糟的长发，匆匆走出来：“对不起，兄弟们，但我现在有点急事，必须马上出去一趟。”

史蒂夫疑惑地看向他：“又有紧急任务？你都没吃什么东西。”

“是的，没办法，这事我必须马上处理。”

史蒂夫从墙边拎起盾牌：“我和你一起去。”

“不，不行！”巴基强硬地摇头，“这是机密，史蒂夫，就算是你也不能插手。”

史蒂夫变得有些暴躁起来：“……我真是受够了，弗瑞到底在搞什么？他到底准备让你去做什么危险的事，还只能单人行动？”

“真的没事，没有危险，相信我。”巴基拉开家门，“我走了。”

他飞快消失在走廊中，史蒂夫回头看看山姆，发出一声叹息。

巴基站在那个身影曾经出现过的路灯下查看了一番，又看向四周的通路。

这个路灯周围四通八达，但那人刚才消失得那么快，如果想要如他那样能及时躲开楼上人的视线的话……似乎就只有北面的暗巷这一条路可以选择。

巴基认准了路，警惕地向暗巷中走去。

暗巷中寂静无声，而且一盏灯都没有，越深入便越是漆黑一片。一只野猫被巴基的脚步声惊动，从他脑袋顶上飞快逃窜。巴基因此而没来由地紧张起来，他有点犹豫地站在巷口，低声向暗巷深处试探着呼唤：“史蒂夫？”

但没有人回答，他只好又向里面走了走：“史蒂——”

就在这时，一只手猛地抓住了他的胳膊，并将他用力拖入黑暗中。

巴基的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼，他本能地准备攻击对方，但马上发现，自己落入了一个熟悉的怀抱中。

“嘘，别怕，我在这儿。”那个穿越过来的年轻史蒂夫从后面抱住了他，并用一只手捂住他的嘴巴，“别出声，有人跟踪你。”

两个人在黑暗中屏息站立，巴基几乎能感觉到史蒂夫的心脏紧贴着他的后背砰砰跃动。

几秒后，巴基看到一个人出现在了巷口，正犹疑地看向他们躲藏的这片黑暗。

是另一个史蒂夫。


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫在巷口站定，并向小巷深处望过来。

不过还好，以他们目前的距离，史蒂夫的视线是不可能穿破这浓郁的黑暗直接看清巷内情形的。巴基紧张地屏住呼吸，内心不断祈祷，希望史蒂夫可以转身离去。

但史蒂夫没有。不仅没有，在犹疑片刻后，他如巴基一样，选择了小心翼翼地继续深入。

怎么办？怎么办？随着史蒂夫一步步向他们的位置靠拢，巴基的心跳越来越快。与此同时，他也能感觉到身后那个年轻史蒂夫的紧张——他的呼吸急促又沉重，呼出的热气打在巴基裸露的颈侧，令他起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

巴基脑子里满是尼克·弗瑞要求过的“最好别让他和他自己碰面”的原则，眼看着史蒂夫离他们越来越近，越来越近，近得几乎只要再踏出几步就可以看到他们了——

巴基闭了闭眼睛，下定决心。

他猛地转身，正面抱住年轻的史蒂夫，将他推到身后的墙壁上并带着他的身体调转身位，令自己背靠墙壁，史蒂夫则是背对巷口。

史蒂夫脸上的表情告诉巴基，他完全不理解巴基到底要做什么。但显然巴基也没有时间多做解释了，他伸手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，在他耳边低语：“吻我。”

史蒂夫顿时浑身僵硬，一脸震惊：“什么？”

巴基只好伸出金属左手强行将他的脑袋按向自己的侧脸，并催促道：“快照办！”

史蒂夫只好吻了过去。

史蒂夫完全不敢触碰巴基的嘴唇，困惑、震惊与羞涩令他自己的嘴唇轻微颤抖。他将嘴唇轻轻贴在了巴基侧面脸颊靠近耳朵的位置，然后一动都不敢动。

他很快便发现，巴基的耳朵很烫，连带着脖子上的一片皮肤都泛着红晕。而且，巴基的脖子里不知为何泛着一丝奶油的气息。

史蒂夫原本是不太喜好奶油类甜食的，但此时此刻，他也不知道自己到底在想些什么，当闻到从巴基脖子里散发出的这股香甜气味时，他只觉得脑子里浑浑噩噩，竟然忍不住伸出舌尖，对嘴唇下方那片烫得发红的皮肤轻轻舔了一口。

巴基顿时僵住了——自那一小片被温柔舔舐的皮肤起，一阵不合时宜的颤栗与酥麻感火速传导至全身上下。他情不自禁地扬起脖子低声呻吟了一声。

尽管他马上就闭上了嘴巴，但这一声呻吟倒是恰到好处——在离他们几步之遥的黑暗中，史蒂夫已经看到了他们。

准确的说，是看到了巴基——史蒂夫只看到了巴基靠着墙壁微微仰头呻吟的脸，和一个覆在他身上拥抱着他的高大背影。

史蒂夫如同被石化了一般定在原地，瞠目结舌地看着眼前这不可思议的一幕。巴基的目光越过身上男人的肩膀，与史蒂夫在空气中相遇。

“巴基，你……你在做什么？”问题还是情不自禁地问出了口，但史蒂夫马上就意识到自己的问题有多么愚蠢。

巴基冷淡地看着他：“我在和人亲热，你看不出来吗？”

“……和一个男人亲热？”

“哦，不好意思，一直都忘记告诉你，我是同性恋这回事了。”

史蒂夫嘴唇开合，喉结上下蠕动，沉默半晌后，才憋出一句：“这就是你所谓的秘密任务吗？”

“是的，我说我有任务，实际上我只是在约会罢了。”巴基看着他，眼睛里满是史蒂夫完全无法读懂的东西，“现在你可以滚开了吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？还是说你想围观全程？围观你的好朋友是怎么被男人——”

“够，够了！”史蒂夫结结巴巴地阻止了巴基的话，几乎是趔趄着倒退了几步。

他仍然难以置信地瞪视着巴基的脸，巴基面无表情地看着他，然后在他的注视下，故意收拢了拥抱那个陌生男人的手臂。

史蒂夫瞬间转身，如逃跑般匆匆离开了这条暗巷。

时间仿佛在这条暗巷中凝固了，巴基不知道自己与这位年轻的史蒂夫的拥抱究竟维持了多久——30秒，还是三分钟？

当巴基终于从自己难以言述的心情中缓过来后，他猛地推开身上的史蒂夫。

“你不该贸然出来。”他恼怒地瞪着他，“你完全在给所有人添麻烦！”

“是你说我有事可以找你——”

“那你应该给我打电话！而不是就这样冒失地……”

史蒂夫一脸委屈地看着他，什么都没有反驳。

巴基忽然意识到了自己的错误。

“噢……噢。我忘记给你搞一部手机了……好吧，我道歉，这的确是我的疏忽。”

“我没怪你。”史蒂夫低声嗫嚅，“不用抱歉，我只是……根据你离开的方向，觉得你可能住在这附近，所以就擅自找过来了。对不起，我没意识到会给你带来这么大的麻烦。”

巴基无奈地看着眼前的金发小子，发现自己对他真的是一点办法都没有——实际上，一旦对上史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人，他从来都没什么办法。

“算了，走吧，先回家，明天我去找弗瑞给你申请手机。”他帮史蒂夫将兜帽拉起来，仔细地遮住了他的大半张脸，以防再遇到史蒂夫或是山姆，或是任何他们可能遇到的同事。

就在他帮史蒂夫整理兜帽边沿时，史蒂夫忽然问：“巴基，你真的是同性恋？”

巴基的手悬停在他的兜帽上一秒，随后垂下手臂，声音冷淡起来：“这不关你的事。”

“可如果你是，为什么在过去的那么多年中，你从来都没告诉过我？”

“这不关你的事。”

“可我们是朋友，巴基，最好的朋友。我们之间从来都没有秘密，我一直以为你喜欢那个叫多多的红发女孩，你甚至曾经花了足足三美金为了给她赢得一只玩具小熊——”

巴基毫不客气地、几乎是有点凶狠地打断了他：“你是真的准备把这件事记一辈子吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？能不能告诉我，这件事对你来说到底有他妈的什么意义？”

史蒂夫愣了愣。其实他不太明白巴基为什么忽然如此暴躁，但他马上低头：“对不起。”

巴基盯着他那双可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛，忍不住深深叹了口气。

“算了，这不是你的错。”他拽了一下他的手，又松开，说，“走吧，我把你送回家”。

一路无话，五分钟后，两人顺利到达弗瑞的安全屋门口，史蒂夫掏出钥匙开门进门。

巴基却在门口站定，半边身子靠在门框上，没有进去的意思。

“现在可以说了吧，你到底为什么冒险出来找我？”

“能不能进来再说？”史蒂夫伸手一把将他拉进屋内，关上门，然后从冰箱里取出他们下午一起购买的三明治，“你也没吃东西呢吧？”

“是啊，托你的福。”

于是史蒂夫将三明治塞进他手里：“求你，吃了东西才有力气说正事，对吧？”

巴基捏了捏手中冷冰冰的三明治，忽然意识到，自己早已饥肠辘辘。

他撕开包装，专心致志地大口吃起来，长发滑落到嘴边都顾不上。史蒂夫忍不住帮他捞起那缕捣乱的头发，绕到耳后别好。

“现在，我可算是有点真实感了。”他盯着巴基，诚挚地说道，“你不知道我有多喜欢看你吃东西……只有看着你在我身边，看着你吃饭、睡觉、洗脸、刷牙、给自己刮胡子等等……我才能意识到，对，这就是我们的生活，巴基还在我身边生活着，这令我心中无比踏实安稳。我也会想起那些过去的日子，七八十年前的那些日子。那时候我们虽然物质上不富裕，精神上却总是充实快乐。”

巴基大口吞咽的动作出现一丝停顿，三明治的残渣堵在喉咙里，他甚至有点咽不下去了。

他放下剩下的小半个三明治，猛灌了几口饮料，才让自己的喉咙舒服起来。

“现在你可以说了吧。”他稍微向后仰，懒洋洋地让沙发背承受自己上半身的重量，看向史蒂夫，“你到底找我有什么事？”

“我只是……”史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛，挠了挠头发，有点不好意思、却又十分坚定地回答，“我想你了，哥们儿。”

巴基愣住了。

纵使再故作冷淡，也无法忽视那穿越时间与空间的脉脉温情正在他们两人对视的空气中缓缓流淌。

巴基其实完全能理解这个年轻的史蒂夫为什么会对他产生那样浓烈的依赖感——在史蒂夫的时间线上，他才刚刚解冻没多久，本就具有与时代脱节的孤独感，而且他很有可能还沉浸在挚友掉下火车的悲痛中，那会令他觉得自己一觉醒来后就被全世界抛下了。

可现在呢，史蒂夫又不小心向未来跃迁了12年。原以为已经失去的挚友竟然奇迹般地复活了，而且还带着联结他们俩一生的印记，活生生地坐在他面前——巴基的存在完全就是史蒂夫的救命稻草，是无法比拟的巨大精神慰藉。

这个2012年的史蒂夫正指望着他，眼巴巴地指望着他。

本准备拒人于千里之外的铁石心肠在史蒂夫充满渴望与期盼的注视中柔软下来，巴基泄气地发出一声叹息：“好吧，那你想怎么样？”

史蒂夫见他言辞松动，眼睛在一瞬间明亮起来：“能不能在这里陪我住一晚？就跟我聊聊天，好吗？巴基，发现你还活着，我高兴得几乎忘乎所以！可你却一直都不肯陪我好好说说话……对不起，这么讲话或许太肉麻了，但我真的很需要你。”

巴基错开与他对视的目光，掏出手机给尼克·弗瑞发送短消息：任务目标已找到，没被其他人发现。我会负责看好他。另外，他需要一部手机。

弗瑞的回复很快便发了回来：手机明天给你们。

巴基又调出通讯录，目光在他设定的两个紧急联系人中徘徊不定。

最终，他拨通了那个显示为“紧急联系人——鸟人”的电话。

“喂，你到底怎么了？我问队长找到你没有，他什么都没说，然后还钻进他自己的房间里不肯出来！”山姆的声音在听筒中聒噪地响起，“你们俩吵架了？”

“替我转告史蒂夫，我有事，今晚不回去了。”

“……什么事这么严重，需要整整一夜？”山姆音调上扬，语气夸张，“你和队长刚才到底碰面没有？”

巴基沉默了几秒，才回答：“我在约会，被他撞到了。”

“哇！哦！你竟然约——”

“再见。”

“等等！先别挂！对方是谁，我们认识吗？怎么搞上的！你怎么这么速度，我都没见你泡过妞！快快快告诉我——”

巴基毫不犹豫地挂断电话，将手机丢到一边。

抬起头时，他发现史蒂夫开始挤眉弄眼：“所以，你管这个叫约会？”

巴基皱皱眉头：“别跟我开这种玩笑，将错就错罢了。”

“可是，你这个‘将错就错’会导致一个后果。”史蒂夫认真地帮他分析，“我听到你朋友那么激动的大喊大叫了……我的意思是，你总不能一直躲着他们吧？而他们一定会不断追问关于你约会对象的事。到时候你要怎么办呢，巴基？更何况，如果让我自己去分析你家里那个‘我’的心态的话，他现在只是过度震惊罢了，等他缓过来，他绝对会对你的约会对象进行事无巨细的盘问——对，这一定是史蒂夫·罗杰斯会做出来的事，他不可能放过巴基的约会对象。”

巴基发出苦恼的呻吟声，嘟囔道：“靠，难道我他妈的还真的要给自己找个约会对象，就为了来糊弄、敷衍山姆和史蒂夫？不，可能不止他们俩了……该死的，山姆这家伙是一定会把这件事告诉全世界所有人的！我竟然要为了一个谎言而去寻找一个能帮我瞒过全世界的约会对象？这可真是场灾难。”

“为什么需要专门寻找，难道我不是现成的幌子？”史蒂夫冷静地提议，“你看，这件事本就因我而起，没有人比我更适合充当你的约会对象。而如果我戴着墨镜，或者干脆让弗瑞给我做一张面具——我知道神盾局早就有这种科技——总之你和弗瑞完全可以为我编造一个身份，然后就把我说成是你的约会对象。这非常合理，也很严谨，因为你家的那个史蒂夫看到我的背影了，根据他的震惊程度，我相信他一定对此印象深刻，而只有我自己才是这个世界上身材最像我自己的人。”

巴基沉默着，像是在认真思考他这段话的可行性。

但片刻后，他哑声说道：“不，不可以。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫似乎对自己的提议兴致勃勃，“反正也是假的约会，不是吗？让我来伪装我自己，没有比这更合适的方案！”

“对，说得太好了，反正都是假的。”巴基直勾勾地盯着他，咬牙切齿地说道，“这只是个假的约会对象罢了，谁都可以来顶替，甚至让我真的跟他约会都可以。但这个人选，史蒂夫·罗杰斯——这个人选谁都可以，只有你不行。”


	9. Chapter 9

弗瑞在一大早到达安全屋时，史蒂夫甚至还没有起床。

他一个激灵从床上爬起来，有点迷茫地看着这个还不太熟悉的房间，看着门口站着的尼克·弗瑞，并且听到浴室里隐约传来了花洒中的流水声。

过了好一会，他才从神情恍惚中彻底清醒过来。

“噢……抱歉。”史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，“一时之间没反应过来自己在哪里……而且昨晚睡得实在太沉了，说实话我已经很久没睡得这么安稳过了，自从……”

他忽然闭上了嘴，没继续往下说。

“喏，手机。”弗瑞将一个盒子丢到他床上，“神盾局内部专用，无法被普通信号追踪定位。只预存了两个联系人号码，一个是我，一个是巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫摸着盒子笑了笑：“这就够了，谢谢。”

就在这时，浴室的门开了，巴基从里面走了出来。

他显然是刚冲了个凉，长发湿漉漉地搭在肩膀上，下半身围着白色浴巾，上半身赤裸。史蒂夫的目光直勾勾地定格在巴基那疤痕累累的肩膀与手臂的连接处，心中翻搅着无法平复的内疚与自责。

“啊哦……”弗瑞用那只独眼诧异地看向巴基，“没想到你也在。”

“你应该想到的，我们的金发小朋友显然需要睡前故事才能安眠。”巴基用干毛巾胡乱擦拭头发。

“唔，你的睡前故事看来很奏效，他刚告诉我他睡得很好。”弗瑞点点头，然后故意眨了眨眼睛，意有所指地说道，“我还以为你昨晚去约会了呢。”

巴基擦拭头发的动作稍许停滞，皱眉道：“那鸟人的嘴巴可真够快的。说吧，那家伙在哪里传播的消息？神盾局聊天群？所以，现在是整个神盾局都知道了所谓的‘巴恩斯去约会了’这件事吗？”

“不，他发了推特——‘冬日美人与神秘人私会彻夜未归’——我想现在全世界都知道了。”

巴基愤怒地将毛巾丢在了沙发上。

“好吧。弗瑞，那么我现在有点事需要求你帮忙了。”

“让我猜一猜——你大概是需要一个伪装的约会对象？”

“你很敏锐。”

“当然，在我发现你没有真的去约会，而是出现在这里时，我就猜到了个大概。好吧，让我想想……你觉得运输部的约瑟夫怎么样？他打听过你，对你很感兴趣，应该非常乐于帮这个忙。”

“不是随便谁都行。”巴基叹了口气，比划道，“我需要这个人是金发，身高比我高这么多，肩膀大概比我宽这么多，然后——”

弗瑞犀利地眯起独眼：“对不起，但我总觉得，你好像在描述你们家那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“没错。”并非弗瑞口中“巴基家的”这位史蒂夫，忽然下了床并强行插入对话，“因为我就是他的约会对象。”

尼克·弗瑞顿时目光如炬，在巴基和史蒂夫之间来回扫视，一会儿看看史蒂夫凌乱的床，一会儿又看看巴基刚刚出浴的模样。随后，他露出高深莫测的表情，语气也变得奇怪起来：“哇哦，所以，昨晚你们俩——”

“没有！停止你龌龊的幻想！”巴基有点恼火地打断他，“这一切都是误会。昨晚为了不让史蒂夫看到这家伙，我迫不得己撒了个谎。但显然，现在有点圆不回来了，所以我需要一个身形像他的人陪我演戏，仅此而已！我可没跟他发生过什么奇怪的事！”

“我就说嘛，要发生的话早就发生了，你又不是不认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯，还能等得到这个穿越过来的小子？”弗瑞摊摊手，一派轻松地说道，“那这个问题很好解决，你为什么不直接找他本人来扮演约会对象呢？大不了我给他弄一副电子面具就是了，这不仅是最方便最不容易露馅的方法，而且还可以保护他穿越者的身份。”

巴基马上反对：“不可以！”

“但我觉得可以。”史蒂夫再次插入对话，“显然只有我自己最了解这其中的情况，我也不会泄密，没人比我更合适这项工作。”

弗瑞提醒他：“这份工作可没有工资。”

“无所谓。”史蒂夫笑笑，“实际上，既然已经来到这个世界了，那么甚至我还可以帮你们做点别的什么。”

“哦？”弗瑞来了兴趣，“比如？是我想的那样吗？”

史蒂夫扬起下巴颏：“你们出任务的人手还够吗？”

“你认真的？”弗瑞显然已经开始认真考虑他的提议，“罗杰斯，这可是一件大事，你得想清楚再决定。”

“我不想就这么待在安全屋里无所事事。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫，回答得飞快，“我已经睡了七十年了，现在必须给自己找点活干了。”

弗瑞摸着下巴，沉吟道：“那么好吧，实际上现在正好青黄不接，我们的确缺人手。那么就——”

“你疯了吗？”巴基忍不住大喊一声，“你们两个都疯了吗？听着，弗瑞，你绝不能让这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯上战场，他会受伤的！”

“巴基，实际上我比你更加不容易受伤。”史蒂夫看向他，语气很是温柔，“我不是在炫耀自己比你厉害，只是你一向战斗起来都有点不顾一切……总之，给我一个与你重新并肩作战的机会吧，天知道我有多怀念那种感觉！”

“闭嘴，我们不能冒这个险！”巴基扭头对他冲动地怒吼，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，为什么你就不能老老实实呆在这里，每天看看电视上上网，然后吃饭睡觉，一直乖乖等到那台该死的传送机修好，等到上面那些榆木疙瘩脑袋彻底转过弯来，然后毫发无损地滚回你的时间线再去找外星人打架呢？”

史蒂夫眨巴着他的蓝眼睛：“可是你会保护我的，对吗？”

“什么？对，废话，我他妈的当然会保护你，但这不是你一定要涉险的理由！万一你出了什么事呢，万一你死在战场……你明白吗？那将会导致时空大乱！你让我们怎么去面对这个无法估量的严重后果？”

“没有那个万一。”史蒂夫自信又倔强地回答，“而且，如果任务的危险程度甚至能达到会令我出意外的程度……那么你呢，巴基，你的安危会怎样？如果我明明就身处于这个世界，却因为没有与你并肩作战而导致你再出什么事……你觉得我还能承受得住这个打击吗？不，不可能，我会发疯的。就算是为了我吧，巴克……就算是为了我，求你允许我这么干，让我在战场上照看你，求你。”

巴基震惊地、不可思议望着史蒂夫。

理智令巴基无比拒绝让这位2012年的史蒂夫在2023年上战场涉险。但他心里明白，史蒂夫已经抛出了令他无法反驳的理由——因为假使处境倒转，巴基会任由史蒂夫独自上战场而自己躲在家里享受平淡生活吗？根本不可能。

他只好再度看向弗瑞，用眼神哀求他，希望他能拒绝掉史蒂夫的疯狂请求。

但弗瑞却对史蒂夫点了点头：“果然，你还是你。这样吧，罗杰斯，你洗漱完后就跟我去神盾局一趟，我得扫描你的脸，然后为你量身定做电子面具。”

“太感谢了。”史蒂夫对弗瑞由衷地说道，然后冲巴基眨眨眼睛，走进浴室。

“这太莽撞了，弗瑞！”巴基攥着拳头低声抱怨，“你不该由着他任性妄为！你明知道这么干的风险多高，你我都承担不起。”

“我自有安排，你放心，他不会有事。”弗瑞的心态看起来却比巴基要轻松多了——他已经怡然自得地半靠在沙发上，随手拿起一个苹果啃起来，并仰头望向巴基，“一会儿我就带罗杰斯去神盾局，你也快回家吃个早饭换身衣服吧，十点半来神盾局，有个会议需要你们参加。”

“……今天不是放假吗？”

“临时会议。”弗瑞微笑道，“但很重要哦，你必须出席，别迟到。”

回家的一路上，巴基都在烦恼自己该如何面对山姆和史蒂夫注定会到来的盘问。但当他到家后，却发现家里一个人都没有，只是门板内侧被贴了张便签纸，上面是山姆龙飞凤舞的大字：“我们去神盾局了。”

巴基看了看挂钟，已经九点半了。他取下便签纸丢进垃圾桶，然后迅速换了身衣服，直奔神盾局。

为了躲避与两位室友在神盾局相遇，巴基特意选择了从后门进入。他本想直接偷溜进会议室，但显然，命运对他从不偏爱——电梯门刚一打开，他就看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯身板笔直地站在会议室门口，正探寻地看向电梯，似乎在猜测是谁上来了。

电梯门无情地打开，两个人都愣住了。

“噢……”巴基摸了摸鼻子，走下电梯，尴尬地与这位不期而遇的室友打招呼，“嗯……早上好。”

史蒂夫上下打量着他，似乎在观察他与昨天相比有什么不同。

这样的目光令巴基浑身都不自在，于是他低下头，凝视脚下的深色地毯，逃避与史蒂夫目光相接的可能性。

“山姆呢？”

“去买咖啡了。”

真是该死！巴基在心中暗骂。这只鸟人，不用他的时候他到处乱蹦跶，可一旦需要他出现缓解气氛，他就必然会消失不见。

但该来的怎么也躲不掉，巴基很快便听到史蒂夫深沉地叹了口气，抱起胳膊严肃地说道：“巴克，我们得谈谈。关于昨晚的事……”

巴基自内心深处发出一声绝望的呻吟——他一点都不想跟史蒂夫谈这个。

和自己暗恋多年且刚刚决定放弃的人谈论自己的现任假男友？拜托，他凭什么要受这份罪？

于是他也抱起胳膊，摆出防御姿态，稍微向后退了一步，与史蒂夫拉开一个不近不远的距离。

“我们可以晚上回去再谈。”

“你今晚会回家？”

“嗯。”

“所以……”史蒂夫迟缓地说道，“你昨晚真的是和他一起过夜的吗？”

巴基甚至暗自想笑——世界上为什么会有这么讽刺的事？！男朋友？不，这是完全的扯淡。可昨晚他是和那个人一起过夜的吗？天哪，这他妈竟然是一句真话！

“对，是的。”他摆出一副豁出去了的样子，直视史蒂夫，“在他家。”

“我本来无权干涉你的私人生活，但是巴克，你了解他吗，他是什么人？”

巴基咬了咬嘴唇，回答：“无可奉告。”

史蒂夫的呼吸似乎重了一点。

“那至少你得知道他是做什么工作的吧？还有年龄，他多大了，适合你吗？”

“无可奉告。”

“……你不需要用这个态度对付我，巴基。我很关心你，我只想知道你到底是否已经做好与他长期交往下去的准备。”

“不。”巴基不假思索地飞快回答，“我不需要准备这个。我甚至都不知道他能在我身边待多久。”

这下史蒂夫彻底拧起了眉毛：“所以，你是在谈一段根本就没有未来的感情？”

巴基在一瞬间睁大了眼睛。

“没有未来”这个残酷的词组，如同一把锋利的刀，直接切断了他的神经末梢。

巴基用力眨着眼睛，鼻头酸胀发红，喉结上下蠕动，拼命吞咽那些有可能会从眼眶里涌出来的不合时宜的液体——是啊，没有未来，没有未来……

我跟他当然他妈的没有未来了，因为你他妈的就是他的未来！

“我不在乎，史蒂夫，我压根不在乎那些。”再开口时，巴基嗓音沙哑，“什么‘未来’啊，玩玩罢了。那个人完全符合我的审美和性癖，我们就只是上上床，何必认真呢？”

史蒂夫的胸脯上下起伏，像是在拼命压抑自己的怒火。他沉声道：“你在玩弄感情？你以前不是这样的人，巴克。”

“人总是会变的，史蒂夫。”巴基直视他，眼眶通红，“你应该比我更了解这一点。”

两个人各自抱着胳膊站在会议室大门的左右，如对峙般瞪着彼此，紧张的空气令整条空无一人的走廊气氛压抑到极点。他们到底是什么时候变成了这样呢？千言万语却不能直说，逃避，隔阂，冲突，被迫用一个谎言去弥补另一个谎言……

他们可是史蒂夫和巴基啊，他们本不该是这样的关系。

直到电梯再次发出“叮”的一声打破走廊中的寂静，山姆·威尔逊一马当先走出电梯，并大声嚷嚷着：“嘿！猜猜我遇到了谁？”

史蒂夫和巴基同时看向他。

山姆兴高采烈，完全没意识到这两位朋友之间的不对劲。他让开身位，露出身后的尼克·弗瑞，和一个全然陌生的金发帅哥。

史蒂夫疑惑地打量那个陌生人，而巴基只看了他一眼，就倒吸一口凉气——该死的，弗瑞竟然真的这么干了！

弗瑞飞快打开会议室大门，并邀请他们入座。

巴基没有如往常一样坐在史蒂夫旁边——他选择了会议长桌的另一边，也就是史蒂夫的对面。

那个“陌生帅哥”倒是毫不客气地一屁股坐在了他身边。

“那么，我先介绍一下。”弗瑞在众人坐定后，指着那位金发帅哥缓缓说道，“这位是新加入的超能力者，名叫罗杰·格兰特，代号流浪者。他会在未来的一段时间内暂时加入你们的队伍，与你们共同行动。”

“我们并不需要新生战斗力。”史蒂夫冷静地发言，“现在神盾局正处于人手不足的阶段，不如把他安排给别的小组，或许他们更需要他的战斗力——”

“噢，对不起，哥们儿。”史蒂夫有点抱歉地看向巴基身边的那个代号“流浪者”的陌生人，诚恳地说道，“请别误会，这只是战力部署意见，绝不是在针对你。”

流浪者盯着他看，什么也没回答，只是对他意味不明地勾起唇角。

“流浪者已经录入你们的小队了，不容更改。”弗瑞威严地说道，“队长，其他小队的事就不劳你操心了。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩膀：“好吧，那么我会亲自检测他的战力水准，然后再安排他——”

“实际上，除了成为你们小队的新队员外，我还有另外一个身份。”流浪者忽然缓缓开口。

巴基在一瞬间就明白了他的意思。他脸色煞白，瞪向流浪者，企图用冬兵特有的凶狠眼神让他闭嘴。

但这显然是没有用的——这倔强的家伙从小到大就从没听取过他的意见。

罗杰·格兰特抬起手臂，搭在巴基的肩膀上将他往自己怀中重重搂过，然后微笑着对坐在他们正对面的前任美国队长说道：“我就是巴基·巴恩斯刚刚交往的男朋友。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯忽然感觉自己的胃袋如灌了铅般下沉。


	10. Chapter 10

前任美国队长准备对新加入队伍的成员“流浪者”进行能力测试。

说是能力测试，其实测试方法非常简单粗暴——流浪者可以从他们现有的三名成员中选择一个，然后打一架。

罗杰·格兰特站在训练场上，饶有兴致地对三位成员眯起眼睛，似乎在思考和谁交手比较合适。

“我来。”巴基觉得这活儿义不容辞，他脱掉皮夹克，露出闪闪发光的金属胳膊，“我和他打。”

“噢噢，这可不行。”山姆尖着嗓子说道，“你放水怎么办？”

巴基冷笑：“怎么会？我当年打史蒂夫都没放水。”

“那还不是因为你失忆了！而且，如果你没放水的话，我在河边找到的估计就是美国队长的尸体了。”山姆有理有据地分析道，“更何况，史蒂夫只是你的朋友，这位格兰特先生可是你的男朋友呢，万一你舍不得下手……”

巴基将金属拳头的页片攥得咔咔作响。他本想继续反驳，却忽然意识到，“格兰特”正在好奇地偷听他们的对话。

巴基当然不想让这个来自于2012年的史蒂夫知悉他们2014年才会发生的事，于是只好忍气吞声地瞪着山姆：“那你去跟他打？”

“我打就我打，我——”

就在这时，史蒂夫忽然上前一步：“我来吧。”

格兰特满意地点点头：“我也正有此意。”

山姆急道：“可是队长，你自从手术后还没恢复训练——”

“正好练手。”史蒂夫三两下脱掉上衣，露出被白背心紧紧包裹的结实肉体，雄赳赳气昂昂走上训练场。

“我总觉得怪怪的……”山姆看着史蒂夫和格兰特各自拉开架势的身影，忍不住对巴基嘟囔，“说实话，如果看不清脸的话，我都有点分不出来他们俩谁是谁……这身材也太像了吧！”

“还好吧……”巴基只好敷衍他，“身高体型什么的，凑巧罢了。”

山姆忽然怪笑了几声：“那回头一起出任务要是遇到黑灯瞎火的时候，你可别抱错人啊！”

“舌头不想要了可以告诉我。”巴基恶狠狠威胁他，“我帮你割掉，不额外收费。”

“你这几天可真凶。”

“你自找的。”

在两个人进行幼稚的斗嘴时，史蒂夫和格兰特已经毫不客气地肉搏起来。他们的动作都迅捷有力，出招套路也非常相似，一时之间打得难舍难分，吸引了不少训练场外的神盾局员工们围观。

这战况令山姆咋舌：“没想到这个流浪者这么厉害，竟然能和经验丰富的队长打个五五开？他到底多大岁数了？”

巴基心不在焉地回答：“唔，二十六七岁吧。”

“这么年轻？”山姆暧昧地看向巴基，“没想到啊，巴基·巴恩斯，原来你偏好嫩草？是因为二十来岁的小年轻体力好吗？”

巴基面无表情地看向山姆那张开起玩笑来毫无底线、眉飞色舞的脸：“鸟人，我又想揍你了。”

“你哪天不想揍我？”

“今天格外想。”

忽然，从场外看热闹的人群中发出一连串的惊呼与叫好声。巴基和山姆赶紧看向训练场内，只见史蒂夫与格兰特一同沉重地摔倒在了地上，但史蒂夫已经成功从背后勒住了格兰特的脖子。

“你输了，流浪者。”史蒂夫在格兰特耳边说道，“但功夫相当不错，是我低估你了。不过你的套路为什么和我这么像？

格兰特被死死勒着脖子，艰难地说道：“因为我是美国队长的粉丝。”

史蒂夫信以为真：“难怪你——”

就在这时，格兰特忽然惊呼一声：“糟糕，有人袭击巴基！”

史蒂夫一下子分了神，不由自主松开钳制格兰特的双手，目光在场外人群中焦急地搜索巴基的身影。

格兰特当然不会放过这个机会，马上用手肘大力撞向前任美国队长的鼻子。史蒂夫一下子被打了个正着，眼前金星乱冒，闷哼一声，捂着鼻子滚到一边。

格兰特摸着被掐勒得红肿的脖子站起来，又揉了揉手腕：“你输了，美国队长。”

史蒂夫已经勉强从地上爬了起来。他的鼻子里汩汩流出鲜血，山姆和巴基跑过来查看他的伤势。

“没事，没有大碍。”史蒂夫捂着鼻子仰头止血，“鼻骨没断，血一会就能止住了。”

格兰特向他伸出右手：“认可我了吗，队长？”

“欢迎加入我们。你很强，纵使最后不使诈，我也非常认可你。”史蒂夫诚恳地回答，腾出右手与他握了握，然后仰着脖子向场外走去。

史蒂夫与山姆走得稍远些后，巴基才对“格兰特”低声抱怨：“你竟然使诈？你怎么能这样对付你自己？”

“巴基，这不公平！”史蒂夫冲他眨眨眼睛，“你是不知道他穿越的时候是怎么诈我的！”

“可是你和你自己有什么好计较的，他就是你。”

“是啊，就因为他就是我，所以我才能完全洞悉他的弱点，打败他也轻而易举。”

“弱点？你是指什么？”

史蒂夫认真地盯着巴基的脸，然后摇摇头：“没什么。”

“喂！巴基！罗杰！”山姆隔着一段距离冲他们挥手，大喊，“为庆祝新队员加入，一起去吃披萨吗？”

巴基实在不想多惹麻烦，当机立断地拒绝：“不了，我们——”

“好啊！”史蒂夫却抢在他之前对山姆挥手示意，“我们这就过去！”

巴基不可思议地看向他：“你这是做什么，耍我吗？”

史蒂夫对他露出一个讨好的笑容：“拜托，巴基，我只是想借机多了解一下未来的自己罢了，我对他真的很好奇。”

“操你的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你真是个大麻烦！”巴基无奈地低声咒骂，然后匆匆走向山姆和另一个史蒂夫。

史蒂夫不以为意，马上追过去，与他并肩前行。

他们很快就坐在了大家最喜爱的那家披萨店里。气氛还算不错，只除了分披萨时，史蒂夫和“流浪者”因为口味过于一致而同时叉住了最后一片意大利辣肉肠披萨。

巴基捏着眉心翻白眼，山姆黑白分明的眼珠子瞪着两个金发大个子，咕噜噜转来转去。最终，较为年长的那个松开了餐叉。

“你吃吧。你是新来的，应该让给你。而且我们住得离这边很近，随时都能来。”

“那我就不客气了。”罗杰·格兰特有些得意地将最后那片披萨叉进自己的盘子吃了起来。

巴基不停地给自己灌咖啡，并由衷希望“格兰特”快点吃完，希望两个史蒂夫之间不要再发生更多的对话，然后他好赶紧逃离现场。

但史蒂夫放下餐叉后，擦了擦嘴唇，忽然正襟危坐。

完了，巴基心想，这显然就是他“准备谈一谈”的前奏。

果然，史蒂夫盯着格兰特开了口：“说起来……格兰特，你和巴基是怎么认识的？”

“史蒂夫！”巴基马上抗议，“这不是欢迎新人的聚餐吗？我们或许不该讨论队员的私事——”

“没关系。”格兰特终于搞定了最后一口披萨，然后也擦了擦嘴唇，一本正经地坐直了上半身，轻松直面前任美国队长审视的目光，“谈谈无妨，私事能增进我们对彼此的了解，对今后任务中的配合有助益。”

两个金发大个子盯着彼此的目光似乎能在空气中摩擦出激烈火花。

山姆忍不住偷偷对巴基做口型：“我有一种奇异的错觉——他们俩才是真正的美国队长，老子什么都不是。”

巴基用口型回复他：“他们俩都是白痴。”

“实际上地球恢复正常还没几天。”史蒂夫说，“我甚至都不知道巴基是什么时候出去和你约会的，因为我记得他这几天除了出过一次任务之外，都一直和我……我们在一起。”

“但爱情从不以时间长短论输赢。”格兰特回答，“我对巴基是……呃……一见钟情。对，没错，一见钟情。”

史蒂夫忍不住看了巴基一眼。

“好吧，我能理解，巴基的确外貌出色。但你了解他吗？你知道他经历过什么吗？恕我直言，格兰特先生，你似乎颇为年轻，巴基的经历可能比你想象中要复杂得多，也沉重得多。我不希望你只是肤浅地被他的外表所吸引，然后在了解真相后，又很快找借口离开他。”

“你不希望？请问罗杰斯先生是站在什么立场上‘不希望’的呢？难道是因为如果以后我们分手的话，会影响队伍内部的团结稳定吗？”

山姆对巴基一个音节一个音节夸张地比口型：“我，想，逃，跑。”

巴基：“我，比，你，更，想。”

“当然不是！”史蒂夫的声音不由自主抬高了一些，但他很快便意识到了这一点，重新压下声音，平复情绪，“巴基是我的挚友，是我一生中最重要的人。我如家人一般关心他，不希望他受到任何伤害，仅此而已。”

“那么我也是。”格兰特冷静地凝视史蒂夫的眼睛，“我发誓，我把他看得比自己的性命还重要，我对他的感情厚度与你一般无二。”

史蒂夫叹了口气：“我也很想相信你，格兰特。我当然希望巴基能够获得幸福和真爱，可你才认识他几天？我们的感情厚度是不可能相比的。”

“几天？让我算算——或许是三天？”格兰特轻笑一声，但马上收敛笑意，“可我总觉得我们就像是已经认识一百年了——或许这就是缘分吧，或许我上辈子就认识巴基了。”

史蒂夫目光下坠，有些失神地望向已经一片狼藉的餐桌。

“那么，或许吧……”他低声说道，“我不太理解你的感受，但可能那是因为我还不够了解爱情。”

从餐厅里出来后，格兰特表示希望巴基跟他一起回家。

“不行，S…罗杰。”巴基果断拒绝，“今晚不行。”

格兰特的蓝眼睛中流露出明显的失望，但他没再多说什么，转身孤孤单单地离开了。

到家后，巴基试图把自己一个人关在房间里，但史蒂夫很快便叩了叩他的门，然后自行打开。

“我还是想和你谈谈。”他靠在门口，看着懒洋洋躺在床上的巴基说道。

巴基发出一声沉重的叹息声，用手背遮住眼睛，抱怨道：“老天，真人你都见到了，你到底还想知道些什么？”

史蒂夫走过来，坐在巴基床沿，轻轻牵起他遮住眼睛的手放到一边。

“就谈谈罗杰·格兰特吧。”他直视巴基的绿眼睛，令他的目光无法逃避，“我觉得他没你说的那么糟糕，虽然他的年龄应该比我们都小很多——我是指哪怕是生理年龄——但我仍然认为他是一个值得信赖的人。”

巴基一骨碌爬了起来，坐在床单上平视史蒂夫。

“凭什么？”他质问，“你凭什么这么认为，你才跟他聊了几句？”

“不知道……但罗杰·格兰特令我感觉很熟悉。”史蒂夫诚实地回答，“他看起来不是那种会玩弄感情的人。巴克，如果你真的想要展开一段感情的话……或许你可以试着对格兰特认真点。

巴基直勾勾地看着史蒂夫这张近在咫尺的脸——此时此刻，这张脸上写满了真心实意的关爱。

巴基知道，史蒂夫所说所做的一切都是发自内心地为他好。可史蒂夫越是这样，就越令巴基心中翻搅起百般滋味。

“是吗，你是这么想的吗？”他凝视着史蒂夫的眼睛，强压下内心的痛苦，慢慢问道，“你的意思是……你想让我跟他结婚吗？”

史蒂夫愣了愣，然后用力握住巴基的双手：“结婚？不，怎么可能那么快。我的意思是，或许你可以把他列为可以认真考虑的人选看看。毕竟婚姻是人生大事，当然要找到最对的那个人，然后才能——”

巴基缓缓低头，看着史蒂夫此刻覆盖在他手上的那双温暖的手。

那枚戒指在史蒂夫的无名指上散发着幽幽金光，无时无刻不在提醒着巴基，史蒂夫已经做出了自己的选择，找到了他口中那个“最对的人”。

“当然，你说得对，结婚当然是要找到最对的那个人。”巴基点点头，将双手从史蒂夫手中抽出来，然后站起身来披上外套。

“这么晚了你要去哪儿？”

“当然是去找那个对的人。”巴基扭头，用力对他扯起一个难看的笑容，然后拧开大门，走入黑暗。

随着巴基的离去，大门被一阵风般带上了。史蒂夫盯着那扇门，忽然觉得浑身乏力，心里空落落的，像是全身上下的能量正在被一股无形的力量逐渐抽干。

“怎么回事，冬日美人又出去了？”山姆刚好从浴室里走出来，看到史蒂夫不太对劲的样子，有些纳闷地问道。

“山姆……”史蒂夫非常缓慢地转过身来，用那双有些失神的蓝眼睛看向他，“不知为何，我觉得我正在失去他。”

巴基在夜风中走着，并不知道自己到底想要去哪里。

虽然他其实有两个地方可以去，但每个地方都存在着一个他并不想见到的史蒂夫，所以他变得无家可归，无处可去。

最后，他走到一家gay吧门口。

巴基在那家gay吧对街的黑暗中驻足了很长时间。虽然是晚上，但对面门庭若市、熙熙攘攘，长街如一条分界线，泾渭分明地将那边的热闹和这边的落寞隔离开来。巴基静静伫立，思考自己该不该干脆就这么迈过去。

或许迈过去，他也就彻底解脱了。在那边，他可以让自己掩藏了数十年的情绪完全释放，或许那才是一个彻底的新生。

巴基咬咬牙，才向前跨出一步，就被人大力拽住胳膊向后拉扯。

巴基恼火地回头，然后不出意外地看到了罗杰·格兰特那张假脸。

“你跟踪我？”他瞪着他。

“所以，你真的是同性恋。”史蒂夫顶着他那张电子假脸说道，“而你从没跟我说过这个，巴基。这么多年了，从没。”

“因为那是犯法的，史蒂夫！”巴基咬牙切齿地回答，“在咱们那个年代，如果我说出来，搞不好我会连累别人和我一起上军事法庭！”

史蒂夫深深叹了口气，然后手指摸向脸侧，不知道操作了什么，解除掉了自己的面具伪装。

“所以，你爱的那个人也是107步兵团的，是我们的战友，对吗？”他在夜风中温柔地看着巴基，“他是谁，我认识吗？”

对街五颜六色的霓虹灯光倒映在史蒂夫那双深沉的蓝色眼眸中，巴基看着他的眼睛，却没作任何回答。

于是史蒂夫又叹了一口气：“好吧，那他现在还活着吗？”

“他活得很好。”

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫片刻，继续问道：“那你告诉过他你爱他吗？这个时代不是已经没有那些后顾之忧了吗？”

巴基轻轻摇头，苦笑：“他是直男，史蒂夫，他已经拥有幸福的一生。这根本没必要表白，我不想打扰他的生活。爱一个人不应该强求得到回应，我知道自己爱他，这就足够了。”

史蒂夫凝望巴基的眼神变得忧伤起来，几乎令巴基无法承受。

他狼狈地错开与史蒂夫对视的目光，并轻推了史蒂夫一把：“喂，别这么可怜兮兮地看着我！我最不需要的感情就是同情与怜悯，因为我已经决定彻底忘掉他了。”

史蒂夫被他推得身形轻晃，但很快便稳住。他抓住巴基的手臂，将他慢慢地、一点点地拉进自己的怀中，拥抱住，然后将下巴习惯性地垫在巴基的肩膀上，呢喃道：“我知道，我全都知道。”

巴基原本以为，此刻的自己会非常抗拒史蒂夫的拥抱，无论是来自于哪一个史蒂夫。

但当他真的被史蒂夫的气息所包裹住时，他发现自己竟然平静如水，甚至开始学会享受这个拥抱所带来的温度与力度。

他伏在史蒂夫肩头，慢慢闭上眼睛，小声嘟囔：“不，你什么都不知道。史蒂夫，你是个傻瓜。”

“对，我的确是傻瓜。”史蒂夫低沉地笑了一声，慢慢抚摸怀中人的后背，“可是，巴克，虽然天生的性取向不是那个人的错……但我一想到那个人竟然让你这么伤心，让你念念不忘了这么多年，我就很想揍他一顿。”

巴基忍不住发出闷笑，心中暗想：怎么这么巧呢，你下午刚刚揍过他一顿了。

但史蒂夫却忽然继续说道：“我甚至有点嫉妒他。”

巴基顿时感觉心跳漏了一拍。

“你说什么？”他僵在史蒂夫的怀抱中，“你为什么要嫉妒他？”

“……我也说不清。我不知道。”史蒂夫怅然回答。

然后，他慢慢收拢手臂，将巴基搂抱得更紧，紧得他们之间容不下一丝空隙。

“只是……如果你这样深切地爱过一人，那个人为什么不能是我呢？”他的语气是发自内心的诚挚，“如果是我的话，我一定不会让你这么难过。”

巴基用力把脸藏进了史蒂夫的脖子里。

很快，滴滴热泪顺着史蒂夫脖颈的曲线下淌，缓缓流向心脏。


	11. Chapter 11

手机在怀中嗡嗡震动，巴基睁开眼睛。

他发现自己睡在地板上，抱着一块软绵绵的沙发垫。年轻的史蒂夫像个小男孩一样从后面抱着他，胳膊缠绕着他的腰，脸埋在他的后颈，金色短发支棱在他脖子里，毛茸茸的痒。

巴基马上想起他们昨夜喝了很多很多酒，然后就像小时候那样把沙发垫摆在地上并肩躺下。

虽然两个人都喝不醉，但酒精令他们精神亢奋。他们就像是一同变回了十六七岁的少年，轻松地打闹、说笑，然后搂抱在一起沉沉入眠。

巴基接起电话，轻声问：“怎么了？”

“你们有活儿了。”尼克·弗瑞在电话那头飞快说道，“速来神盾局。”

就在这时，史蒂夫醒了。他迷迷糊糊地用脑袋蹭了蹭巴基的脖子，在他耳边拉出一个懒洋洋的长音：“谁——呀——”

有那么几秒钟，电话那头见多识广的尼克·弗瑞沉默得连呼吸声都消失了。

“巴恩斯，请问这是哪个罗杰斯？”

巴基一把将史蒂夫的金色脑袋推开，然后对着话筒急匆匆解释：“不是你想的那样——”

“不不不，我什么都没想。”弗瑞马上说道，“算了，你还是别告诉我是哪个史蒂夫了……你放心我不会告诉别人这件事的，然后我们神盾局见。”

他马上像被烫到了手一般撂了电话。

这时，史蒂夫终于彻底清醒过来。他有点呆滞地望向巴基，问：“怎么了？”

巴基没好气地瞪着他：“这下好了，弗瑞八成以为我们是真的睡了。”

史蒂夫又愣了愣，紧跟着却笑了起来。

巴基拼命克制自己想要揍他一顿的心情：“这他妈有什么好笑的！这简直太荒谬了！”

“弗瑞以为我们睡了其实也没什么大碍啊。”史蒂夫坏笑着说道，“如果另一个‘我’以为我们睡了，那才是真正的——”

“你还是闭嘴吧！”巴基捡起一块沙发垫，用力丢到史蒂夫脸上。

巴基和罗杰·格兰特一同出现在神盾局的会议室门口时，史蒂夫和山姆已经在座位上等候了。弗瑞看了看格兰特，然后对巴基挤眉弄眼，露出了一个心照不宣的表情：“啊，原来是这一个。”

巴基翻着白眼入座：“你真的想多了。”

人已经到齐，弗瑞马上进入工作状态。

“琼斯教授——”他向会议室大屏幕投影出一张标准的证件照，“美国公民，就职于机密级生化实验室。”

照片上的琼斯教授看起来很瘦弱，戴着高度数眼镜，一头淡金色中长发病恹恹地贴在脑袋上，嘴角耷拉着，露出不讨喜的神色。

“他被绑架了。”弗瑞继续陈述，“据可靠消息称，他现在被某个神秘组织挟持到了俄罗斯南部的一个边陲小镇。但由于那里是俄罗斯领土，我国的特种部队不便入境，所以只能交由秘密特工——也就是你们——来解决问题。”

史蒂夫和格兰特同时挺直腰板，严肃地回答：“明白！”

山姆诧异地看了他们俩一眼。

“那么接下来，我会把具体资料发送到各位的手机。但情报极其有限，你们准备好乘坐今天的航班出发吧——请记住，本次行动是绝密的，不到万不得已，绝不能向俄罗斯公民暴露你们的真实身份。”

“明白！”史蒂夫和格兰特又异口同声地回答。

山姆又奇怪地看向格兰特。

“那么，任务期限48小时。”弗瑞看了看手表，然后抬头看向四名超级英雄，“时间紧迫，祝你们好运。”

弗瑞离开会议室，让四个人自行讨论任务的具体实施计划。

史蒂夫与格兰特显然都做了详尽的笔记，两人你一言我一语地指着笔记认真商讨起来。而山姆则悄悄挪向巴基的位置，在他耳边低声说道：“说真的，你是怎么熬过来的？”

巴基不明其意：“什么？”

“两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”山姆阴阳怪气地说道。

巴基心头一沉，紧张地盯住山姆的眼睛：“你在说什么傻话呢？”

“我的意思是，那个罗杰·格兰特简直就像是另一个队长！天哪，你不这么觉得吗？看看他们俩这如出一辙的正经模样吧——你是怎么忍受自己生命中最亲密的人都是史蒂夫·罗杰斯款式的？虽然我很敬佩队长，但你不会觉得窒息吗，你甚至还和其中一个谈恋爱！”

巴基暗暗松了口气，顺口敷衍山姆：“我他妈怎么知道？缘分吧。另外，山姆，我必须得告诉你，我的生活中也不都是史蒂夫·罗杰斯这款吧——你看看，我这不是也非常亲近你吗？”

刚刚还趴在巴基肩头的山姆在一瞬间就与他拉开了超过一米距离，并对他竖起一根中指：“邪恶的冬日战士，休想把我拉入跟两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯争风吃醋的旋涡！”

“好，就这么定了。”对面的“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”们已经合上了笔记，两个人一同看向山姆和巴基。

“你们俩在做什么？”史蒂夫微微皱眉，“比中指？”

“是啊，他说他爱我，此生非我不可。”巴基勾起唇角，“我说对不起啊山姆，你来晚了，我心里全是另一个人。于是他就对我比了个中指——唉，真是小心眼。”

看着对面目光炯炯的史蒂夫·罗杰斯和罗杰·格兰特，山姆缓缓将双手高举过头顶：“别听他的，他可是个苏联间谍啊！都是一派胡言，我投降，我投降还不行吗？”

为了不引起任何人的注意，史蒂夫和格兰特的计划是所有人全部分头行动。

他们甚至是乘坐两个架次的航班，分别飞往莫斯科与圣彼得堡的。为了假装彼此不认识，就连同一架次的两个人也没有坐在一起。

抵达莫斯科与圣彼得堡后，他们又各自选择不同班次的火车，向那座名叫“涅苏西斯克”的俄罗斯边陲小镇进发。

下午两点左右，四个人全部抵达目的地。

小镇不大，但还算热闹，人民生活得怡然自得，表面上完全看不出与弗瑞口中的那个可疑组织有任何瓜葛。

但也不是完全无法下手——涅苏西斯克镇面积小，也不是有名的旅游地区，那么琼斯教授作为一个长相特点还算突出的美国人来说，只要他出现过，就肯定会给当地人留下印象。

他们本应先从涅苏西斯克的旅馆排查起，但人人都知道旅馆是与外乡人打交道最频繁的地方，绑匪当然也不例外，加之本次任务是绝密行动，如果直接去旅馆盘问，说不定在什么线索都没有拿到之前，反而会先引起绑匪方面、甚至是俄罗斯警方的注意。

而一旦被拆穿身份，得知是美国超级英雄入境，恐怕会引起国际纠纷。

史蒂夫等人决定继续装作彼此互不相识，分头在小镇里逛逛，看看能不能从小镇居民口中套出什么有用的情报。

巴基显然是最先适应俄罗斯小镇的人。他自如地在市场上闲逛，用俄语与摊主们熟练攀谈，看起来完全就像是一个本地人。

在一个水果摊前，他遇到了山姆——那家伙正在假装自己是一个法国人，然后故意用拙劣的英语同水果摊老板砍价。

巴基听到那个老板用充满了俄罗斯口味的英语骂他：“这里是俄罗斯的地盘，我管你是法国德国还是美国人，你想买东西就得使用俄语！”

“说得对，哥们儿。”巴基凑过去，对老板点点头，然后鄙夷地看向山姆，用纯熟的粗俚俄语说道，“这法国佬真是欠教育。”

看着山姆一脸迷茫无解的模样，巴基偷笑着离开了这个水果摊。

捉弄山姆令巴基心情愉悦，他带着一脸微笑继续闲逛。在镇中心那座标志性的东正教堂附近，巴基看到一片贩卖手工艺品的摊位，其间站着两个熟悉的背影。

其中离他较近的那个是史蒂夫，稍远点的则是“格兰特”。巴基以狙击手的出色视力发现了一件好笑的事——史蒂夫和“格兰特”虽然在逛不同的摊位，但他们手里正在挑选的东西竟然都是套娃，而且长得一模一样。

真不愧是同一个人，巴基暗暗心想。他显然没有意识到自己盯着那两个背影时不小心露出的笑容有多灿烂，直到他附近的一个摊主对他打招呼：“嗨，帅哥，要买点纪念品吗？”

巴基看向她——那是一个年轻女孩，满脸雀斑但不掩姿色。她似乎对巴基很感兴趣，当巴基的目光落到她身上时，她开始暗送秋波。

于是巴基走了过去。

“纪念品？”他用俄语问道，“所以，你是怎么确定我是外国人的？”

“啊？其实我并没有以为你是外国人。”那女孩爽朗地大笑起来，“好吧，我只是确定你不是涅苏西斯克人，因为我长年累月在这里摆摊，小镇上的所有人几乎都见过，却从没见过你。我想……如果我见过你的话，应该印象非常深刻才对。”

她对他感兴趣，这显然是在调情。

“聪明的姑娘。”巴基称赞她，然后低头看向她的摊位——都是些雕刻了俄罗斯元素的精巧小玩意，木梳，镜子，小酒壶，指甲刀……

巴基拿起一个刻印了苏维埃红星的多功能小刀放在手心把玩，心中暗自盘算着，这姑娘说不定对所有外来者都能有点印象，既然她对自己有好感，那么不妨利用。

就在他琢磨着怎么开口打听才不显突兀时，忽然，他感到自己的屁股被重重地、非常恶意地捏了一下。

巴基在一瞬间暴跳如雷。他猛地回头，发现身后站着一个壮硕得夸张的男人。

那男人一头浅金色短发，个子比他高出整整一个头，肌肉虬劲，一双不怀好意的眼睛盯着巴基上下打量。他那肆无忌惮的眼神令巴基烦躁不堪。

“嘿，美人。”那家伙用不太熟练的俄语说道，“一起去喝一杯吗？”

巴基面无表情地仰视他，在幻想中已经将这个人按在地上暴揍了一百拳。但他真的不想惹麻烦，他们还有任务在身。

巴基冷哼一声，将十个美金丢在那女孩的摊位上，然后抓起那柄小刀转身就想离开。

“别走啊，美人！”那讨厌的男人却猛地攥住了他的肩膀，并在他身后大声嚷嚷，“3000美金怎么样？”

“你找错人了，哥们儿。”巴基压抑着内心的怒火，头也不回地说道，“劝你赶紧放手，否则后果自负。”

“找错人？不，我才没有。”那壮汉流里流气地淫笑起来，“我当然认得出同类。反正你也是一个人，不如陪我玩玩，既有钱赚，还能享受。”

他抓着巴基的肩膀拖向自己，靠近他的耳朵低声说道：“放心，我的老二很大，一定能干得你这辈子都忘不掉——”

巴基深吸一口气，忍无可忍地攥起了铁拳。

就在这时，他忽然听到一个熟悉的声音怒气冲冲地大喊了一声：“滚远点！他才不是一个人！”

紧跟着，那名壮汉的手松开了。巴基扭过头，马上看到那名壮汉被“砰”地一拳打得直接摔出去好几米的场景。

不好，这下他们暴露了！

“罗杰，你——”巴基对刚刚出拳教训人的同伴急匆匆开口，却在看清脸后怔住了。

那根本不是他理所当然认为的“罗杰·格兰特”——那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，属于他时空的那一个，本该更老成、更沉得住气的那一个。

此刻史蒂夫仍然还在怒气冲冲地瞪着那名壮汉，就像一头狮子正在用尖牙、利爪与嘶吼声威胁闯入他领地的土狼。

那名壮汉已经摸着脸上的伤从地上爬了起来。史蒂夫在一瞬间再次绷紧了浑身肌肉，显然已经做好了继续痛揍他的准备。

可那名壮汉爬起来后，却似乎并没有恼怒，反而神色暧昧地看了看史蒂夫，又看看巴基，随后露出一个诡异的笑容。

“明白了。”他擦了擦脸上的伤口，说，“后会有期。”

然后他扭头走远。

“土狼”离开雄狮的领地，史蒂夫这才逐渐放松下来。他走近巴基，叹了口气，低声说道：“抱歉，我的错，不该暴露咱们认识。但刚才那种情况实在令我……无法忍受。”

就在这时，巴基的目光越过史蒂夫的肩膀，看到站在稍远处的“格兰特”也正准备走过来。

不行，绝不能再暴露出更多的同伴了！巴基赶紧对格兰特轻轻摇头。

格兰特马上就理解了巴基的意思。他生生收回脚步，站在原地，显得有点手足无措。

“哇，你男朋友好厉害啊！”在他们身边，那名雀斑美女摊主忽然发出由衷的赞叹声，“他练过吗？竟然能一拳就把那个臭流氓揍飞！”

巴基看向她，忽然灵机一动，问道：“你以前见过那个流氓吗？”

“见过几次。他这个体型，想不注意到都难。但也是最近几天才见到的，以前涅苏西斯克并没有这号人。”那姑娘随口回答。

但她的兴趣显然不在那名壮汉身上。她看着并肩站立的史蒂夫和巴基，微笑着，眼睛闪闪发光：“你们俩都好帅，真是超棒的一对！”

巴基已经打定主意从她口中套话，此刻被误会正好顺水推舟。他眨眨眼睛，干脆一把搂住史蒂夫的腰，装出一副情侣间的亲密模样，微微抬头，快乐地回答：“谢谢，我们在一起很多年了。”

史蒂夫先是浑身僵了僵，但他反应灵敏，马上明白了巴基的意思。

他轻轻地、小心翼翼地将胳膊搭在了巴基的肩膀上。

他们从前也经常搂搂抱抱，但史蒂夫认为那些都是纯哥们儿式的，与情侣间亲昵甜蜜的小动作千差万别。

此刻史蒂夫尽职尽责地搂着巴基，想象着情侣之间应有的模样——那该是什么样子呢，巴基和格兰特那样吗？可是在史蒂夫能看到的范围内，巴基与格兰特也从未表现出过特别暧昧甜腻的——

等等……他见过。

就在那个夜晚，他因为担心而闯入那条深巷，却不小心看到巴基被男人压在墙上亲吻的模样。

那时候巴基扬起脖子，眼神迷乱，嘴唇微张，从唇角逸出享受的呻吟声——那是他此生从未见过的挚友的模样，就像是忽然间撞破了一个天大的秘密，撕破了一层朦胧的纸。

他见过巴基亲吻女孩子，但那很不一样……巴基亲吻女孩子时并不投入，总是蜻蜓点水，掌控全局，游刃有余。可那个晚上，当巴基被格兰特按在墙上亲吻时，至少在史蒂夫看到的那个瞬间，巴基终于全身心地投入了自己，就像是向格兰特交出了他的全部。

一个不可思议的、甚至非常罪恶的想法逐渐浮现在史蒂夫的脑海中——如果是我呢？如果亲吻巴基的人，是我自己的话……

他的脸在发烧。

史蒂夫没意识到自己圈住巴基的手臂正在收拢，也没意识到他原本搭在巴基肩头的手忽然拐了个弯，指尖不由自主移向巴基那线条美好的下巴。

当他终于反应过来自己在做什么时，他已经捏住了巴基的下巴，并向自己脸的角度抬了起来。

巴基没有丝毫抗拒的动作，但他的绿眼睛中盛满了不可思议的震惊，并且由于过度紧张而情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。

舔嘴唇本来是巴基的一个习惯性小动作，史蒂夫已经见过成千上万次了，可从来都没有任何一次如此时此刻这样，令史蒂夫的脑子里轰然作响，好像全身的热血都逆流上头，全身的细胞都绚烂地炸开。

他吻下去。


	12. Chapter 12

“史蒂夫……”巴基忽然低声呼唤他。

他们已经离得太近了，近到几乎能感觉到彼此嘴唇的温度，近到两个人的呼吸都交融在到了一起。

但就因为巴基这声微不可查的低呼声，史蒂夫猛地睁开了眼睛。

天哪，他到底在做什么？

那双澄澈的浅绿色眼眸一下子撞入眼帘，巴基的眼神中交织着史蒂夫无法理解的矛盾与痛苦，但在那些复杂的情绪中，史蒂夫唯一能看懂的，便是巴基无声的抗拒——他的朋友反复在对他说：“不，哥们儿，我们不应该这么干。”

鬼迷心窍般的冲动与欲望在巴基抗拒的目光下迅速退散，懊恼与羞惭爬上心头。史蒂夫不明白自己刚才究竟是怎么了，是，或许他可以用“任务需要”来掩盖自己对巴基产生了私欲的事实，可是就算他欺骗得了别人，却也欺骗不了自己的内心——史蒂夫清清楚楚地知道，就在刚刚的那个瞬间，他是真的想要亲吻他的朋友，用男人对女人的那种方式。他想像格兰特一样将巴基压在墙上，在巴基的唇齿间留下一个灼热的、充满占有欲的湿吻，想听到他因为自己的舌头而发出呻吟声，想让他的脸为自己染上情欲的红晕。

可这想法简直太卑鄙了。

两个人的目光交汇片刻后，史蒂夫慌乱地挪开视线，脸部角度略微偏转，将这个原本会结结实实落在嘴唇上的吻，轻轻蹭在巴基唇角附近的皮肤上。

“我们回去吧……”史蒂夫漫长地呼出一口气。

他紧了紧拥抱朋友的手臂，又松开，余光发现那位女摊主向他们投来了疑惑不解的眼神，于是赶紧又补了一句：“亲爱的。”

巴基垂下睫毛，沉默地挽上他的手臂。两个人一同越走越快，都想要快点逃离被人群以看待情侣的目光来审视的尴尬。

他们不可避免地与“格兰特”擦肩而过。有那么一瞬间，巴基发现，格兰特似乎冲他抬了抬胳膊。

暴露的风险令巴基心惊肉跳，但还好，格兰特最终什么都没有做。他只是沉默地站在那儿，视线胶着在巴基与史蒂夫缠绕在一起的胳膊上许久，然后盯向巴基的眼睛。

那试图洞察一切的目光令巴基避之不及。他赶紧直视前方，与史蒂夫并肩走远。但他似乎仍然能感觉到格兰特的视线，在他们身后长久地凝视着他们的背影。

四人小分队入住在同一家宾馆的不同房间，商量好晚上八点准时用对讲器进行联络，汇总彼此拿到的情报。

七点刚过，涅苏西斯克镇的太阳就急匆匆滚下地平线。七点三十分时，天色已经全黑，巴基躺在宾馆三楼尽头房间窄小的单人床上。他没有开灯，沉浸在黑暗中能帮助他思索任务，亦能闭目养神。

忽然，他听到从窗户处发出了轻微的“咔哒”一声。

巴基在黑暗中圆睁双目，屏住呼吸，缓慢伸手够向枕头下方——那里藏着他用惯了的蝎式冲锋手枪。

劣质窗帘被夜风吹起，一个人影从窗台上轻盈跳落地毯。

巴基以雷霆之势从枕头下方拔出蝎式翻身而起，将冰冷的枪口重重抵在闯入者的额头，低声质问：“谁？”

“嘿，别紧张，巴克……”那人举起双手，抬起属于“罗杰·格兰特”的假脸，“是我。”

巴基一愣之后，一下子从紧绷的神经中放松下来。

“操你的，史蒂夫！我还以为暴露了！”他将蝎式丢在一旁，长出一口气，“我们还有半个小时就该汇总情报了，你他妈的抽什么疯忽然爬进我的窗户？”

“如果走楼道，那不是很容易暴露吗？而且宾馆的楼道里一般都安装了摄像头。”“格兰特”收起电子面具效果，露出他那张比史蒂夫年轻十岁的脸，眨巴着蓝眼睛看向巴基，嗫嚅着解释，“所以我才专门走窗户的。你的房间这么偏僻，我爬上来的时候也很小心，外面一个人都没有——”

“够了，不用解释这个了！”巴基无奈地打断他的话，“说吧，你跑过来到底想干什么？”

史蒂夫从地毯上爬起来，小心翼翼地坐到了巴基身边：“我……我有话想问你。”

“……你在异国他乡翻墙爬窗户，就为了问我一句话？你就不能等到八点再用对讲器问吗，或者等大家彻底完成任务之后，回去再问不行吗？”

“不行。”史蒂夫果断地摇摇头，“因为这个问题我只想单独问你，旁边不能有别人。而且……我很着急，迫不及待想要知道答案。”

巴基纳闷地看向他：“你到底想问什么？别问我2012年之后到底发生了什么，我不想告诉你。”

“不是这个问题。”

“也别再继续追问你到底是跟谁结婚了，我不想谈这个。”

“……也不是这个。”

“那你还想知道什么？”巴基瞪着他，“别支支吾吾的了，有话直说。”

“你……”史蒂夫盯着他，似有千言万语，却欲言又止。

巴基不耐烦地叹了口气，站起来走向窗边，指向窗外威胁道：“再不说就立马滚蛋！”

“我看到你们接吻了。”于是史蒂夫飞快说道。

“……你看错了。”巴基的心跳漏了一拍。他扭过头去，看向窗外——他的房间的确处于宾馆庭院最偏僻的角落，外面一片漆黑，别说可疑人员了，简直连个鬼影都没有。

“没有接吻……没吻上，只是蹭了蹭脸。”巴基顿了顿，又补充道，“而且那是装的，为了哄骗一个误会了我们关系的摊主。我们这么做都是为了任务。”

“可是我看到你们当时的样子了！”史蒂夫的声音大了一点，“你们就像是——”

“像什么？你到底想说什么？”巴基猛地转身打断了他。

他在黑暗中怒视史蒂夫，语速飞快：“还能像什么？难道你自己不知道你自己是直男这回事吗？”

史蒂夫一下子站起来。

“可那不对劲，巴克！”他向巴基走过去，动作很缓，像是生怕会惊吓到他、或者触怒他此刻明显已绷到极点的神经，“嘿，听着，我知道我即将问出的问题会有点荒谬，但我真的……我简直无法再忍耐了。如果不能亲口听到你的回答，我甚至都不能心安理得地回到2012年。”

巴基的心脏在一瞬间高高悬起——他已经预感到史蒂夫到底想问什么了。

史蒂夫在他面前站住。他们之间只剩下不足一米的距离，但实际上却远隔超过十年的光阴、与跨不过的万水千山。

“巴克……”来自于11年前的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，看着巴基的目光慢慢流露出悲悯之情，“我看到你当时的眼神了。你掩饰不了，当他想要吻你时，你的样子就好像——”

“不！”巴基心脏狂跳，接连后退几步，再次将他们的距离拉得更开，直到后背抵在墙上退无可退。

“别继续说下去！”他试图命令他，效果却更像是在苦苦哀求。

巴基嘴唇轻颤，声音破碎：“求你，别再说下去了……”

史蒂夫只觉得自己的心脏像是被浩克捏成了一团。他凝视着巴基，温柔地、伤感地低语：“所以，我猜中了，对吗？你爱的那个人，那个107步兵团的战友……那个让你这么难过，这么念念不忘的人，其实就是——

“闭嘴，滚出我的房间！”巴基猛地低下头，胸脯剧烈起伏，指尖颤抖着再次指向窗户，哑声低吼，“快滚，我今晚不想再跟你多说一句与任务无关的话！”

“为什么？”史蒂夫却一动也没动，仍然站在原地，坚持不懈地问道，“为什么你不告诉他？这么多年了，你就这么跟着他，看着他，默默为他付出……你甚至为他付出过自己的生命！可你为什么从来没告诉过他，你其实爱的就是——”

“我他妈说了让你闭嘴！！！”巴基忍无可忍地扑了过来，一拳将史蒂夫掀翻在地。

史蒂夫仰面重重跌倒在宾馆房间肮脏的地毯上，没有丝毫挣扎。他看着巴基如一只被激怒的猫一般对他扑了过来，跨坐到他身上揪起他的衣领，绿眼睛心碎又绝望地瞪着他。

“为什么，你说他妈的为什么？”巴基暴躁地低吼，“因为你爱的是佩吉啊，混蛋史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你他妈爱的是佩吉·卡特，你他妈宁可穿越回过去隐姓埋名跟她结婚，你他妈为了陪她变老宁可忍受血清失效的痛苦！你……你那么爱她，我他妈凭什么还要来自取其辱？”

史蒂夫无比震惊地看着巴基。巴基的长发在他们两人之间随着沉重的呼吸与一下下啜泣声而轻微荡漾，泪水大滴大滴的从巴基的眼眶坠落，跌碎在史蒂夫脸上。

“这不可能……”史蒂夫只是盯着巴基，愣愣地喃喃自语，不断重复着同一句话，“这不可能，这不可能……”

巴基粗喘着凝视了史蒂夫许久，最终咬咬牙，颓然放开了他的衣领。

“算了，你就当什么都不知道吧。”他跌跌撞撞地从史蒂夫身上爬起来，瘫倒在床上，用手背遮住眼睛，“我不该告诉你这些。不要尝试反抗命运，史蒂夫，未来已经注定如此。”

“不，我不能相信这个，我根本就——”

“你他妈爱信不信。”巴基不耐烦地打断他，然后闭上眼睛。

就在这时，从对讲器中传来嘈杂的电流声。巴基将对讲器塞进耳朵里，马上就听到了山姆活泼的声音：“嘿，伙计们，下午过得愉快吗？”

“很好，山姆，看样子你没浪费光阴。”史蒂夫的声音也四平八稳地传了过来，“巴基，格兰特，你们在线吗？”

巴基有气无力地回答：“嗯，我在。”

“我也在。”“格兰特”从地毯上爬了起来。

对讲器那头有一瞬间的沉默。紧跟着，史蒂夫有点犹豫地问道：“有叠音，你们俩在一起？”

“是。”史蒂夫大声回答另一个史蒂夫，“我在巴基的房间。”

“这行为有点莽撞，格兰特。”

“我发誓没被任何人发现。”“格兰特”飞快说道，“理解一下吧，毕竟有些事情，我忍耐不了。”

史蒂夫在对讲器那头沉默不语，山姆则发出了一声怪叫：“啧啧，年轻人真是精力旺盛。”

“行了，别胡说八道了，快说正事吧。”巴基忍无可忍地切回话题，“我先来吧。下午遇到了一个大个子，我觉得他有点可疑。”

“我也觉得他很可疑。”史蒂夫补充道。

“我也这么觉得。”“格兰特”也附和道。

山姆沉默了两秒，然后疑惑地问道：“什么意思，你们仨下午都在一起？你们到底在涅苏西斯克做了什么，公费3p旅游？”

“闭嘴吧你！凑巧遇到罢了。”巴基飞快回答，“轮到你了，山姆，你搞到什么有价值的信息了吗？”

“我可是比你们三个加起来都还要厉害多了。”山姆得意洋洋地说道，“你们猜怎么着？听说最近涅苏西斯克镇来了一批德国工人，在镇郊一栋废弃的仓库里干活。但那群工人里恰好有那么一个身形瘦弱的，又恰好和咱们要找的那个教授挺像。”

“行，你立头功了，山姆。”史蒂夫称赞道，“对了，有没有人跟你提过一句，这群工人里可能有一个身形非常高大魁梧的家伙？”

“唔，这个倒是没有。”

“……好吧，或许是我们三个紧张过度。那这样吧，半小时后出发，镇郊见。”

“没问题！”

半小时后，四个人都穿着低调的黑色夜行衣，在镇郊碰了头。

巴基举起夜视望远镜看向那个传说中的仓库。仓库附近一个活动的人影都没有，内部情况不明。

他又观察四周，发现仓库周围有且只有一处高地适合狙击手伏击，大约距离仓库二百五十米。

巴基沉默地指了指那处高地，史蒂夫、格兰特与山姆立刻心领神会。

“那么，我们三个负责潜入仓库。”史蒂夫飞快分配战术，“巴克，照顾好你自己。”

“放心吧，老本行了。”巴基笑了笑，“你们三个要小心才是，那个仓库从外部看不出什么蹊跷，谁知道里面有没有陷阱。”

史蒂夫点点头：“那么，我们的首要目标是救人，任何人救出琼斯教授后立刻离开现场，不要恋战！”

余下三人一同点头：“明白！”

没多久后，史蒂夫等人已经摸到仓库门口。

很快，巴基的声音也从对讲器中传来：“狙击手已就位。”

“很好。”史蒂夫沉着地说道，“门口没有哨兵，仓库很大，我们会分三路出发，分别从不同入口潜入——巴基，帮我们观察外围，在我们中有人发现教授的位置后，帮我们处理追兵，掩护好教授。”

“明白。”

于是潜入仓库的三人分头行动，巴基则伏在高地上，专注地盯着夜视镜中的画面。

耳边不时传来三人汇报位置和状况的声音，巴基在脑子里默默为仓库画剖面图。

时间一分一秒地过去，史蒂夫等人在仓库中顺利地行进。只是……这似乎有点顺利得过头了，因为仓库里一个可疑人员都没有。

“这不太对劲……”山姆在对讲器中说道，“难道我们判断错了，这里的确只是一个普通的仓库，那些德国佬也只是普通人？”

“我想，并不。”格兰特说，“我总觉得这里怪怪的，充满着一种熟悉又令人厌恶的气息……”

“这么巧？我也这样认为。”史蒂夫附和，“而且我还发现了一些奇特的、恶心的生化痕迹——这不可能是普通工人所为。”

山姆马上表示：“我不认为你们俩在说英语。”

“所以，你们有什么直觉判断吗？”巴基问道，“我总觉得你们话里有话。”

史蒂夫叹了口气：“巴克，我有一种感觉……但我不太愿意相信这个。”

“我也是。”格兰特的语气听起来似乎有点郁闷，“说真的，我宁可自己的想法是错误的。”

“拜托二位，能不能别卖关子了！”山姆急匆匆说道，“这座仓库里连个鬼都没有，我们下一步应该怎么办？”

史蒂夫沉吟片刻，说道：“总不能白来一趟，我认为，我们应该找找有没有地下入口——”

“什么？”山姆愕然道，“你认为这里会有机关密道？”

“相信我，某些组织就是喜欢玩这套。”格兰特叹了口气，赞同了史蒂夫的提议。

“我明白你们的意思了。”巴基沉闷地说道，“切记小心，一旦进入地下，狙击手恐怕很难给予及时的支——呃啊！”

“巴基！”三个人同时在对讲器中喊道。

但紧跟着，他们听到一阵嘈杂的打斗声，然后是一声痛苦的闷哼，连线忽然被突兀地切断。

史蒂夫三人震惊得谁也没有说话，又过了令人难以忍受的十几秒后，巴基的对讲器终于被再次打开，一个诡异的声音通过耳机传到三人耳朵里。

“美国队长，我真的好遗憾，冬兵回到你身边后，战斗力竟然变弱了这么多，区区一根麻醉针的偷袭就能将他放倒了。”

史蒂夫顿时汗毛倒竖——这分明就是下午调戏巴基的那名壮汉的声音！

史蒂夫沉重地粗喘起来，脑子里嗡嗡作响，心下一片冰凉。他大口呼吸，强迫自己冷静。但他几乎无法冷静——这座仓库充满了一种熟悉的诡异感，而此时此刻出现在对讲器后方的这个人，今夜这一切的一切，似乎都在导向一个他最为惧怕的境况……

“你想怎么样？”史蒂夫问道。他低头，看到自己的双手正在颤抖。

“美国队长，我要你一个人进入地下室，不准带任何武器。”那人发出一声短促的怪笑声，“也别想耍诈带上你那个会飞的同伴。有句话我得提醒你，我在西伯利亚找到了一个有趣的玩意，估计有效期超过50年。你一定不希望我在你的巴基身上试试这玩意吧？给你10分钟时间，10分钟后，如果你还没有出现在地下室，我可不能保证自己会对冬兵做出什么事。”

史蒂夫的心脏缩成一团，胃部剧烈的抽搐令他几乎快要呕吐出来。

他努力调整呼吸，咬牙问道：“你到底是什么人？”

“一个继承者罢了。”那人笑了笑，然后低沉地说出恶魔的通用语，“hail hydra.”


	13. Chapter 13

三个人沉重的呼吸声在耳机中伴随着电流“刺啦刺啦”作响。

“没时间耽误了。”史蒂夫说，“我现在就下去。”

“等等，你真的要一个人去？这明显是个陷阱啊！”山姆忍不住大喊大叫，“那家伙不是让美国队长去吗，我现在才是美国队长，我替你去！”

“山姆……谢谢你。”史蒂夫苦笑一声，“但那家伙明显是冲着我和巴基来的，我们和九头蛇的宿怨，还是得靠自己结清。”

史蒂夫一边说着，一边迈开大步飞快下楼。而在一楼，他遇到了同样也已经匆匆奔下楼梯的山姆和格兰特。

他们没有对彼此多费唇舌，马上分头寻找地下入口。很快，他们在一楼北部早已废弃干涸的蓄水池下方，发现了一个幽深的入口。

“看来就是这里了。”史蒂夫看看表，“时间不多了，我必须马上下去。”

“带上这个！”山姆利索地将一个窃听器嵌在了史蒂夫的衣领下方，“前几天斯科特给我的新玩意，这个不会被反信号干扰，我们可以随时监听你那边的动静，到时候看情况，有必要的话，我们会进去帮你。”

史蒂夫眉头紧皱：“好吧，但别轻举妄动，毕竟巴基还在他手里，也不知道会怎样……我怕巴基会有危险。”

山姆拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“放心吧，这个我明白。”

史蒂夫猫腰钻进入口后，山姆看向始终未发一语的格兰特，忍不住宽慰道：“兄弟，你还好吗？别太担心，巴基不会有事的，我们总是能搞定这些危机的，毕竟复仇者们连灭霸都搞定了。”

格兰特做了个深呼吸。

“实际上，曾经有那么一段时间，我也总是非常自信地认为，自己能搞定任何事，直到我失去了最重要的人……那是一个惨痛的教训。”他叹了口气，看向山姆，目光逐渐坚定起来，“但你放心，无论情况多么糟糕，我从不会放弃希望。”

那是一段非常狭小的甬道，史蒂夫以自己的步伐丈量深度。终于，在他走到第217步时，视野开阔起来——原来下面是一个隐藏的九头蛇秘密基地，血红色的巨大章鱼图腾被绘制在墙壁上，史蒂夫望之生厌。

几十名穿着统一制服的“工人”正在处理自己手头的活计。当史蒂夫出现在他们的视野范围内时，他们全都停下了手里的工作，死死地盯着这位不速之客。

有人大胆地对史蒂夫吹口哨，并用德语对同伴说：“瞧瞧，传说中的美国队长来了。”

“我来找人。”史蒂夫不卑不亢地说道，然后摊开双手示意，“我没带武器。”

有两名工人默契地走过来，在对史蒂夫进行了仔细搜身后，对彼此点了点头。

当他们试图押住史蒂夫的肩胛骨内侧并令他弯下腰去时，史蒂夫猛地甩开了他们。

“别碰我，我自己会走。”他威严地瞪着这两名年轻的九头蛇爪牙，“带我去见你们的头儿。”

许多工人都站了起来，抓起武器，一副蠢蠢欲动的样子。就在这时，有广播声从众人的头顶上方响起：“不必拘押了，直接把我们亲爱的美国队长带过来。”

跟着那两名工人又拐了几个弯后，史蒂夫被带到了一个遍布金属管道、堆满实验器材的诡异房间门口，然后那两名工人掉头离开。

史蒂夫谨慎地踏入房间后，一眼就看到了巴基。

巴基闭着眼睛，脑袋低垂着一动不动，浓密的棕色长发遮住了脸。

他整个人都被固定在一把铁椅上，上衣被扒光，取而代之的一圈圈错综复杂的导线，以及一个紧贴在心脏部位、闪烁着不祥光芒的小装置。

史蒂夫看向这一切的始作俑者——他就站在巴基身边——怒吼：“你对他做了什么？”

“别紧张，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我可没给他使用五十年前的那玩意。”那个又高又壮的男人邪恶地笑了笑，“普通的麻药，和一点肌肉松弛剂罢了。”

他粗暴地抓起巴基的长发，用力拍他的脸：“喂，醒醒，美国队长的婊子，你老公来看你了。”

“别那么喊他！”史蒂夫攥起拳头，气血涌上头顶。

巴基艰难地睁开了眼睛。

在看清房间中站着史蒂夫后，他瞳孔收缩，用沙哑的嗓音费劲地喊道：“你快走，史蒂夫！别听信他说的任何话，他就是琼斯！他处心积虑制造了自己被绑架的假象，就是为了引诱你过来这里！”

“琼斯”马上重重地扇了巴基一巴掌。巴基被扇得头歪到一边，一声闷哼，再次晕过去。

“别碰他！”史蒂夫目眦欲裂地向前跨了一步，“你到底想做什么？”

“我劝你最好别轻举妄动，如果你不想让冬兵马上心脏爆裂死在你面前的话。”琼斯揉了揉自己的手腕，欣赏着史蒂夫满怀愤恨却又无能为力的模样，“我想和你做一笔交易。”

“你真的是琼斯教授？你照片上可不长成这样。”

“噢，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你可真是天真啊——难道你以前就长这个模样吗？既然你可以变成超级士兵，那么我为什么不行。”

史蒂夫沉默又警惕地盯着琼斯，后者则是一副胸有成竹的模样，不紧不慢地在巴基附近来回踱步。

“1945年，位于柏林的九头蛇总部研制出了一件举世无双的宝贝，但柏林很快就战败了，宝贝还没来得及投入便已错失良机，纳粹将它藏在了无人知晓的地方。几年前，我偶尔得知了这件宝贝的存在，便开始费尽心机寻找，却始终一无所获。直到去年，我的运气来了——在西伯利亚那座被废弃的九头蛇基地中，我不仅找到了关于那件宝物的重要线索，还找了一瓶储藏良好的劣质血清。一周前，我布置好了这一切，然后冒着死亡的风险为自己注射血清……”

说到这里，琼斯顿了顿，满意地捏了捏自己胳膊上的肌肉，咧开唇角：“虽然过程无比痛苦，但我获得了新生。”

史蒂夫嫌恶地看着他：“但这和我们有什么关系。”

“有，当然有，关系大了。”琼斯走向一个上面篆刻着奇怪的纹路，底盘全是感应器的池子，一边痴迷地抚摸池子的金属边框，一边说道，“因为那个宝贝就藏在这里。”

“这里？”

“是的，就在这里。但开启条件非常苛刻——全世界只有你一个人可以做到。”

“什么条件？”

“你的血。”琼斯贪婪地盯着史蒂夫的脸，“只有你的血可以，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这是一个九头蛇专门针对你而发明的血池，它只认可你的血——5000毫升。”

“史蒂夫，我他妈说了，快点离开这里！”再次醒来的巴基不顾一切地吼道，“5000毫升，那几乎需要抽干你的血！你会死的，这完全就是一个要你必死无疑的陷阱——”

琼斯几步跨到巴基身边，用力捏起他的下巴，令他无法继续说话，只能发出挣扎的呜咽声。

“我知道这很难做到，所以呢，为了保证你能乖乖听话放血，我当然不得不做点保障措施——看到你的小情人身上这玩意没？这是一个限时的联动爆炸装置，只有当你的5000毫升血液灌入血池后，这个爆炸装置才会停止倒计时。喂，别用那种眼神看着我，我知道你在想什么——美国队长，你只有10分钟的时间，而我保证10分钟根本来不及让你拆掉他身上的炸弹装置。”

史蒂夫浑身都在发抖，巴基痛苦地看着他，用目光哀求他尽快离开。

琼斯看了看史蒂夫，又低头看了看巴基，满意地松开了对巴基下巴的钳制。

“怎么样，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”他桀桀怪笑道，“你会选择转身逃跑呢，还是献出5000毫升鲜血，来拯救这个于你而言重于全世界的人？”

“求你，史蒂夫，你快走吧……”巴基哽咽道，“这是一个明摆着的陷阱，就算你真的流干血死在这里，这个变态也未必会让我活下去。”

琼斯的指尖暧昧地划过巴基胸口赤裸的皮肤，阴阳怪气地说道：“那怎么会呢？我早就对九头蛇资料中的冬兵非常着迷了，绝不会轻易销毁你的。你这样的人形兵器，用处可是非常多的……”

“你听见他说的了吗，史蒂夫？那只会令我生不如死！”巴基冲史蒂夫拼命嘶吼，“求你快走吧，你绝不能死在这里，世界还需要你，神盾局也需要你，山姆他们——”

“可我需要你。”史蒂夫打断了巴基的话，然后定定地看着他，“我……”

但是他咬咬牙，没有继续说完这句话。

巴基眼睁睁看着史蒂夫走到血池边。

“我必须搏一搏，巴基，我是超级士兵，失血5000毫升或许也能活下来……”

史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，然后坚决地将血池中的抽血装置刺入皮下。

巴基在铁椅上奋力挣扎起来：“不！史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你这蠢货，你他妈为什么总是这么固执——”

琼斯不耐烦地将一块破布塞进巴基嘴里：“行了，安静点吧，他已经做好决定了。你就好好看看你男朋友最后的模样吧——感动吗？他这可是准备为你而死呢。”

“操！这是个死局！”地下室外围，监听到了一切的山姆抓狂地对格兰特说道，“难道我们真的只能保住一个？”

格兰向山姆伸出手臂：“这不是死局，把你的盾牌给我。”

“什……什么？”山姆诧异地看向他，不明其意，“你会用这玩意？”

“比你用得熟练点。”格兰特严肃地盯着山姆的脸，“请你相信我。”

而这个眼神实在是太熟悉了——山姆震惊地看着格兰特，不断从头到脚上下打量这位从天而降的新同伴，想起这几天以来他时常在看着格兰特的身影时出现过的奇异错觉，心底逐渐浮现起一个不可思议的猜想——

“你……你到底是谁？！”

已经没有时间、也没心情再继续编造谎言了，格兰特深吸一口气，然后果断地取消了脸上的电子面具效果。

“是我。”他不再隐瞒，“我来自2012年。那时候的我还没有认识你。”

山姆目瞪口呆地看着格兰特，片刻后，将背上的圆盾解下来放到他手中。

“谢谢你的信任，但这件事请不要告诉另一个‘我’。”来自于2012年的史蒂夫·罗杰斯严肃地叮嘱道，“你放心吧，这并非死局，而且现在琼斯只有留着巴基的性命才能威胁史蒂夫继续放血，所以他们俩暂时都不会有生命危险。时间紧迫，我们一起打进去吧！”

山姆心中已经信心倍增，大声回答：“好！”

血池中的刻度值已经达到2200毫升，史蒂夫脸色苍白地失去意识。巴基已经停止挣扎与流泪，他凝视着琼斯，目光冰冷刺骨。

“怎么了，美人，这么凶？”琼斯看着巴基，露出一丝变态的笑容，“在盘算怎么给你男朋友报仇吗？放心吧，你没有那个机——”

就在这时，实验室门外传来“嘭嘭嘭”几声爆炸的巨响，紧跟着，有人带着一身硝烟破门而入。

琼斯愕然瞪向闯入者：“谁？”

“你不配知道我的名字。”来者回答。

在巴基惊讶的目光中，格兰特一个飞盾直接甩到了琼斯脸上。琼斯应声而倒，在地上挣扎着准备爬起来，但格兰特显然不会给他这样的机会——格兰特飞扑过去，将琼斯结结实实压在身下，盾牌边缘死死抵住了他的脖子。

“这是死局！”琼斯依旧瞪着眼睛叫嚣着，“你杀了我也没用！冬兵，还有他那愚蠢自负的男朋友美国队长——他们两个总有一个得死！”

“啧啧，你犯了两个严重的错误，琼斯教授。”格兰特眯起眼睛，不赞同地摇摇头，“第一，这并不是死局，他们都会活下来。至于第二个嘛……”

琼斯愕然望着他，格兰特伏低身体，对他低声说道：“我才是巴基的男朋友。”

言毕，格兰特闭上眼睛，盾牌猛力下压。琼斯的脖子就这样被齐根斩断，鲜血喷溅，洒了格兰特一头一脸。

沐浴着九头蛇的鲜血，格兰特站起身来，抽出巴基嘴巴里的破布。

“史，史蒂夫……”巴基结结巴巴地、急切地对他说道。

“别怕。”格兰特蹲下，轻抚巴基的脸，手上一些粘稠的血液不小心被涂抹在了巴基苍白的脸颊上。

“别担心，巴基……”他抵着巴基的额头，低声说道，“我来救你们了。”

然后他走到已经休克的史蒂夫·罗杰斯身边，抽出他胳膊上的抽血装置，眉头微皱，将针头刺入自己的胳膊。

“外面也全都搞定了！”山姆也带着一身战斗痕迹冲了进来，他小心翼翼地将巴基被固定住的手脚松开，又仔细检查了一番缠绕在他身上的复杂线路，以及安装在他心口位置的倒计时装置。

“只剩下不到5分钟了。”山姆咬牙道，“这时间绝对不够拆弹。”

巴基只好端坐在椅子上，一动也不敢动。

“没关系，我会输够另一半血。”格兰特沉声说道，然后看向巴基，对他微笑，“别担心，一会就没事了。没有人会因此死去，我发誓。”

山姆拿出手机，开始呼叫神盾局的救援。

在格兰特也因失血过多而彻底失去意识后，巴基胸口的炸弹装置发出了“滴”的一声脆响，闪着荧光的倒计时屏幕终于熄灭。

与此同时，5000毫升专属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的鲜血被血池咕嘟嘟贪婪吸走，紧跟着，原本严丝合缝的血池池底出现了一条诡异的缝隙，一个金属升降台从下方缓缓升起。

但那上面什么都没有，除了几张看起来年代古老的泛黄的纸。

山姆拿起那几张纸阅读，发现那上面全是复杂的化学方程式，以及一堆看起来像是德语的注释文字。

于是他拿给巴基。

巴基匆匆查看后，脸色微变：“天哪，这是生化武器的配方，由二战时期的纳粹德军秘密研制，只需要一滴这种生化药剂，就足以杀死一个中型城镇的所有活物，但尚未投入过使用……难怪琼斯想要得到这个，他就是干这行的，如果他真的想继承九头蛇的意志，这玩意恐怕能帮助他统治一个国家，甚至更多！”

“操，真是恶心！”山姆从巴基指尖抽回那几张纸，毫不犹豫地撕了个粉碎。

“喂，你现在可是美国队长！”巴基诧异地看着他，“你理应上交这玩意，而不是私自处理！”

“去他妈的上交！”山姆啐了一口，然后看向此刻正并排躺着陷入昏迷状态的史蒂夫和格兰特，坚决地说道，“与美国队长共事教会了我一个原则——只做正确的事。”

在弗瑞派来的救援飞机上，得到及时输血的史蒂夫和格兰特终于先后醒转。

“巴基呢？”史蒂夫在醒来后的第一时间就撑起身子四处寻觅。

巴基连忙走过去，握住他的手：“我在呢。放心，我们都得救了，没事了。”

史蒂夫这才大大地松了一口气：“太好了，我还以为……你们是怎么做到的？”

坐在机舱前排的山姆向后指了指：“这次我可不敢居功，是罗杰救了大家。”

史蒂夫扭头看向罗杰·格兰特，充满感激地说道：“谢谢你，哥们儿，幸好有你在。”

后者冲他笑了笑，然后向巴基伸出胳膊：“亲爱的，快来陪陪我。”

巴基和山姆同时翻了个白眼。但巴基仍然还是如他所愿地走了过去。

“格兰特，你是怎么做到的？”史蒂夫追问，“我真的以为那是个死局……我本想放弃生命的，那样的话，至少巴基能活下来。”

格兰特没有立刻回答，而是看向巴基，眼巴巴地问道：“宝贝儿，我可以枕着你的腿吗？我的头好晕，脖子也疼——”

巴基用眼神告诉格兰特，他现在非常想把格兰特掐得再晕过去一次。

但史蒂夫还在看着他们，他们至少得在史蒂夫眼前伪装情侣。于是巴基只好乖乖坐下，任由格兰特无耻地枕上自己的大腿。

山姆发出一阵干呕的声音，然后果断戴上了护目镜。

“因为我有秘密武器。”格兰特这才从巴基的大腿上扭过脸来，看向史蒂夫，挑衅般回答他，“但恐怕告诉你，你也学不会。”

史蒂夫被激起了好胜心，他冲这个桀骜不驯的年轻人挑起一根眉毛：“是吗，说来听听？”

“我必然能赢得所有战斗的胜利。”格兰特微微一笑，“因为我对巴基·巴恩斯的爱情至诚至专。”

史蒂夫愣了愣。

两双蓝眼睛的目光在空气中激烈交汇，片刻后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯率先挪开视线，转而看向机舱顶部的金属纹路。

“明白了。”他哑声说道，然后仰头闭上眼睛。

而前排的位置，山姆·威尔逊恶狠狠地将耳塞捏皱，用力堵进耳朵里。


	14. Chapter 14

尼克·弗瑞在做“琼斯教授叛变案”的例行任务总结，会议厅里来了几组神盾局其他小分队的成员，正在一脸崇拜地旁听。

史蒂夫与格兰特十分积极地坐在了最前排，而巴基与山姆则十分不积极地坐在了最后两排。

弗瑞对任务过程本身语焉不详，只说是高度机密，大家还没有权限知道具体情况。于是任务总结的重点就变成了从琼斯教授的叛变行为谈起，扩展到研究全世界各地到底还有多少九头蛇藏在暗处蠢蠢欲动。

倒数第一排的山姆趁弗瑞滔滔不绝时猛踹倒数第二排的巴基的椅子。

巴基正百无聊赖地在右手的手指之间灵活旋转一支钢笔，山姆无耻的偷袭令钢笔掉到了地上，一身脆响后笔帽分离。

“你干什么！”巴基扭头怒视，“翅膀又痒痒了？”

“不行了，憋不住了，我太好奇了，你到底是怎么想的？”山姆冲巴基挤眉弄眼，语速飞快地说道，“这些天以来，唯一比‘巴基·巴恩斯找了个男朋友’更能令我惊掉大牙的新闻，就是‘巴基·巴恩斯的男朋友其实是另一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯’了。”

“靠！”巴基警惕地看了一眼坐在最前排专心致志做记录、无暇顾及其他的史蒂夫与格兰特，这才低声对山姆说道，“别他妈胡说八道，你既然已经知道他是另一个史蒂夫了，那你就该明白，他根本不是我的男朋友！我们这么说只是为了保护他的真实身份不被史蒂夫本人知道。”

“唉，真没意思。”山姆虚情假意地叹了口气，从地上捡起那支倒霉的钢笔，递还给巴基，“我还以为你真的跟那个史蒂夫有一腿呢！本来我还想佩服你一下，毕竟一般人可做不到一边和某个史蒂夫约会上床谈恋爱，一边还能和另一个史蒂夫保持面不改色的兄弟情——”

“我没那么变态！”巴基咬牙切齿地接过钢笔，“而且他们俩实际上就是同一个人——这个是直男，那个肯定也是。我疯了才会跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯谈恋爱，不管是哪一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”

“理论上讲，是这样的。可实际上呢……”山姆的目光飘向格兰特的背影，露出一个意味深长的笑容，“那个2012年来的‘小年轻’也太肉麻了吧，就算是装的，可他是怎么说得出口的——‘宝贝儿，我可以枕着你的腿吗？’”

“嘎嘣”一声，巴基徒手将钢笔掰成两段，深蓝色的墨水如鲜血般流淌在木质桌面上。

“闭嘴。”他冷酷无情地看着山姆，“不然你就是这支笔。”

山姆马上闭上了嘴巴。

冗长的任务总结终于结束了，巴基和山姆率先冲出了会议室的大门。但他们都没有真的走掉，而是站在楼道里等人。

不一会儿，格兰特就匆匆追了出来。当一眼就看到双手插兜靠在墙边的巴基时，格兰特露出了宽慰的笑容。

“我还以为你走了。”格兰特向巴基走过去。

“没有，我在等你。”巴基站直，将身体的重心离开墙壁，“我有话想跟你说。”

格兰特专注地盯着巴基那双玻璃珠般的大眼睛，低沉地说道：“正巧，我也有话跟你说！”

山姆撇了撇嘴，冲两人翻了个白眼，然后向会议室内探头探脑，叫嚷道：“队长，你还不走吗？”

史蒂夫的声音从会议室内传来：“抱歉，我还有点事想跟弗瑞单独谈谈。”

“好吧，那我自己去吃午饭了。”山姆看着巴基和格兰特并肩离去的背影，嘟囔道，“虽然春天是恋爱的季节，但老子一点也不孤独。”

等到会议室中的人都陆续离开后，史蒂夫站在了尼克·弗瑞面前，开门见山地问道：“罗杰·格兰特到底是谁？”

弗瑞眨了眨眼睛：“我记得我介绍过他了。”

“他的格斗动作几乎和我一模一样。”

“你和巴基的格斗动作也很像。”

史蒂夫的音调略微抬高：“那是因为我的拳击就是在少年时期时巴基教会我的，我们俩当然是一个路数，可是格兰特——”

弗瑞轻飘飘打断他：“哦对了，格兰特有提过他是你的粉丝这件事吗？可能就是因此，他模仿过你的格斗技巧。”

“说过。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑了笑，“不过我倒是觉得，他更像是巴基的粉丝。”

弗瑞滑稽地抬起一根眉毛：“怎么，难道你会因为他崇拜的是巴基而不是你，所以就吃醋吗？如果巴基真的是他的偶像，那么这可是一个粉丝把偶像追到手的故事啊——真是一段佳话。”

“这并不适合开玩笑，弗瑞。”史蒂夫十分严肃地说道，“你不觉得这小子有点可疑吗？你注意过他看巴基的眼神吗，我认为他有点……怎么说呢，不太正常。”

“哦？”弗瑞语调抬高，像是忽然对话题来了兴趣，“那么你觉得他哪里不正常？”

史蒂夫皱着眉头说道：“我也说不清，但总觉得他似乎对巴基有所图谋……而且，他到底是怎么把我们从琼斯制造的死局中救出来的？容我阴谋论一下，你查过他的底细吗，弗瑞？这小子不会和九头蛇有所牵连吧？”

弗瑞看起来像是在努力憋笑。

“拜托，格兰特？九头蛇？不可能，队长，这真的不可能。九头蛇害死过他最好的朋友，他对九头蛇的憎恨不比你少。”

史蒂夫闻言微微失神。

片刻后，他叹了一口气：“好吧，或许是我判断失误了。那么就请告诉我，格兰特到底是怎么突破那个死局的？”

弗瑞沉默了几秒后，摊摊手：“好吧，罗杰·格兰特的秘密超能力之一，就是他具有万能血。”

“万能血？”史蒂夫充满怀疑地看着他，“还能有这种鬼事？”

“浣熊都能开口说话了，队长！这世界上还有什么事是不可能的？”弗瑞掀起眼罩，庄严宣布，“我以我失去的这只眼睛起誓——如果我说的是假话，那么这只眼睛的牺牲就毫无意义。”

看在那只盲眼的面子上，史蒂夫终于半信半疑地勉强接受了这番说辞。

“陪我去康尼岛玩玩吧！”一走出神盾局大楼，罗杰·格兰特就对巴基提出要求。

“这正好与我想对你说的事有关。”巴基抱起胳膊，无奈地看着“格兰特”，“我认为我们不应该继续这段伪装的、荒谬的情侣关系了。现在山姆也知道你的身份了，这简直太别扭了，两个史蒂夫，一边是朋友一边是情侣，再这样装下去我都要精神分裂了！所以，抱歉，不能和你去康尼岛‘约会’了。”

“那就别当这是约会！”格兰特急道，“无论如何，你都是我在这个世界的负责人吧？陪我去康尼岛逛逛吧，你就当成是工作也可以。”

“可你为什么想去那里？”

“我想念那里的热狗了——一百年了，我想回味一下家乡的味道总可以吧？”他可怜兮兮地望着巴基，一副不达目的誓不罢休的模样。

于是巴基只好妥协：“……好吧。”

时隔八十年的故地重游令史蒂夫亢奋不已，一进入康尼岛后，他便立刻将脸上的电子面具撤销了。

“我得让这里的老建筑们认得我，它们也算是咱们如今在这世上仅存不多的老朋友了。”他解释，然后看向不远处那座宏伟的娱乐设施。

与一百年前相比，康尼岛乐园当然变化很大，但总有一些设施哪怕在经历过二战的洗礼后，也仍然被保留了下来——比如这座曾经令16岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯呕吐的木质过山车。

史蒂夫看起来跃跃欲试：“要去坐一下吗？”

“Hell no.”巴基摇摇头，无情地拒绝，“我可不想再看你吐我一身了。”

“我肯定不会再吐了！”

“你上次也是这么说的——对，我就是指八十年前那次。”

巴基看起来玩兴不高，史蒂夫也就没再继续叫嚷。他们在康尼岛闲逛，安静地吃他们再也不会因囊中羞涩而需要分而食之的热狗，看那些现年十几岁的孩子们在娱乐设施上吱哇乱叫。

傍晚时分，史蒂夫陪巴基一同走上海边的木栈道。

夕阳将余晖撒在古老的木栈道上，史蒂夫和巴基并肩在长椅上坐下，看着大西洋沉默的海岸线。

“你现在怎么这么老气横秋的，巴基。”史蒂夫悠闲地伸展两条长腿，“你以前在这里可比我玩得欢快多了。”

“我们都一百岁了，兄弟。”巴基轻笑一声，“就算按生理年龄算，我也有三十多岁了，不比你年轻气盛。”

“以前你可不喜欢坐在这里发呆打发时间……现在这样倒是令我产生了一种错觉，就好像我们是两个须发花白的老头子，已经在这里坐了一个世纪。”

“其实你穿越过来的那天，他的确就是个老头子。”巴基忽然低声说道。

“他”被突兀地带进了话题。巴基显然并不准备解释“他”是指谁，而史蒂夫也不需要解释。

“虽然他并没有维持那个老头子的状态多久，但那几天，我其实想了很多很多事。”巴基继续说道，“我甚至想过，等再过几年，他是不是就该连走都走不动了？他的牙齿会一颗颗掉光吗，视力会逐渐衰退吗，记忆会一点点消失吗？到那时候，我必须得推着他的轮椅来这里逛逛，问问他还记不记得一百年前康尼岛的模样。”

“他当然会记得。那时候我们要省吃俭用打工多久才能来潇洒一次啊……那可是我们最幸福的时光了。”史蒂夫长叹了口气，扭头看向巴基，“然后呢，你准备怎么办——啊，你该不会是想把那个可怜的失忆老头儿直接推下海吧？你可真狠心啊，巴恩斯中士。”

“说什么呢！你这是诽谤，美国队长！”巴基用力捶了他一下，笑得眼泪都出来了。

他揉揉眼睛，将泪光抹掉，手指伸向前方：“你看到那条发光的海岸线了吗？”

于是史蒂夫顺着他的手指望过去，那是夕阳释放出的最后温柔，将天边那整条海岸线染上金红色的光芒。

“我会指着那条发光的海岸线，告诉他，你看，史蒂夫，到头来还是我比较信守诺言吧？那里就是世界尽头，end of the line，是我陪你到了最后。”

史蒂夫回过头来，目不转睛地望着巴基的侧脸，问道：“然后呢？”

“然后他就让自己年轻回来了，并且看起来短期内都不会比我老到哪儿去。”巴基露出温柔的微笑，转头回看史蒂夫，“于是这个计划就失去了意义——你懂我的意思吗？”

史蒂夫固执地回答：“不，我不懂。”

巴基对他无奈地摇摇头：“你只是不愿意去懂罢了。”

夕阳终于沉入海底，天色彻底暗下去，整个城市都亮起了各色灯光，海边的康尼岛上更是如梦似幻。

“天黑了，工作结束了吗，老板？”巴基打趣道，“我是不是可以下班了？”

史蒂夫抓住他的手，将他从长椅上生拉硬拽起来：“最后加个班吧，巴基，我想去坐摩天轮。”

“你今天怎么这么幼稚。”

“因为每次和你在一起，我都像是变回了十六岁的少年。”

于是巴基又败给了他。

摩天轮的座舱缓缓升起，城市的绚烂夜景逐渐呈现在眼前。

座舱的私密感将两个人与世界屏蔽开来，史蒂夫在酝酿许久后终于鼓起勇气开了口：“巴基，我今天其实是想跟你说——”

“其实你没必要这样，史蒂夫。”巴基缓缓从夜景收回目光，看向史蒂夫，深叹了口气，“我懂你的意思。自从被你发现了我对他的感情之后，你就对我格外热情……可我说过，我最不需要的感情就是怜悯——尤其不需要你的。”

“……不，你误会了！”史蒂夫急切地辩解，“这才不是什么怜悯！我是真的想多找机会和你待在一起……这样在我回去以后，在再次找到你之前，至少我还有这段回忆可以拥有。”

“那我就必须得冷酷无情地告诉你了——为了不影响历史时间线，你回去的时候，是会被删除这段记忆的。”

史蒂夫愣住了。

“噢……这，这有点残忍……”他低落地缩回自己的座椅上，“太残忍了，我并不想忘记你。”

“可你从来就没忘记过我，史蒂夫。”巴基安慰道，“倒是我真的忘记过你。而且这又有什么关系呢，你也看到了，未来的我们还是住在一起，我们还是像亲人一样对待彼此，你应该放心的。”

“不，别骗我了，巴克。”史蒂夫沮丧地摇摇头，“我感受到了，你和他之间已经产生了一道跨不过去的鸿沟，那令你们再也找不回曾经的亲密。可我不想我们的未来变成这样，我不甘心！这一切到底是因为什么啊……因为佩吉·卡特吗？”

“这话题有点危险了，伙计。”巴基的目光逐渐冷下来，“你应该明白我有多不喜欢谈论这个吧？”

“可这才是我今天找你的目的。”史蒂夫恳切地望着他，“有些话我必须得对你说清楚。”

巴基微微低头，让垂落的长发遮住自己大半张脸，将眼睛隐藏在深刻的眉骨阴影之下。

“我不想说，是因为我嫉妒。”他躲藏在黑暗中缓缓说道，“但其实我根本就没资格嫉妒。史蒂夫，你明白这个吗？其实我从没奢望过他会对我的感情有所回应。我拼命告诉自己，他是我最好的朋友，小时候，我愿意倾尽自己的全部去交换他从无数次病危中活过来的机会，而现在，我依然也愿意倾尽自己的全部，去交换能让他拥有普通人生活的幸福。只是……人类的情感总是不太听理智的劝。我愿意他获得幸福，可这不代表，我可以看着他拥吻别人，而内心毫无波澜。”

这番话令史蒂夫非常难过。

“我真的难以想象，未来的我有任何理由回去和佩吉结婚。”他艰难地说道，“那段没能开花结果的感情对我而言的确很美，我也总会记得，我还欠她一支舞。可那并不是我宁可穿越到过去，强行让自己留在佩吉人生中的理由。我和佩吉都有很多更重要的事要做，和过去时间线上的佩吉·卡特结婚，无论是对于我自己还是对于佩吉来说，这都是太过自私的选择。”

“你还没有经历过2012年之后的事，史蒂夫。”巴基耐心地解释道，“或许是未来的命运对你而言太过反复无常，你失去了太多，所以才逐渐萌生出对稳定家庭的渴慕。这份渴慕对于现如今的你来说可能不太容易理解，但我能理解——你需求一个家庭，而佩吉则是你的感情归属对象。”

“可我不那样觉得……”史蒂夫缓缓说道。

远方的霓虹灯光将史蒂夫的蓝眼睛映照得闪闪发亮，巴基看着他的眼睛，忽然之间心脏狂跳，一个预感浮上心头。

“我早就拥有一个稳定家人了。”果然，史蒂夫热切地盯着他，无比诚挚地说道，“我的感情从未漂泊过，它早有归属。”

“不，不，你别说了。”巴基心头大震，慌乱地挪开与之相对的视线，“我不想听下去了，你也需要冷静。”

“巴基！”史蒂夫大声说道，“你这是逃避！你明明就懂我的意思！”

巴基忍不住扶住自己的额头，企图用手背抵挡史蒂夫灼热的视线，脑子里混乱一片。

他气喘吁吁，结结巴巴地说道：“你不能这样，史蒂夫，你，你可能是疯了……不，我明白了，你……你刚刚破冰而出，对这个世界的孤独感令你产生了错觉，你觉得自己很需要我，所以就误会了这种感情。你需要我是因为我是唯一能联结你过去的人，但这根本就不是爱情，你得明白这一点，这他妈根本就不——”

“为什么你就是不肯相信我呢？”史蒂夫向前挪了挪，用力抓住巴基的肩膀，“我或许曾经愚钝过，但事到如今，当我们经历过一次那样漫长的生离死别后，我不会再分不清对你的感情！”

巴基拿开了自己的手。他双眼通红，脸色苍白，语速匆匆：“我知道你有多爱我，你可以为我去死，我知道，我全都知道。可你也看到了，未来的你也同样愿意为我去死，但那不代表他对我的感情是爱情！”

他顿了顿，才继续哑声说道：“你知道爱情是什么吗，史蒂夫？爱情是丑陋欲望的集合——是占有欲，是羞怯与嫉妒，是想要拥抱、亲吻和更多的冲动！睁大你的眼睛好好看清楚，我是一个与你一样拥有胡子、喉结和其他玩意的男人，你爱我，但那根本就不是爱情，你不会对我的身体产生欲望，那只会令你觉得恶心！”

史蒂夫一下子站了起来：“你怎么知道我没有？”

他们的座舱终于升到顶点，因为史蒂夫粗暴的动作，座舱在空中如荡秋千般危险地摇晃起来。

巴基抓住栏杆稳定身形，高声呵斥他：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你发什么疯！”

“我他妈确实是疯了，因为我嫉妒了——我嫉妒得发疯！”史蒂夫的眼中满是一种令巴基陌生的激动与狂热，“就在那个涅苏西斯克镇，就在我眼睁睁看着另一个自己抬起你的下巴想要亲吻你的时候——”

“他没想亲吻我！”

但史蒂夫无视了巴基的辩解：“你根本就不知道我看到那一幕时的心情，巴基……我多么想就那样冲过去，把他推开，告诉他，嘿，滚开，你这个已婚男人，别他妈再碰巴基了，他是我的！”

巴基颤抖着，不可思议地望着他：“你他妈在耍我是不是？你他妈明知道他就是你自己！”

“所以你爱我。”史蒂夫俯低身体，抓住巴基的座椅靠背，将巴基圈禁在自己与椅背之间，“你爱他，而他就是我。所以你爱的就是我。”

巴基感觉自己的心脏快要炸裂开来，无数种激烈的情感交织融汇在一起，令他的灵魂震荡颤抖，理智摇摇欲坠。

“对，而正因为你就是他，那么你就更得记住你未来的选择……”他盯着史蒂夫近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，用强硬的语气伪装自己此刻的脆弱，“他并不爱我，他选择了佩吉·卡特！”

“我根本不相信这个，那肯定不是我的未来。”史蒂夫的气势却远比他坚定得多，“我的未来是你，巴基·巴恩斯！过去是你，未来是你——我只会选择你。”

理智化作齑粉，心墙轰然倒塌。

太累了，巴基心想，这真的太累了，他已经坚持了太久太久。

“你会让我变成罪人的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”巴基大口喘息，史蒂夫所带来的压迫感令他几乎透不过来气，“你明知自己会戴上与别人誓约的戒指，却还要这样折磨我……你真他妈是个混蛋啊……”

但史蒂夫只是温柔地蛊惑他：“闭上眼睛，巴基。”

他服从了，如同他服从过的来自于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的千百次命令那样。

有“砰砰砰”的烟花声炸响在半空中，在离他们很近的位置。巴基知道，这是康尼岛晚上传统的烟花表演，他甚至可以想象到那些烟花在夜空中迸发出了多么璀璨夺目的光芒

紧跟着，他感受到了史蒂夫的吻，先是落在他的额头，然后是眼睛，鼻尖。

史蒂夫笨拙生涩、小心翼翼地亲吻着巴基，正如巴基在八十年前的康尼岛游玩时，就曾偷偷梦想过的那样。

最后，当史蒂夫的吻终于落在巴基的嘴唇上时，逐渐变得浓重，蛮横，充满欲望。

就像这份本不该产生的爱情所带来的罪恶感，正重重碾过巴基的心脏。


	15. Chapter 15

山姆第三次从自己的房间里出来时，发现史蒂夫仍然维持着晚饭后就几乎没换过的姿势，呆呆地坐在客厅沙发上，盯着对面墙上悬挂的时钟。

时钟已经指向晚上10点，史蒂夫手边的茶几上放着一杯冷掉的咖啡，那是7点多时山姆为他冲泡的，但现在仍然一口未动。

“队长……”山姆忍不住走到他面前，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“你还好吗？”

“啊？”史蒂夫如梦初醒般回过神来，凝滞的目光缓缓挪到山姆脸上，“哦……没事，怎么了？”

山姆盯着他，片刻后，眯眯眼睛：“不，你不太好。”

他一屁股坐在史蒂夫身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“愿意和我聊聊吗？还记得我是干什么的吧，我对心理问题一向很在行。”

史蒂夫露出一丝苦笑：“谢谢你，哥们儿，但我……有点不知道该从何说起。”

山姆转了转眼珠子，小心翼翼地猜测：“是关于巴基的？”

史蒂夫叹了口气：“他还没回家。”

“或许……是因为弗瑞给了咱们两天的假期，所以他就出去放松一下？”山姆信心满满地说道，“队长，其实你不用太担心的，想想他那个凶残的模样吧——谁敢‘欺负’冬兵啊？除非你亲自动手。”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

巴基抓住史蒂夫的手。

那只手之前伸进了他的衣服里抚摸他的后背，现在又危险地下滑到了他的腰带边缘，此刻正蠢蠢欲动地准备顺着他的裤腰带插进去，并继续向下探索。

“嘿！别在这里……”巴基从这个令人窒息的湿吻中挤出了一丁点说话的空隙，“我不想在摩天轮上直播R级片，而且你现在还挂着史蒂夫的脸，万一被好事者拍到要怎么交代？”

史蒂夫忽然重重吻他，嘴唇惩罚般用力碾过他的嘴唇。

“可我就是史蒂夫啊！”他故意咬了一口巴基已经有些肿胀的嘴唇，然后握住他的腰压向自己，赌气般说道，“我就是他，他就是我，这就是我自己的脸，被拍到又怎样？难道史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯热吻会是什么重大新闻吗——就算是，那也是众望所归！”

巴基暴躁起来：“你——”

可下一秒，史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基脖子里，呼出一口长长的、灼热的气息，然后松开了手。

他每一寸裸露出的皮肤上都散发着欲望灼烧的温度，金色短发由于先前激动的亲热而凌乱支棱着，那令他看起来又野性又性感。

史蒂夫恋恋不舍地强迫自己与巴基的身体拉开安全距离。巴基忍不住看向他已经鼓囊囊的裤裆，然后又如被烫到般赶紧挪开视线。

“好吧……”史蒂夫仍然盯着巴基，目光中写满了情欲与克制互相冲突的纠葛，“好吧，你说得对，我们……不能在这里。”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

“我……我不是担心这个。”史蒂夫艰难地说道，“他现在应该是和罗杰·格兰特在一起吧。”

山姆的眉毛神经质般上扬了两下。

“呃……应该是吧，报告会结束后，他们俩说有事就一起走了。”

史蒂夫又沉默了。他用两根手肘支撑在膝盖上，十指交叉撑着自己的下巴，下意识地盯着那杯冷掉的咖啡许久后，忽然低头，双手手指用力划过自己两侧的金色额发。

“其实我也不知道自己是怎么了……”他沉重地叹了口气，然后坐直了身体，有点自暴自弃地说道，“山姆，或许我真的需要和你谈谈了。”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

摩天轮停下来，史蒂夫和巴基矜持地先后走下座舱时，已经完全看不出他们俩刚才差点在半空中就擦枪走火的气息了。

回去的一路上，他们都刻意保持着微妙的距离，谁也不敢率先与对方说话，更不敢靠得过近，生怕会摩擦出一丁点火花，将这艰难维持的理智在一瞬间燃烧殆尽。

一切虚伪的自持都只持续到巴基将史蒂夫送到家门口。

“我得回去了。”巴基低头看表，不敢面对史蒂夫那双灼灼燃烧着的眼睛，“都已经十点多了。”

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地抓住他的手臂，用力将他拉进黑暗的房间中：“你休想！”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

“我觉得自己很……龌龊。”史蒂夫艰难地自白，舌头仿佛被黏住了一般。

“令人不齿。”他继续说道，完全是在唾弃自己，“我不该对朋友产生那样的邪念。我们已经认识一个世纪了，他从未透露过他的性取向，而我也从没往那方面想过。可是……当看到他和别人走在一起，当看到他们俩那么般配的模样，一种前所未有的肮脏情绪忽然从我的灵魂深处觉醒了……嫉妒，对，那就是嫉妒……太丑陋了，也太痛苦了。”

山姆瞠目结舌地盯着他此生最崇拜的偶像。

“天哪……”半晌，他才结结巴巴地说道，“队长，我没听错吧？你的意思是，你……你说的是巴基，对吧？你，你对巴基……”

“我有点撑不下去了，山姆。”史蒂夫一脸纠结地看向山姆，“我既希望巴基马上就回家，和从前一样坐到我旁边，和我聊聊天，然后亲切地对我道晚安，又有点害怕他回来……因为我已经不知道自己还能不能心平气和地与巴基讲话了，自从发现自己对格兰特产生了嫉妒之情后，我就有点不知道该怎么面对巴基了。”

“就……就和你们平时一样相处呢？因为你们俩其实……”山姆犹豫地、语无伦次地说道，“格兰特他其实是……不，不行，我不能说。好吧，队长，我觉得你并不需要妒忌他，因为你其实……巴基他其实……靠，算了！总而言之，其实你和巴基……Fuck！Mother Fucker！”

山姆抓起那杯冷掉三小时的咖啡，咕嘟嘟一口气猛灌进了肚子。

史蒂夫愕然瞪着山姆，无法理解山姆为什么看起来好像比自己还激动。

“你还好吧，山姆？”

“队长， 你不如直说吧——你是不是觉得自己爱上了最好的朋友？”在干掉了一整杯冷咖啡后，山姆好像忽然口齿伶俐起来，“你爱上了巴基，不是朋友之间的爱，而是像男人对女人那样——比如就像是你对佩吉？”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头：“不，还是有那么点区别的，我对佩吉是——”

“好吧，听着，如果这其中有区别，那就肯定是误会！”山姆听起来像是松了一口气，匆匆忙忙地打断他，“别多想了，你或许只是不甘心自己作为巴基‘最亲密的人’的位置被他人夺走罢了。但你放心，我向你保证，没人能夺走这个位置，连你自己都不行！”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

没人想开灯，史蒂夫一进屋就急不可耐地将巴基压在墙上。

“这里可以了吗？”

“我们真的不应该这样做。”巴基紧张地盯着史蒂夫那双在黑暗中仍然炯炯有神的蓝眼睛——此刻，那双眼睛的颜色比平日里看起来要暗沉得多，也因此而显得更加蛊惑诱人，“我觉得自己像个盗窃者，正在偷走你与佩吉的感——唔……”

史蒂夫不客气地用舌头撬开他的牙关，舔吻他的口腔和牙齿，与他的舌头翻搅在一起。

这是一个长长的、足以巴基头晕目眩的吻。在确定自己已经吻到巴基几乎说不出话后，这个吻转移到了巴基的耳朵、肩膀、和脖子上，然后落在他的喉结。

“别在我们亲热的时候提别的女人。”史蒂夫轻轻啃噬巴基的喉结，威胁他。

“但那不代表你手上就没有那枚婚戒了。”巴基煞风景地说道。

史蒂夫对他举起左手：“看清楚，巴基，这只手上的确什么都没有！”

然后，他将那只手伸进巴基的衬衫下摆，一边向上撩起，一边嗓音嘶哑地说道：“接下来，这只手将要对你做很多很多事……”

巴基可怕地粗喘着，拼命想要用理智与无边的欲望相抗衡。史蒂夫的手指已经捏住他的乳首，一番玩弄后，他低下头去，对着那已经被玩得充血的嫣红一点吮吻起来。

“操你的，史蒂夫……”巴基一边抓着史蒂夫在他胸前拱来拱去的金色短发，任由史蒂夫对他的身体为所欲为，一边在快感与欲望的波澜中挣扎着仰起头，绝望地谩骂，“你这自私鬼，你怎么能这样折磨我？你他妈一边说爱我，一边和佩吉结婚……混蛋史蒂夫，我真后悔让你知道我是同性恋这件事！我他妈就活该单身一辈子，什么都别说，也不该有任何约会，就该抱着自己对你的那点肮脏幻想孤零零地活下去，总好过现在这样罪孽深重！”

“根本就不是那回事，别再折磨你自己了！”史蒂夫强硬地说道，然后架起巴基的双腿绕到自己的腰上，并向前压去，让他们鼓胀的下体挤压磨合在一起，“我只知道，这并不会影响到我们将来仍然住在一起的事实，不是吗？我们甚至更加亲密无间——”

这句话却令巴基像是被电到了一样僵住了。

“滚你妈的，史蒂夫！”他忽然爆发，蹬踹着想将史蒂夫从身上甩开，“你他妈倒是提醒我了，如果我们之间真的发生什么，你让我怎么回去面对那个现在还戴着婚戒，对咱们的事情一无所知的另一个你？你滚开，我得回去了，我不能——”

“也别在我面前提别的男人！”史蒂夫大吼道，用上四倍的力量将巴基牢牢压在墙壁与自己的身体之间，“尤其是他——别提他了行吗！”

“你他妈清醒一点！”巴基忍无可忍地用上振金臂的力量将史蒂夫一把推开，怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“你明知道那个男人也他妈是你！”

史蒂夫被推得向后猛退了几步，愣在原地。

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

“……不，你才是误会了，山姆。”史蒂夫叹了口气，颓然说道，“我的意思是，佩吉是一个完美优秀的女人，我爱过她，更敬重她。我们曾经错过，那是一个美好的遗憾。可是巴基……我不知道，我不知道该怎么描述……但现在我甚至有点害怕自己了。”

山姆一声都没敢吭，大气都不敢喘。

史蒂夫继续自顾自地说道：“我忽然意识到，哪怕是在我还并没有意识到自己对巴基拥有畸形的占有欲之前，我其实就已经在那么做了——无论是上世纪四十年代还是现在，我一直在不断地将巴基从别的地方带回来，一次次企图让他就这么留在自己身边……但我却从来都没问过巴基一句，他到底愿不愿意和我在一起。我太自私了，是吧？”

山姆的脑子里一片混乱，他瞪着史蒂夫左手上发光的戒指，忍不住问道：“对不起，队长，但我实在没听懂你这番话的意思——你说你和佩吉·卡特错过了？但你们难道不是已经……我的意思是，这不是你和她的婚戒吗？”

史蒂夫有些困惑地看着那枚金光闪闪的戒指。

“噢，这个……”他沉默了一会，才继续说，“我不知道该怎么解释这玩意，但我承诺过那个人不能说出去。而且，关于那段经历，其实我本来就什么都不想说。”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

巴基长发凌乱，衣衫不整地瞪着史蒂夫，危险的气息与浓郁得化不开的情欲在两人之间的空气中流转。

“对，我们都知道，他就是我，我们是同一个人。”终于，史蒂夫低声说道，“所以你爱我，巴基——跟随你的内心吧，别再折磨你自己了。”

然后，他如一头雄狮扑向猎物般猛地扑了过去。

“你这该死的……”巴基低声咒骂，然后绝望地抱住了史蒂夫的脖子。

史蒂夫再次重重地碾压那双嘴唇，贪婪地索吻。

巴基因这掠夺般的吻而感到嘴唇生疼，于是用力咬了史蒂夫一口。史蒂夫被咬得发出一声呜咽，却没有因此而放手。他轻抓着巴基脑后的头发继续吻他，流着血吻他。这个吻湿漉漉的，泪水、鲜血与唾液色情地在他们的唇齿之间弥漫开来。

他们开始迫不及待又手忙脚乱地为彼此脱掉碍事的衣物。

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

“你或许该给巴基打个电话。”山姆用力挠了挠脑袋，出了个自以为是的主意，“据我所知，巴基和格兰特并没有真的在一起。他们只是，呃……伪装成情侣。”

史蒂夫惊讶地看向他：“怎么可能，你看到格兰特看巴基的眼神了吗？他有时候就像是想要吃了巴基！那可不像是装的。而且，他们为什么要伪装成情侣？”

“Oh my god，一杯冷咖啡真的不足以令我对付这种情况了……”山姆觉得自己快疯了，他念叨着，环伺四周，“该死的，家里就没有点烈酒吗？好吧，队长，你有你不能说的秘密，我也有我不能说的秘密。但你的巴基目前还是单身，明白了吗？最起码今天中午还是！所以，如果你认清了自己已经爱上他的事实，那么就直接去把他追到手啊！”

“我可以这样做吗？”史蒂夫犹疑地说道，“山姆，我不太确定这个……万一巴基并不喜欢我这样的呢？我的意思是，如果他喜欢我，那这么多年了，他为什么从来都没表达过……又或许，他其实就是喜欢罗杰·格兰特那款型的——”

山姆忽然神经质般从史蒂夫兜里直接掏出了他的手机，并用力拍在沙发上：“我真他妈是受够了——闭嘴！前任美国队长！现在，立刻马上给你的冬兵打电话，我他妈一秒钟都忍不下去了！”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

当史蒂夫终于找出了一盒凡士林并赤裸裸地欺身压上巴基时，巴基的手机铃不合时宜地响起。

“拜托，别管那个！”史蒂夫一边卖力地吻他，一边将两个人的老二并在一起，色情地揉搓起来。

巴基被他搞得热血上涌、欲火焚身，但仍然挣扎着从史蒂夫热情的压制下探出一只手，抓起了放在床头的手机。

“唔……不行。”他歪头避开史蒂夫嘴唇的侵袭，“我得接一下，是史蒂夫，他这么晚找我，肯定是有什么重要的——”

“我他妈才是史蒂夫！”史蒂夫猛地抓住他的手，抢过手机，用力丢到脑后。

巴基的手机在撞向墙面后四分五裂地阵亡。但他压根没机会起身去看一眼，因为史蒂夫已经拉起他的一条腿，将一根涂抹了凡士林的手指挤进他的屁股。

“哦操……”巴基倒吸一口凉气，“你会不会啊，别乱来啊你——”

“巴克，巴克……”史蒂夫迷乱地呼唤他的名字，有一点粗鲁地为他扩张。很快，手指加到了两根，然后是三根。

史蒂夫抵着巴基的额头，逼迫他与他充满情欲地对视。他一边吮舔他的嘴唇，一边还不忘用手指持续地干他。

“你这模样真美……”他灼热的呼吸重重打在巴基脸上，“你的屁股咬得我好紧……”

巴基也在粗喘，史蒂夫手指的侵犯令他浑身逐渐酸软。他呻吟着，发出断断续续的呢喃声：“我，我现在有点，想揍你——”

“你可以揍我，你随便揍我。”终于，史蒂夫将手指抽了出来，抵上那根属于他的更粗大的家伙，哑声说道，“在我干你的时候，你想怎么揍我都可以……”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

“响了几声，然后就关机了。”史蒂夫说。

“怎么会？他从不关机的，除非——”

山姆忽然闭上了嘴巴。他惊恐地睁大双眼：“操！不可能吧！”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛失神地看着手机屏幕半晌，才抬起头来。

“看来他和格兰特的确是……好吧，我的错，我不该打扰他。”

山姆的眼珠子慌乱地颤抖着，不断对史蒂夫语无伦次地念叨：“这他妈简直……这是什么魔幻剧情，这……我简直不能相信，他明明……”

“算了，山姆。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一丝非常勉强的微笑，“一切都太晚了……我已经失去他了。”


	16. Chapter 16

或许是体力消耗太大了，这一觉睡得前所未有的安心。

巴基醒来时，天光已大亮。史蒂夫从后面紧紧贴着他，手臂圈在他腰上，脸埋在他的长发里，仍然睡得香。

巴基费了很大力气才从他那肌肉夸张的胳膊底下逃脱。但史蒂夫一直下意识地够着什么，于是巴基只好用枕头代替自己，塞进史蒂夫怀里。

枕头上已经沾染了巴基的味道，史蒂夫心满意足地抱住枕头蹭了蹭，嘴角上扬，说着迷迷糊糊的梦话。

巴基侧耳倾听，发现他在嘟囔什么“苹果派、旧报纸”之类的事。

或许他是梦到了小时候的事吧。

巴基蹑手蹑脚下床。腿有点发软，腰很酸，两腿之间的隐秘部位微微肿胀，但对于一个超级士兵来说，这些都不算碍事。

站在浴室的镜子前刷牙时，他忍不住想起昨夜的疯狂……那是第几次来着？他们的战场终于转移到浴室，史蒂夫伏在他身后，将他压在洗手台上，抬起他的下巴，一下下舔吻他光裸的脖颈：“看看你自己，巴基，美得不可思议。”

想起昨夜的情事令巴基脸上微微发烫。他愣愣地盯着镜子里的那张脸看了一会儿，忽然想起史蒂夫刚刚“降落”在2023年的那天，曾在地铁上问他：“你怎么留起胡子来了？你以前不是说更喜欢自己拥有一个光洁的下巴吗？为此还不愿意让我也留胡子。”

巴基忍不住摸了摸自己的胡子，然后伸手去够史蒂夫的刮胡刀。

洗漱完毕后，他又随便找了一套先前给史蒂夫买的衣服穿上。史蒂夫比他高一点，身形肌肉也略大一圈，衬衫挂在巴基身上显得有些松松垮垮。

打开门时，虽然动作已足够轻巧，但史蒂夫仍然还是醒了。

“巴克？”他从床上勾起脖子看他，“你要去哪儿？”

“我得回趟家，已经一天一夜没回去了。”

“那你还会回来吗？”

巴基愣了愣：“你这是问的什么傻话？”

但史蒂夫看起来有点忧郁。他抱着枕头，可怜兮兮地盯着他，活像是正在目送主人去上班的小狗狗。

“我怕看到你离开我的每一幕……”史蒂夫委委屈屈地低声说道，“从小到大，每一次你即将离开我时，我都害怕你不再回来。”

原来史蒂夫是这样想的吗？巴基忍不住闭了闭眼睛。

但史蒂夫的担心似乎也并不是多余的——巴基的确被迫离开他太多次了，而且几乎每次都差一点就回不来。

只是，他们之间的最后一次，终于轮到是巴基留在原地，而史蒂夫自己离开。

“当然会回来啊。”巴基轻轻叹了口气，对史蒂夫展露出一个微笑，“我是你2023年的‘监护人’嘛，乖乖等我回来。”

巴基有很多事需要做，首先就是要回家换上自己的衣服，并祈祷在此过程中不会遇到另一个史蒂夫，因为那只会引发尴尬。然后，他大概需要找尼克·弗瑞申请一个新手机。

但他一开家门就看到了“另一个”史蒂夫。

史蒂夫正围着围裙煎蛋卷，这大概是他为数不多能做得可口的食物之一——只有山姆·威尔逊对此表达过疑虑。

听到巴基回来的声音，史蒂夫扭过头，手上不知不觉停止了翻搅锅铲的动作。

“……嗨。”巴基愣在门口。

他发现史蒂夫脸色有点不好，眼眶发青，应该是昨夜没睡好。

“嗨……”史蒂夫的目光呆呆落在他脸上，“你……把胡子刮了？”

“唔……”巴基摸了摸自己光洁的下巴，硬生生将那句差点脱口而出的“好看吗”给憋了回去。

他意识到，自己已经有点把握不住与史蒂夫谈话时的分寸了。曾经感觉平淡无奇的一句话，如今如果出现在他与史蒂夫之间，那就活像是在调情。

于是巴基指了指锅：“要糊了。”

“啊？哦哦！”史蒂夫手忙脚乱地关掉火，还好，只有边缘有一些焦脆发黑。

他将蛋卷盛起来，吸了口气，大声说道：“正好我煎了三个，一起吃早餐吧。”

这并不是一个疑问句，显然，在史蒂夫的期待中，巴基不会拒绝他。

但巴基是真的想拒绝。在经历了昨夜与另一个史蒂夫的疯狂与纵欲之后，他还没有准备好要如何面对这个史蒂夫，

可他的肚子却不合时宜地叫了一声，暴露出他的饥肠辘辘。

史蒂夫冲他莞尔一笑，主动帮他拉开那把属于他一贯位置的餐椅。

此时再拒绝就显得太矫情了，巴基只好走过去，局促不安地坐下，然后看着史蒂夫将餐盘放到他面前。

当史蒂夫的目光轻飘飘划过巴基松松垮垮的领口时，忽然在某个位置滞住了。

“衣服有点大，格兰特的？”他装作不经意般问了一句，然后非常自然地帮巴基整理垮下去的领子。

史蒂夫的手指不小心划过了巴基的脖子，那令巴基不由自主起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

天哪，他几乎没法好端端地就这么坐在这里，假装昨夜的一切都没发生过，也没法强迫自己认为史蒂夫和史蒂夫是两个人——他们明明就拥有一模一样的脸，一模一样的味道……他就是他，只是存在了11年的时差。

而现在，那只曾经探入过他的身体里、帮他扩张和爱抚的手指，此刻正划过他的脖子。

想到这个，巴基忍不住往后缩了缩。

史蒂夫的手指悬停在空中片刻，然后尴尬地垂下。

他端起自己的那盘煎蛋卷，坐在巴基身边，开始沉默地用餐。

一时之间，餐厅里只有刀叉轻微碰撞餐盘的声音，史蒂夫的手肘难以避免地与巴基的胳膊触碰到，每一次轻微的摩擦却都令巴基心惊肉跳——就是这双手，昨夜与他十指交扣，将他钉在床垫上，然后……

幸而山姆的及时出现拯救了巴基备受折磨的“性幻想”——那家伙迷迷糊糊从卧室里走出来，并差点被凳子绊了一跤。

“靠！”他踹一脚，咒骂凳子，耸耸鼻子，皱起眉头开口抱怨，“哇，队长，你怎么又煎了蛋卷——”

然后他就顺着史蒂夫看到了刚回家的巴基。

山姆显然意识还不够清醒，习惯性地冲巴基吹了个口哨：“嗨，美人，终于舍得回家找爸爸了？”

巴基冷哼一声：“怎么，想我了吗？是不是趁我不在家的时候，干了什么不可告人的蠢事？”

山姆顺嘴调侃：“哪有你蠢呢，蠢事都被你给——”

巴基的脸色忽然变得很难看，比他掰断那根钢笔时还要难看一百倍。而显然，坐在他身旁的史蒂夫也没好到哪儿去。

山姆这才彻底清醒过来，然后以超光速想起了昨夜发生过的一切——他与史蒂夫之间那场糟糕无比的“谈心”，以及巴基很有可能和另一个史蒂夫做了一些他并不想去想象的事。

操操操，你这张嘴啊！山姆在脑海中将自己骂了个狗血淋头。

“我去洗牙。”他手忙脚乱地瞎比划着，“噢不，我是去刷脸——操，算了！”

山姆风风火火逃进洗手间。

不能再纵容这尴尬的沉默横亘在自己与史蒂夫之间了。在气氛变得更差之前，巴基干咳了一声，放下餐具，勉强主动开口道：“所以，你昨晚找我是有什么急事吗？没接到那个电话我很抱歉。”

“不必道歉，我能理解，巴克。”史蒂夫插起蛋卷，“其实我没什么急事，你可以忙你的。”

“我没忙。”他回答，试图欺骗史蒂夫。但他的脑子里好像有一个声音在不停地无情揭穿他的谎言：“不，你当时的确很忙。”

“只是出了点意外——”你正忙着被史蒂夫操——11年前的史蒂夫，这可真是太他妈可笑了。

“然后手机摔坏了。”而11年后的史蒂夫对此一无所知。

11年后的史蒂夫木木地盯着餐盘，艰难地吞下最后一口的食物。

“没关系的，巴克，我真的能理解——需要我帮你申请新手机吗？”

“不，不用了，我自己来……”巴基在心底发出一声沉重的叹息，最终选择站起来，“我吃好了。”

这简直太糟糕了，他和史蒂夫的关系几乎找不到任何一个可靠的支点了——在他与另一个史蒂夫搞到一起之前，至少他还能勉强说服自己忘掉史蒂夫，向前看，摆脱这段无望的感情所带来的困扰。

假设他真的拥有一个约会对象，并且这个约会对象并不是任何一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯的话，那么他就能欺骗自己，把史蒂夫仅仅当成他最好的朋友，不存任何邪念。

可现在不行了。在昨夜过后，每当他看到史蒂夫，每当他们发生不可避免的肢体接触，他就会情不自禁地想到他与史蒂夫本可以亲密到什么地步——天知道他有多喜欢史蒂夫盯着他时那充满占有欲的眼神，喜欢史蒂夫彻底打开他，侵入他，从身体到灵魂，占据他的所有。

巴基将餐盘丢进水槽，落荒而逃。

他想，他是暂时没法继续在他们的“家”里住下去了——原本他还一直在犹豫这件事，以为自己应付得了两个关系不同的史蒂夫。但现在，他知道了，他高估了自己的承受力。

在卧室中收拾了一些日常用品后，巴基对着穿衣镜换衣服。

他的目光匆匆扫过身上那些昨夜残留的痕迹。年轻的史蒂夫不知轻重，比如掐着他的腰用力时，显然就失了分寸。

可有一处痕迹就明显是史蒂夫故意而为之的了——巴基靠近镜子，盯着自己的锁骨，那里有一处非常明显的紫红色吻痕。

该死的，他先前在安全屋洗漱的时候，怎么就完全没注意到这个呢？他猛然想起刚刚史蒂夫还帮他整理过衣领，史蒂夫的目光曾在这里逗留了片刻，然后特意帮他把衣领拉高。

天哪，史蒂夫一定是看到了……史蒂夫看到了巴基身上残存的欢爱痕迹，可他却并不知道，制造这些痕迹的人，正是他本人。

巴基咬咬牙，将领口拉好，拽着旅行箱走出房间。

“你这是……要搬走吗？”史蒂夫愕然盯着他正拽着行李箱拉杆的手指，“要和格兰特同居了吗？有点……太快了吧。”

巴基忽然觉得非常难过，这份突如其来的难过令他的胃抽搐起来——他曾以为自己再也不会主动离开史蒂夫……至少不是以这种形式，和这么匪夷所思的原因。

但他仍然保持着微笑：“我想我该跟格兰特试试，正如你说的——他是个好人，他很合适。我都一百多岁了，却只爱过这么一个人。”

史蒂夫凝视着他，喉结上下蠕动，眼神里写满了复杂的纠葛。有那么一瞬间，巴基甚至以为史蒂夫会阻止他离开。

但他还是听到史蒂夫说：“你说得对。”

声音很低落。

然后史蒂夫扭头，对着洗手间喊：“山姆，你怎么还在洗手间呢，不出来和巴基道个别吗？他要搬去和格兰特同居了。”

“不！”山姆藏在洗手间里尖叫，就像那里是他的安全屋，“他根本不需要道别，我们还是每天都能见到他——说真的，我他妈想躲都躲不开！”

“的确，你逃不掉的，山姆·威尔逊。”巴基赤裸裸地威胁他，“你得记住，东西可以乱吃，话可不能乱讲，如果让我知道你干了什么蠢事——”

“你根本就不知道你在做什么，巴基·巴恩斯！”山姆尖锐地反驳他，“但你可别试图闯进洗手间，我会拼死抵住这扇门的！”

“谁他妈要进去看你拉屎啊！”巴基摇摇头，然后再次看向史蒂夫，“那……我先走了。”

史蒂夫的双手攥成了拳头。他凝视着巴基，身形微微晃动，像是在极力克制自己做什么傻事。

区区一秒后，他深吸了一口气，然后重重抱住巴基。

“如果他欺负你……”他伏在巴基的肩膀上说，艰难地说道，“如果他做了对不起你的事，立刻告诉我，我就去揍他，好吗？”

一股强烈的酸涩感涌上鼻头，巴基迅速闭上眼睛，避免泪水当着史蒂夫的面夺眶而出。

“不会的，他对我很好，从没辜负过我。”他低声说道，拼命压抑着喉头的哽咽，“你知道吗，如果我想揍他，他甚至可以卸掉自己的所有武装，连命都不要了，就那么躺在那儿，任我一拳拳揍下去……真是个十足的傻瓜……”

巴基说不下去了。他从史蒂夫怀里挣脱出来，拉着旅行箱匆匆离开了他们的家。

当另一个史蒂夫看到巴基回来并且还拖着行李箱时，开心得像一只撒欢的金毛犬。

“你要和我住在一起了吗！”他狂奔过来，一把将巴基抱起来转了个圈，“太好了，这简直就是我的梦想！”

“行了行了，别闹了，先把你手机给我。”巴基冷静地说道，“托你的福，我得马上找弗瑞申请新手机。”

两人并肩坐在沙发上，电话很快拨通，弗瑞在那头有点紧张地问：“罗杰斯？出什么事了？”

“是我，巴恩斯。”巴基说，“放心，没出事，只是我的手机不小心摔坏了，需要一部新的。”

“你们可真会给我省钱。”弗瑞嘟囔，“但我这两天有点忙，快递给你吧。”

“没问题。”

“哦对了，帮我转告罗杰斯，上头已经通过我的申请了，鉴于他是时空穿越的被动方，情况特殊，所以他可以使用量子穿梭仪回到2012年，只是他必须被消除这段时间的记忆。”

巴基的心脏猛地下沉。他忍不住看向身旁正在翻阅一本军事杂志的史蒂夫，而史蒂夫像是收到了什么感应似的，也扭过头来回看他，一脸疑惑。

巴基连忙收回目光，低声询问弗瑞：“具体什么时候？”

“现在还定不下来，班纳和朗还没彻底弄好那台见鬼的机器，我们不能冒险。”

“好的，我明白了。”

挂断电话，史蒂夫马上问：“怎么了？”

巴基看着他，吞了吞口水，摇头：“没什么，趁假期难得，有什么想做的事，或者想去玩的地方吗？我可以陪你。”

史蒂夫冲他眨眨眼睛，一把搂过他，暧昧地说道：“你应该知道我最想做什么吧，巴基。”

“不，我不知道。”巴基指了指明媚的窗外，“我觉得你应该多出去走走，提前感受一下未来，这种机会可真的不多。”

“可我想感受的‘未来’就在这里啊！”史蒂夫重重压了过去。

巴基被史蒂夫压躺在了沙发上，承受这个金发大个子身体的重量。

“你有点过分了。”巴基嘴巴里这么说着，可眼神里却满是温柔的纵容。

史蒂夫当然读得懂他，于是得意洋洋地把玩巴基散乱在沙发上的棕色发丝，然后低头，一点点吻他。

“这就是我唯一想做的。”他说，“和你做爱，我能就这么做上一整天。”


	17. Chapter 17

 巴基伸出金属胳膊，挡在自己面前：“想做什么都可以，但别急。”

“好……”史蒂夫拨开他的胳膊，脸埋进他脖子里留下一串湿润的吮吻，“那我这次尽量慢点，轻点——”

“我不是这个意思……”巴基喘息着将他的脑袋推开，“就你那个尺寸，轻点慢点有什么用……为了避免再被你弄疼，我们得去买点东西。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，嘴角耷拉下去：“巴基，你是不是嫌弃我技术差？”

他这副模样令巴基差点笑出来。

“不是。”巴基摸了摸史蒂夫毛茸茸的金发。

“那……”

“不是差不差的问题，你现在根本就没有技术那种东西。”

“……太打击人了，巴克。”

“哦？难道你会知难而退？”

“那可不是美国队长的作风——你知道的，我一贯只会迎难而上。”

他们去了最近的超市。

在挑选完套套和润滑油后，他们走向食品区，商量午饭做点什么吃。

由于是工作日的上午，一行行货架之间顾客稀少。在转到第三行货架时，当巴基试图去够一盒新口味的巧克力，史蒂夫忽然从后面抱住了他，并将他转过来，压在货架上。

“干什么！”巴基一声低呼，巧克力盒子掉到了地上。

“忽然很想亲亲你。”史蒂夫对他撒娇，“让我亲亲你吧，只是亲亲而已，我们从来都没在公共场合亲热过……”

“你还记得你是美国队长，是美国精神的象征吗？”

“可我现在不是。”史蒂夫耍赖般咧嘴一笑，“看看我这张脸，巴基，我现在是罗杰·格兰特，流浪者，你忘了吗？我只需要代表自己，所以可以为所欲为。”

“无耻！”巴基轻笑，嘴唇因此而分开。史蒂夫趁机低头吻过来，牙齿轻轻啃噬巴基的下唇，将那片迷人的软肉蹂躏得如樱桃般红艳饱满，然后才用舌头顶开牙关，与巴基的舌头啧啧纠缠在一起。

这个吻并没有情欲色彩，但满是爱恋缠绵。巴基抱住他的脖子，享受他的给予，并认真地一点点回应。

就在这时，一个不合时宜的惊叫声在他们右侧稍远的位置响起：“OH！MY！GOD！”

尽管发出声音的人马上就意识到了自己的错误，并用力捂住了嘴巴，但巴基和史蒂夫已经听出了声音的主人是谁，并一同转过头去。

山姆仍旧紧紧捂着自己的嘴巴，满眼惊恐，一副打算在地上凿个洞钻进去的模样。而更糟糕的是，属于2023年的那个史蒂夫就站在他身旁。

史蒂夫显然也看到了他们倚靠在货架上亲热的样子。此刻他嘴唇微张，目光匆忙避过与巴基相撞的可能性，寸寸向下跌落，然后在购物车里的那瓶KY润滑油上凝滞了大约不到一秒。

巴基不知道自己是从哪一刻开始，就已经情不自禁地松开了环抱“格兰特”的胳膊。但格兰特在发现这件事后，马上更紧地箍住了巴基的腰，将他向自己的怀里拉过来。

“嗨。”格兰特甚至主动向史蒂夫他们打招呼，“好巧。”

“好不巧！”山姆翻了个白眼，一脸憋闷地说道，“完全没想到会遇到你们，早知道我就多走两个街区去另一个超市了！”

“何必舍近求远呢？”格兰特勾起唇角。

史蒂夫则对他露出了一个有点尴尬的笑容，哑声回应：“嗨，格兰特。嗨……巴基。”

“我们……我们已经买完东西了，该回去了。”巴基从格兰特怀中挣脱出来，想了想，又挽上他的胳膊，一边将他往另一个出口拽，一边匆匆道别，“下次见。”

“等等，巴基，格兰特，要一起吃个午饭吗？”史蒂夫忽然对他们喊道。

格兰特马上抢在巴基拒绝之前大声回答：“好啊！”

巴基和山姆分别在两人身边僵住，并一脸震惊地看着站在自己身旁的人，用眼神质问他们：“你疯了吗？”

但这已经阻止不了史蒂夫和格兰特想要四个人一起共进午餐的念头。于是20分钟后，他们又一次集体坐在了那家披萨店的卡座上。

整个用餐过程中，气氛好到诡异。史蒂夫和格兰特竟然如朋友般对彼此友好又谦让起来，甚至于在瓜分完披萨饼主食后，又一致决定再点一打儿啤酒助兴。他们聊起二战，聊起九头蛇，好像拥有说不完的共同语言。

巴基吃得很少。他根本无心用餐，也听不进去史蒂夫和格兰特的任何谈话。他坐立不安。

而山姆就吃得更少了。他那一脸难受的模样看起来并不像在与朋友们共进午餐，倒像是被绑架过来的人质。

而当啤酒终于被端上桌后，山姆的眼睛中迸发出如遇救星般的光彩。

“你们又喝不醉，就别浪费酒精饮料了。”他说，然后启开一瓶又一瓶，疯狂地给自己灌酒。

在灌到第七瓶、又或者第八瓶时，山姆的脑袋顶上开始散发热气，目光也变得荡漾起来。

“嗨，美人！”他盯着巴基看了一会儿，忽然肆无忌惮地调戏，“别老冷冰冰的，为什么不笑一个？整个布鲁克林的女孩都会为你疯狂的，哦，也可能不止女孩，还有男，男孩们……”

史蒂夫和格兰特诧异地看向举止异常的山姆·威尔逊。

巴基恶狠狠将一根铁餐叉在山姆面前慢慢掰弯，低声威胁道：“你喝高了？是不是找死啊。”

“哈，就是这样！”山姆用力拍了一下手，满足地痴痴笑道，“太好了，我终于喝高了！”

然后他向前一栽，脑袋“扑通”一声磕到桌板上，马上就打起呼噜来，顺利让自己的精神“逃离”了战场。

“他醉了。”巴基无奈地叹了口气，“史蒂夫，我们帮你把他弄回家吧。”

史蒂夫却缓缓回答：“不急。”

他没有看巴基，而是盯着格兰特，沉稳地开口道：“我还有些话想对你的男朋友说。”

格兰特微微翘起唇角，勇敢地接受前任美国队长的正义凝视，回答：“好啊。”

巴基看着史蒂夫此刻的模样，心脏隐隐揪起。

他咬了咬嘴唇，没再说话。

“我和巴基12岁就认识了……那是1930年。那时候的布鲁克林，远不是现在这么干净宽敞。”史蒂夫的目光看向窗外，脸上隐隐浮现出沉浸在回忆中的笑容，“但我总是很怀念布鲁克林那时候的模样。”

于是巴基与格兰特也随着他的目光看过去。

窗外车水马龙的现代街道，在他们三人的眼中仿佛变了个模样。

时光悄然倒退，崭新的建筑被一百年前那些歪歪斜斜的老房子所取代。在他们共有的那片泛黄的记忆中，他们好像都能看到，一个13岁的棕发小男孩刚刚打跑了一群小混混，将一个12岁的瘦弱金发男孩从垃圾桶旁拽起来。

“喂，我是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”他冲金发男孩扬起下巴，意气风发，露出灿烂的笑颜，“别怕，以后我会保护你的。”

“巴基·巴恩斯……”史蒂夫慢慢说道。

他看向格兰特。

巴基·巴恩斯，短短的一个名字，上下嘴唇碰撞两次，却被史蒂夫说出隽永的味道。

“他是我……最好的……”一句简单的话被拉得老长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯正在艰难地吞咽，就像是准备说出一个天大的秘密，但最终，他只吐出了一个最最平凡的单词，“朋友。”

“我知道。”格兰特认真地看着他，点头，“我都知道……”

“不，你不知道。”史蒂夫深深呼吸，“其实我想说的是……我和巴基已经认识一百年了，可我从没见过他对任何一个人如此上心。直到今天早上，他向我承认，他爱上你了……他说你是他这一生中唯一爱过的人。”

格兰特并没有感到意外。他只是目光复杂地看着史蒂夫，喉结蠕动，仍然低声重复着那一句话：“我知道。”

史蒂夫的目光终于从格兰特脸上挪开，温柔地笼向巴基。

“巴基总是这样，明明善于表达，却很少表达自己的内心，无论是过去还是现在。”他凝望巴基，却仍然对格兰特说道，“巴基经历了太多事，吃了太多苦。这个世界总是对他很不公平，可他从不抱怨。罗杰，如果巴基问你，他值不值得，请你一定要告诉他——”

格兰特诚恳地回答：“巴基值得这世界上一切最好的。”

巴基发现自己已经无法保持平稳的呼吸。他更加用力地咬住自己的嘴唇，但仍旧无法阻止眼眶发热泛红。

而史蒂夫仍然在温柔地述说。

“如果你递给巴基清咖啡，他或许什么都不会说。但你得记住，他喝咖啡喜欢加三倍的奶和糖，那才是他的口味。”

“巴基喜欢吃披萨，如果你也不讨厌，可以多带他吃这个。”

“如果巴基头疼，请带他去找瓦坎达的苏芮公主。她是他的朋友，她能稳住他。巴基的脑部受过严重创伤，但别担心，一切都在慢慢变好。”

“山姆是巴基在现代最好的朋友，如果他们太过亲近，你可别吃醋，他们总是会像亲兄弟一样幼稚地打闹，而巴基难得表现得那样活泼。”

“如果巴基在睡梦中惊叫着醒来，请你一定要用力拥抱他。或许他会逞强说自己没事，但那恰恰就是他最需要你的时候。”

“巴基总是伪装坚强。他总会信誓旦旦地告诉你，他没事，他不饿、不疼、不难过……但你心里必须得明白，那是巴基在说谎。”

“如果他有事需要离开你……千万别让他独自上路。一定要陪在他身边，不要给自己后悔的机会。”

“还有，如果你有事需要离开他……”

史蒂夫忽然顿住了。

格兰特静静地望着史蒂夫左手上的金色指环，像是想要将那枚指环拓印在自己的脑海中。

“然后呢？”他仍然盯着那枚戒指，慢慢问道。

“不……你最好别离开他。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，看向自己面前的酒瓶。

他缓缓灌下几口啤酒，握在酒瓶上的指尖用力得泛白。

“如果你不想失去他，最好不要因为任何原因离开他。”最终，史蒂夫抬起头，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“你还太年轻，不知道命运的无常。有时候，你以为自己只是离开了几秒钟，但或许就会因此而错过你爱的人一生。”

 

他们刚刚回到安全屋，巴基就用那只振金手臂将史蒂夫猛地推到床上，然后跨坐到他身上，用最快的速度扒光他们的衣服，然后摸向史蒂夫的阴茎。

“巴克！”史蒂夫一把抓住他的手，“我怎么觉得你不太对劲？”

巴基盯着他的脸，几秒钟后，他俯身吻下去。

在他们发生过的亲热中，巴基从未有一次如现在这样主动过。史蒂夫被他吻得头晕目眩，巴基的技术要好过他太多了，他一边吻史蒂夫，一边用那只肉手一下下富有技巧地揉搓史蒂夫的阴茎。

史蒂夫很快便在巴基的手心中硬得发烫。他粗喘着，本能地向上顶送。

巴基飞快脱下自己的裤子，倒出润滑剂，粗鲁地用手指送入自己的后穴。

史蒂夫眼睁睁看着他将自己弄得 “嘶”的一声倒抽一口凉气。

“巴克——”他试图阻止他。

“闭嘴！”巴基威胁般用那只振金手将他的脖子牢牢按在床上，然后继续皱着眉头，急切地扩张自己。

史蒂夫的阴茎早已高高翘起，伫立在空气中，肿胀得微微发疼。巴基最后胡乱地捅了自己几下后，便将后穴对准了那根大家伙。

“巴基，不要！”史蒂夫惊呼，“会弄伤你的！”

“没事，我是超级士兵，我……嗯……”他眉头紧皱，强迫自己慢慢坐下去，结果才纳入半个龟头就已经疼得脸色苍白，气喘吁吁。

“巴克，为什么？”史蒂夫心疼地望着他的脸，“你根本没必要这样，你到底怎么了……”

巴基剧烈地呼吸着，胸脯上下起伏。他的后穴紧张地收缩，一下下吮吸着史蒂夫的龟头。

一波波快感涌上阴茎，史蒂夫拼了命才按捺住自己向上顶送的欲望。

但巴基忽然闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，猛地向下一坐到底。

尚未被扩张好的甬道被那根尺寸恐怖的家伙瞬间贯穿，泪水一下子溢了出来，巴基咬破了自己的嘴唇，浑身哆嗦着向前倾倒。史蒂夫连忙抱住他，吻去他的泪水，吻去他嘴唇上的血珠。

史蒂夫的下体正在经历升入天堂般的快感，紧致的肠肉包裹他，吮吸他，那里面好像在因为疼痛而痉挛，这令那条甬道更加有力地攥握住他的阴茎。

他不停亲吻巴基，花了四倍的忍耐力才没有立刻在这样强大的快感折磨下失去理智兽性大发。可巴基偏不让他保持这一丁点可怜的理智。巴基伏在他耳边，一边因疼痛而生理性抽泣着，一边却对他低声蛊惑：“操我，史蒂夫，用力。”

史蒂夫的脑袋嗡的一下迸发出炽白的光芒。他的阴茎几乎因为这句话而在巴基的甬道中抽搐起来。他晕晕乎乎地抱着巴基坐了起来，然后抓住他的臀肉开始顶送阴茎。巴基在他怀里坐着，被他抛起又落下，史蒂夫的阴茎一下比一下更快更深地楔入他。巴基流着泪，感觉自己从身体到灵魂都正随着史蒂夫的操入而不断被填满。

渐渐的，前列腺被不断挤压摩擦的快感终于将生涩的疼痛取代，肠液与润滑油滴滴答答地分泌出来，搞得他们下体相接的部位黏腻一片。

巴基双腿绕在史蒂夫腰后，脚背崩得笔直，呻吟声由痛苦逐渐变得柔软淫靡。

“史蒂夫……”他一声声呼唤着，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

他浑身泛着情欲的红晕，史蒂夫撩开他的长发，在肩膀上那些与金属臂相接的布满疤痕的位置留下一连串的吻。

最后，他翻身将巴基压在身下，将他的双腿架在肩膀上，缓缓抽送起来。

在温柔地抽插研磨了几十下后，史蒂夫呼吸逐渐急促。终于，他抓住巴基的双手，与他十指紧扣，用阴茎将他牢牢钉在床垫上，开始了急速迅猛的冲刺。

巴基在这阵狂风暴雨般的操干下破碎地、止不住地呻吟着，直到史蒂夫堵住他的嘴唇，舌头如下身般充满占有欲地侵入他的嘴唇。

巴基很快被操得射了出来。他流着生理性泪水，失神地望着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，那令他漂亮的绿眼睛看起来波澜荡漾，迷人到心碎。

史蒂夫长出一口气，吻向他的眼睛，然后颤抖着在他体内徐徐射精。

“对不起，对不起……”他一遍遍吻着巴基，无比后悔地道歉，“我不该射在里面的，可是实在忍不住……我们的套子白买了。”

“那没什么，史蒂夫，我喜欢你这样……”巴基温柔地爱抚他的男孩那金色的后脑勺，“我喜欢被你填满，喜欢你……在我的身体里释放所有。”

史蒂夫差点因为他这句话而再次硬起来。

他深吸一口气，强行克制自己的欲望，抽离巴基的身体。

那个饱受蹂躏的小洞又被操肿了，随着他的抽出，黏腻的乳白色液体缓缓流淌出来。小小的洞口仍然紧张地翕张着，被他操得一时半会合都合不拢。

史蒂夫看得入迷，如朝圣般摸向巴基的身体。他从他的双腿摸向他的下体，再一路向上，路过他的腹肌，胸口，直到他的脸庞。

巴基的两腿之间与腰部都布满了青紫的指印，胸口，锁骨，脖子上更是处处吻痕。史蒂夫痴迷地、沉醉地抚摸那些痕迹——那是他占有巴基的证明，巴基是他的，是他一个人的，他怎么能离开巴基呢，他怎么舍得离开他？

就在这时，有“砰砰”的奇异声音敲打安全屋的窗户。史蒂夫诧异地看过去，发现那是一架绑着盒子的无人机。

巴基疲惫地用手背挡住了眼睛，懒洋洋说道：“啊，这大概是神盾局的‘快递’吧。”

“我去拿。”史蒂夫啄了一下他的嘴唇，然后起身。

刚刚将快递盒子拆下来，无人机就非常智能地掉头飞走了。史蒂夫打开盒子，发现除了一只崭新的手机外，盒子里还附带了一个信封，上面写着“罗杰·格兰特敬启”。

于是他打开，发现那是一张“时空穿越知情协议书”。

这份协议书大约是尼克·弗瑞亲自起草的，提到的情况与史蒂夫全部吻合，内容非常详实。除了写明史蒂夫需要从何年代地点穿越到何年代地点之外，还仔仔细细地列举了穿越有可能造成的后果，以及各种注意事项。

史蒂夫展开这份协议书，飞快阅读。很快，他的目光便停留在了“新型时光机将确保穿越者的时空穿越记忆会被完整清除”这行字上。

心脏在一瞬间如坠深渊。

而再往下看，还有更加令他崩溃的内容——尼克·弗瑞拟定的将他送回过去的时间，就在短短的三天以后。

史蒂夫捏着这张协议书，双手不自觉地开始发抖。

尽管巴基跟他提过好几次他会被清除记忆的事了，可他总归还是抱有侥幸心理。

因为记忆怎么可能是那么容易被清除掉的东西呢？他看过冬兵被洗脑的资料，巴基被折磨了那么多年，现在不是仍然想起了一切吗？而他与巴基之间的这段记忆如此刻骨铭心，怎么能就因为这样短短的一行字，就被彻底判了死刑呢……

而且，而且就是在三天后！三天……他们竟然只有三天时间了……

“史蒂夫？”他听到巴基的呼喊声。

他转身，发现巴基早已无声无息地走到了他身后，正盯着他手里的协议书，但脸上没有丝毫好奇或是惊讶的神色。

史蒂夫在一瞬间就明白了一切。

“你……你早就知道了，是吗？”他难以置信地望着巴基，“所以你才这么疯狂、这么主动地让我操你，是吗？”

史蒂夫将那份协议书猛地丢到地上，就像那是一张与恶魔缔结的契约，正在灼伤他的手指。

“史蒂夫，别这样。”巴基深深叹了一口气，捡起那份协议书放到桌上，“你我都早就明白，这是必然的结果。”

“可我不想回去！”史蒂夫觉得自己有点失控了，他放任自己大喊大叫，“我不能就这么回去！我要去和弗瑞说，再过一阵子……等再过阵子我再回去，我不能就这样走掉，不能就这么离开你！我们才刚刚，刚刚——”

巴基大声斥责他：“那你还想怎么样，准备在这里待多久？一个月？一年？五年？十年？一辈子？怎么，你难道要和那个戴着婚戒的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一样，在这里过日子直到老态龙钟，再回2012年去养老等死吗？你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊，你是2012年的美国队长！你必须回去，没有那时候的你，就根本不会有现在的我，何况你还得去拯救2012年的世界！你明白吗？那是你不可推卸的责任！”

尽管情感上万分拒绝，可史蒂夫仍然清楚地知道，巴基说的这番话才是正确的选择。

史蒂夫颓丧地抱住自己的脑袋，泄力地坐在了椅子上。

“我明白，巴克，我什么都明白……”他抬起一张痛苦的脸看向巴基，“可我舍不得你啊……这感觉就像是要在我心上活生生剐掉一块肉，你让我怎么割舍得掉……”

巴基心头抽痛。他站过去，将史蒂夫毛茸茸的脑袋抱进怀里。

“没事的，史蒂夫，一旦你回到2012年，就不会再记得这一切了。不记得，也就不再痛苦了……”

“那么你呢？！”史蒂夫猛地从巴基怀里扬起脸，流着泪质问巴基，“我走了你要怎么办？”

“我还拥有回忆啊……”巴基一点点环顾这间安全屋，然后再次低头，温柔看向年轻的史蒂夫，对他微笑，抚摸他的短发，安慰道，“你放心吧，史蒂夫，我不会痛苦的，这些回忆多棒啊……和你相爱本就只是我的一个奢望罢了，我从没想过会有这么一天，从天而降的你竟然帮我实现了这个奢望……这份幸福就像是偷来的一样，虽然短暂，却已经美好到足够我……足够我支撑一辈子了。”

“不，不对……”史蒂夫站起来，摇摇头，背出另一个史蒂夫叮嘱过他的话，“‘巴基总是会信誓旦旦地告诉你，他没事，他不饿、不疼、不难过……’”

史蒂夫目不转睛地凝视着巴基，伸手摸向他那张漂亮的、惯于逞强的脸。

“别再继续说谎了。”


	18. Chapter 18

巴基原本以为，这最后的三天，他们会在无休止的性爱中度过，或许还会伴随着泪水、痛苦与争吵。

但实际上并没有。

这三天中的大部分时候，巴基和史蒂夫都如同这世界上任何一对其他的普通情侣一样，认真地、用力地生活。他们相拥着起床，给彼此早安吻，一起做早餐，出门散步，谈天说地，赖在沙发上选一部电影依偎在一起观看，然后在“性趣”降临时，热烈地消耗掉他们的套套和润滑油。

每一天都过得平凡温暖，这样的日子甚至使他们产生了错觉，就好像这样的每一天都会无尽地延续下去，就好像他们并不会在三天后失去这一切。

但史蒂夫会在每天下午例行哄巴基午睡，然后独自出门两三个小时。巴基没有追问史蒂夫到底出去做了些什么，史蒂夫拥有隐私权，而且弗瑞几乎是随时都在监控他的行踪，以确保这位穿越者不会做出任何危险的事。

直到第三天的上午，史蒂夫催着巴基起了个大早。

“怎么了，有什么特别的计划吗？”巴基眨着眼睛看他，伪装自己并没有在睁开眼睛之后便马上意识到，这是他们能拥有彼此的最后一个白天。

时间就在今夜。当夜深人静的时候，史蒂夫就将踏上那台时光机，永远离开他，回到2012年。

“我们去约会吧。”史蒂夫拥着他的腰轻轻摇晃，“我想给你一个最好的约会。”

“你给我的一切都已经是最好的了。”

“可今天一定会更好！”

他像讨糖吃的小孩子一样双眼中充满渴望，熠熠生辉，于是巴基纵容地微笑：“好，那今天就由你做主。”

有点出乎意料，却又在情理之中，史蒂夫又带着巴基来到了康尼岛。

“看来你是真的很爱这里。”巴基调侃，“而我曾经竟然以为你会恨这里，因为这里的绝大多数玩法对你来说不太友好。”

“那得是八九十年前的我了，我现在可早就不那样了！”史蒂夫拍着自己雄壮的胸肌说道。

他们开始投入地游玩，所做的一切都像是在复刻小时候的自己。

两个二三十岁的超级英雄就这样与一群小孩子们挤在一起排队，等着体验一个又一个新老项目。他们还买了康尼岛上传统的热狗和冰激凌当午餐，在狼吞虎咽地吃完午餐后，巴基又跑去射击摊位前跃跃欲试。

“拜托，放过靶子吧。”史蒂夫将他生拉硬拽走。

“为什么？”巴基抗议，“我可以为你也赢一只小熊，省得你老念叨着吃多多的醋！”

“别欺负摊主了好吗，以你现在的技术，你想让人家破产吗？”

史蒂夫拽着巴基去了海洋馆，因为那里适合“热恋中的情侣”。

于是时间在欣赏海洋生物，和强迫海洋生物欣赏他们的亲热中悄然渡过。巴基一直在假装自己没有意识到太阳正在不断西斜这件事，但他的心脏却随着太阳的偏斜而越来越沉。

终于，史蒂夫目的明确地将他拽到海洋馆边缘。这里能看到那架呼啸的过山车，那里永远都是最受欢迎的项目，人声鼎沸、热闹非凡。

“今天你再也没有理由拒绝和我一起坐这玩意了吧？”史蒂夫指着过山车，两眼冒光。

巴基只好笑着点头应许：“真是拿你没办法。”

于是在下下下列过山车抵达站台时，他们如愿以偿地抢到了第一排。

“嗨，哥们儿，还记得我吗？”史蒂夫傻乎乎地拍了拍车头，对它打招呼，“我曾吐在你身上，希望你别记恨我。”

巴基被他逗得哈哈大笑：“如果我是它，那我现在就把你甩出去，但它还是它吗——我的意思是，已经过去一个世纪了啊，史蒂夫，康尼岛都翻修过多少次了。”

“可神奇的就是，它仍然还是它……就像我们仍然还是我们。”史蒂夫的目光变得温情脉脉，他看向巴基，“我特意研究过来着，这真的有点难以置信，可是至今为止，康尼岛使用的木质过山车，仍然还是1927年造的那列。”

巴基惊讶地看着这一切。

的确，不像其他游乐园的那些现代过山车一样拥有减震系统，康尼岛的这整座过山车仍然是由木头和钢钉组成的，固执地为玩家们传递与一百年前同等惊险的刺激与震撼。

“天呐……”巴基也感慨起来，“终于遇到和咱们差不多老的家伙了。”

过山车缓缓开启了。首先便是一个愈来愈快的陡直下坡，然后是不疾不徐地爬坡，紧跟着旋转，下坠，再重新攀登……整列过山车上的人都或欢快或惊恐地尖叫起来。座位很小，史蒂夫和巴基紧挨着彼此，竭力将双手伸向在他们的视线中不停翻转的天空。

耳边的疾风将巴基的长发扬起，在他们到达整座轨道的顶点，并即将迎来一个恐怖又漫长的坠落时，巴基忍不住看向身旁的史蒂夫。

而史蒂夫也心有灵犀地看向他。

史蒂夫忽然用力抓住了他的手。

坠落就在这个时候开始了。疾风刮擦着他们的耳朵咆哮着，但巴基仍然听到了史蒂夫近在咫尺、竭尽全力的叫喊声。

“巴基，别害怕！”他对他大吼，蓝眼睛里有亮晶晶的东西，“我抓住你啦！”

人群在后方的座位上尖叫起来，他们的泪水被半空中的风从眼角吹散。史蒂夫用力抓住巴基的手，两个人一同从天空降落。

康尼岛的过山车，就像史蒂夫与巴基漫长的一生，历经数次心脏跃到嗓子眼的跌宕转折，并伴随着无数人的掌声与尖叫声，他们终于还是握着彼此的手平安到达终点。

“还想再玩一次吗？”从过山车站台走出来时，史蒂夫询问。

“不了吧……看看后面那些排队的孩子们吧，别和他们抢夺乐趣了好不好，你都快一百岁了。”巴基笑着，想把手从他手里抽出来。

但史蒂夫没有允许他这样做。

“别想逃走，巴基！”他牢牢抓住巴基的手，“让我牵着你……其实我八十多年前就想这么做了。”

“别骗人了，谁不知道你那时候比电线杆还直。”

“是真的……”史蒂夫回头，看了看那列过山车，“只是那时候，我还不够明白自己。”

时值黄昏，他们再次手拉手踏上木栈道，并找到上次那张能看到海岸线的长椅，一同坐下来。

夕阳悬挂在海岸线上，海风轻柔地吹拂他们的发丝，一切都平静美好。

“那时候我还太年轻。”史蒂夫看着天与海交接的地方，悠然说道，“我是说小时候的那次，我们一起坐过山车，当时我心脏跳得厉害，所以下来就吐了。”

巴基轻笑一声，把脑袋枕在他肩膀上：“好了，美国队长，你刚才勇敢的没有呕吐，你可以为洗刷自己的耻辱了。”

“可是……我想说的重点，并不是呕吐这件事。”史蒂夫把玩着巴基纤长的手指，慢慢说道，“实际上，那是不正常的，巴基。虽然身体不够好，但我从来都不是个懦夫，也不恐高，坐过山车并不足以令我满脸通红，手心发汗，心跳如擂，浑身发抖……”

“所以呢？你现在是想告诉我，你那天其实是病了吗？”

“那不是病，但和生病差不过——那时候我就知道，自己发生了一些变化。我们一同坐了过山车，从云端跌入地面再重新攀登上去，那是十来岁的我们一起经历过的最接近生死的事。而那是我与你一起经历的，当时只有你在我身边。你抓着我的手，对我说，嘿，史蒂薇，加把劲，这没什么好怕的……于是我便一直以为，当时我心脏跳得那么快，只是因为害怕坐过山车罢了。就像我一直以为自己记得多多，只是因为你为她买小熊的钱导致我们没吃饱而已。”

巴基从他肩膀上扬起脸看他：“难道不是吗？”

“或许并不是。”史蒂夫摇摇头，略微挪开身体，以便自己能正视巴基的脸，“你难道就没想过吗？或许我在坐过山车时心跳加速，在你买小熊后一直念叨多多的事，只是因为……因为我爱上了陪我坐过山车的那个人，而且一直吃多多的醋。”

巴基不可思议地看着他。

“你现在才是在欺骗自己。”他叹了一口气，摸向史蒂夫的脸，对他轻轻摇头，“你太想弥补我的单相思了，所以才让自己在过去的蛛丝马迹中寻找早就爱上我的可能性。但你真的不必这么做……史蒂夫，我说过，有你陪伴的这段日子虽然短暂，但我已经心满意足，不会再奢求更多了。”

史蒂夫目不转睛地盯着他，蓝眼睛中仿佛有一簇火苗被熊熊点燃：“可感情从不是一朝一夕的事，巴基。感情如同海底静悄悄休眠的火山，明明内里熔岩滚滚，但在被‘唤醒’之前，海面永远是风平浪静的……你明白我的意思吗——我真的希望你去奢望！”

他有些激动地抓住了巴基的手腕，而巴基脑子里一片混乱，看起来十分挣扎犹豫。

史蒂夫继续蛊惑他：“如果我没有不小心穿越到这里，没有从另一个角度感受到过你对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的爱，那么我的感情恐怕也不会被如此炽热地唤醒……我想，他应该也是一样的吧，只是他爱不够了解自己罢了。”

巴基终于皱起眉头。

“你这是想说服我去相信，你对我的感情一直存在，而不仅仅只是因为这几天突如其来的刺激？你到底想做什么，史蒂夫？”

“你愿意相信我吗？”史蒂夫真挚地望着他，“只有我自己最了解自己，而他就是我，巴基……如果我深切地知道自己爱你，那么他也一定爱你。”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

“队长，门缝里塞着一封信——”山姆一边嚷着，一边从门缝中抽出信封，阅读上面的文字。

“哇哦，‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯亲启。’”他扭头看向史蒂夫，摇晃手中的信封，“是给你的。什么玩意还塞门缝里不敢直接见人，难道是哪个女孩子的情书？”

史蒂夫接过信封，微微皱起眉头。

“这个笔迹……”他指着信封，询问山姆，“你不觉得眼熟吗？”

山姆这才认真地重新看了看信封上的字。

“哦操！”他忽然发出一声不雅的尖叫。

史蒂夫并没有顾得上责备山姆的脏话，他现在所有的注意力都被这封信吸引住了。

“竟然是我自己的笔迹，我得看看这是谁在捣鬼。”他一边说着，一边当着山姆的面将信封拆开。

首先印入眼帘的，便是用他自己的笔迹，清清楚楚写在开头的第一行字——“给未来的自己”。

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

 “几天前我们来这里时，你曾告诉过我，那里就是end of the line.”史蒂夫指向天海交接的位置——夕阳如几天前一样，将海岸线镀上了一层金光，美好又浪漫，“那或许那是一条有魔法的线。”

巴基望向那条海平线——的确，那条end of the line美得如梦似幻，只是夕阳即将落下，这美好的魔法即将如灰姑娘的盛装般消失。

“魔法快要结束了，史蒂夫……”巴基轻叹了一声，垂下睫毛，嘴角牵起勉强的笑容，“别再……别再撩拨我了。你我都明白，再过几个小时，当夜色彻底降临，我们终将迎来——”

“不！”史蒂夫忽然突兀地站了起来，并对巴基做出了一件不可思议的事。

他向他单膝下跪。

“史蒂夫！”巴基惊叫一声，马上试图将他扶起来，“你……你知道你在做什么吗？！”

但史蒂夫仍然坚定地单膝跪在他面前，大声地、坚决地回答：“我知道。”

他从兜里掏出一个小小的方形天鹅绒盒子，并将那盒子向巴基高高举起，执着又充满渴望地望着他：“答应我吧！”

巴基浑身颤抖，呼吸都变得困难起来。他本能地摇着头：“不，史蒂夫，我不能——”

“答应我！”史蒂夫激烈地打断了他即将说出口的拒绝，他望着巴基，睫毛颤抖，晶莹的泪水在蓝眼睛中打转，“求你，答应我……巴基，这是我在2023年最后的愿望了！”

巴基手足无措。

他该答应他吗？当然不。史蒂夫是一个傻瓜，而现在，他试图拉着巴基与他一起犯傻。

可如果这只是一个梦呢？

自从眼前这个2012年的史蒂夫从天而降后，他们之间所发生的一切都像是一场有期限有时效性的梦。巴基当然明白，几小时后，他就必须残忍地回归现实，将史蒂夫送走，重新过上失恋的日子。可现在不是还没到梦境结束的那一刻吗？为何他就不能暂且放任自己继续沉浸在这美好幻梦中，至少在彻底醒过来之前，将整个美梦有始有终的做完，为自己获得一个哪怕是梦境中的happy ending？

巴基深深吸了一口气。

他鼓起或许是一生中最大的勇气，对史蒂夫结结巴巴说道：“好……好吧，我答应你。”

史蒂夫的泪水滚过嘴角。但他终于笑了起来，然后打开了那枚天鹅绒小方盒子。

方才的勇气在一瞬间泄了个干净，巴基只觉得自己的心脏几乎都停滞了。

那盒子里装的并不是他理所当然认为的求婚戒指——那是一枚婚戒……而最关键的是，那枚婚戒与史蒂夫·罗杰斯从时光机上下来后，左手上忽然多出来的金戒指一模一样。

“你疯了吗？”巴基的目光凝固在那枚金戒指上，拼命摇头，接连后退了好几步，“不，我不能……我绝不能接受这个……”

可史蒂夫用力抓住了他，并向他抬起自己的左手。

“实际上，我已经没时间求婚了。巴基，我只能就当成我们已经……”他边哭边笑，泪水不断从腮边滚落，左手无名指上那枚与盒子里一模一样的金戒指在夕阳余晖的笼罩下散发着幽幽金光。

“你刚才已经答应了，巴基，你明明已经答应了……”

他拉过巴基的振金左手，为他脱下平时为了遮挡金属义肢而惯常戴着的手套。

巴基浑身都在发抖，一直试图将手抽回去。可史蒂夫用上了四倍的力量，不容拒绝地将他的手牢牢抓住，然后缓缓那枚金戒指套上巴基的无名指。

“这几天我跑了很多地方，特意找人做的。”史蒂夫轻轻摩挲巴基那根被戴上了金戒指的振金手指，然后在上面徐徐落下一个温柔的吻，“能完美吸附在金属上，无法被轻易摘掉——是的，这绝对就是我想要的效果。”

巴基盯着那枚金色婚戒，心脏仿佛被利刃劈成了两半，一半在喜悦的巅峰狂欢，一半却绝望地跌入深渊。

“你怎么能这样做……你怎么能……”他低声啜泣，不知所措，语无伦次，“我怎么能戴着这个，史蒂夫，我简直不敢相信你想向我承诺这个……可是，这就像是我偷来的一样，我从佩吉那里偷来的，我不能戴着这个，我没有权利拥有这个……”

巴基再也忍不住了，任由泪水疯狂涌出眼眶。他咬着嘴唇痛哭：“如果他看到怎么办？他会怎么想，而我到时候又该怎么办？史蒂夫手上的那枚戒指并不是我和他的，他明明就属于另外一个人……”

“不！我不信！我从头到尾都无法相信这件事！”史蒂夫站起来，坚定地抓住巴基的肩膀，“听我说，巴基，你得相信我——他就是我，他怎么可能会想要别人？等我走了……等我走了，你就去跟他表白吧，求你了！你们可以重新开始，他爱你，他绝对爱着你……拜托，给未来的我们一个机会好吗？我马上就要离开2023年了，请别让我走得这么不甘心……我根本就无法忍受自己的未来里会没有你！”

巴基盯着那双蓝眼睛，那里面写满了真挚的祈求，和热烈深刻的感情。

巴基从来就没办法拒绝这双蓝眼睛的恳求。一贯都是这样，巴基能为这双蓝眼睛的主人做任何事——他曾为他死去，也曾为他坚持着苟活下来……而现在，他也会为了他，接受这个不可能的可能。

“好吧，我会去试试，不管行不行……”终于，巴基艰难地向那双蓝眼睛承诺，“你走以后，我会去找他表白。”

“噢，巴克……”史蒂夫终于长出了一口气。

他们站在康尼岛海边的木栈道上拥抱，额头相抵，十指紧扣，呼吸交融。

“快要日落了，史蒂夫……”巴基低声提醒他，感受着自己的心脏随着这句话而一点点破碎。

“我对你说过那句话吗？”史蒂夫忽然问道，“那句‘I'm with you till the end of the line.’”

“后来的你说过。”巴基挂着泪痕的唇角微微上扬，“在2014年的某一天，你会重新遇到我。那时候的我根本就不记得你是谁，我会把你揍得鼻青脸肿……但你很狡猾，用这句话拯救了你自己。”

“那肯定不是出于狡猾，因为那是我的真心话。”史蒂夫低头，一点点吻掉他的泪水，轻轻摩擦他的唇角。然后他们一同看向天边的海岸线。

天色越来越暗了，终于，夕阳绽放出最后一抹光辉，将他们相拥的影子篆刻在那抹发光的“end of the line”中间，然后便沉沉坠入海底。

黑暗接管大地，身后的康尼岛游乐园中亮起五彩灯光。

“你看，我也信守了诺言。”史蒂夫将巴基的发丝拢到耳后，一遍遍亲吻他，“是我陪你到最后……”

“别难过，史蒂夫……”巴基试图安慰他，却并没有什么说服力，因为他自己的心脏也在破碎流血。

他只能用自己颤抖的嘴唇一遍遍回应史蒂夫的吻：“安心地回去吧，你会重新遇到我，我还等着你拯救呢……等到2014年，去对那时候的我说出那句承诺吧，你会陪我到最后。”

史蒂夫喉头不断吞咽，用力将泪水吞下肚。

“听着，巴基，或许这只是暂时的分开……”他望着巴基通红的双眼，抚摸他的长发，哽咽道：“但我已经安排好了一切，相信我，我们会共同奔赴一个更美好、更长久的地方。”

“你安排了什么？听起来像是你准备跟我私奔……”巴基艰难地挤出一丝笑容，“好吧，你打算带我去哪儿？”

史蒂夫将他紧紧拥在怀中，低声在他耳边说道：“去未来。”

 

✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪♡★♡✪

 

_“给未来的自己，_

_你好，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，或许你很惊讶，但我的确是另一个你。_

_我来自于2012_ _年——对，你前不久才去过的那一年。在那里，我们揍了彼此，但我还是得感谢你，因为你向我透露了一个天大的、幸福的秘密：“巴基还活着。”_

_由于时空管理条例的种种约束，恕我无法直接告知你，到底你的这句话引发了一些什么事。但我仍然有一些话想要对你说。_

_巴基喝咖啡喜欢加三倍的奶和糖，那是在1944_ _年之前。其实现在他的口味早就变了，只加一倍的奶，不加糖。但他仍然会接过你为他泡的那杯过于甜腻的咖啡，因为那是你泡的，仅此而已。_

_喜欢吃披萨的是你和我，不是他。他表现出喜欢吃那玩意，是因为他喜欢看着我们吃，就像他小时候喜欢看着你我吃下他省下来的早餐面包和牛奶。_

_苏芮公主的药物和物理治疗或许能使他的头痛好转，但实际上，我发现了一件更简单、也更有效的办法——精神疗法。巴基更需要的是你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。如果他头疼，你可以尝试吻他，吻哪里都可以，那绝对会让他变得更好，别问我怎么知道的。_

_别骗我你不吃山姆的醋，我知道你肯定会吃醋——因为我也吃。但只有一丁点，不会影响到我们和山姆的友情，或许。_

_如果巴基在睡梦中惊叫着醒来——拜托，你为什么不直接去杜绝这件事的发生呢？什么，你不知道怎么杜绝吗？让我来告诉你——陪他一起睡觉，拥抱他，让他知道你就在他身边，那么他就总是能安然入眠，并且根本不会半途惊醒。_

_巴基总是对你说谎，总是不表达，那并不是因为他不愿意表达，也并不是因为他想伪装坚强。实际上，那是因为他想隐瞒另一件事，一件早已发生的、而你我却总是忽略掉的事——_

_巴基爱你，他早就爱上你了。_

_你离开的那几秒钟，我不知道到底发生了什么。虽然人人都认为你和佩吉已经喜结连理，但我完全无法相信这个。因为我知道你爱着谁，从十六岁就开始了。因为我就是你。_

_或许你的这份情感还没被唤醒，又或许已经被唤醒，但你还不敢表达出来。无论如何，请给未来的我们一个机会吧——如果你和我一样，无法去想象一个没有巴基的未来。_

_史蒂夫·罗杰斯，胸口有星星的人从不会是懦夫，你的未来就是我的未来，请正视自己的内心，勇敢地告诉巴基你深藏于心的感情。_

_告诉他，你爱他。_

_告诉他，我们都爱他。_

_——来自于过去的你”_


	19. Chapter 19

 

史蒂夫换上了他降临在2023年时的那身美国队长制服，并拿上了他的盾牌。

 

“我们改良了技术，现在进行时空穿越不再需要穿量子制服了。而且为了不再引发时空漏洞问题，我们设定了‘穿越者无法带走任何属于其他年代的任何物质’原则。”班纳博士一边帮他戴手环，一边叮嘱他，“但为了防止万分之一出现纰漏的几率，致使你迷失在时空穿梭中，我们会设定为，只有当你准确回到2012年你穿越过来的那个时刻和地点时，你才会被销毁属于2023年的一切，包括这枚穿越手环……也包括你这段时间的记忆。”

 

“谢谢，真是体贴。”史蒂夫露出一丝苦笑，左手下意识地攥握了一下。他的双手藏在制服的皮手套里，只有他自己知道，那里藏着一个他无论如何也想要带走的秘密。

 

史蒂夫站上那台机器，看向不远处伫立在夜风中的巴基。

 

一切都恍若另一个史蒂夫曾经准备回去归还无限宝石的那天，仍旧还是负责调试机器的班纳博士，仍然还是陪巴基送行的山姆，以及难掩满心失落的巴基自己。

 

只不过，那是一个白天，而且对于2023年来说，史蒂夫只离开了几秒钟。

 

而这一次，这个史蒂夫将一去不再复返。

 

“去吧。”巴基对史蒂夫说，眼中迅速蓄满泪水，“你终将再次遇到我，在那之前，别做傻事。”

 

他强行牵起颤抖的唇角，想对史蒂夫露出一个能让他安心离开的笑容。但他做不到，他的泪水疯狂从腮边滚落。

 

“再见了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他退后几步，哽咽着，心如刀割。

 

史蒂夫万般难舍地凝望着巴基，喉结不断蠕动，将泪水往肚子里吞咽。

 

残忍的倒计时开始了，巴基目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫，而班纳和山姆一直在紧张地监测表盘数据。

 

5秒后，史蒂夫的身影消失在时间机器上。

 

巴基甚至还未来得及细细品尝自己此刻心碎的滋味，就听到班纳博士一声低呼：“不太对劲，为什么数据波动仍未停止？”

 

“什么意思？”巴基的心脏悬了起来，看向班纳，“他不会出事吧？”

 

“如果队长准确到达2012年的那个时刻，表盘的数据波动应该会彻底静止才对。但现在，这个数据跳得非常厉害，就好像——”

 

就在这时，时光机器上忽然发出强光，所有人都不自觉地捂住了眼睛，巴基听到班纳低声抱怨：“这个发光效果我回头必须再改改！”

 

一个无比熟悉的身影从时光机器上闪现出来，他毫不停留地径直跑向巴基，一把将他抱住。

 

巴基震惊地看着刚刚才传送走的史蒂夫：“你怎么……怎么回来了？”

 

“我有话对你说，我必须回来告诉你这些！”史蒂夫不顾一切地大声说道，“你会相信我所说的一切，是吗？”

 

“……我当然相信你。”

 

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气。

 

“对不起，我刚没有选择立刻回去。”他向众人坦白，“我……去了2014年。”

 

“你疯了吗？”巴基瞪大双眼，“你知不知道你这个举动有多危险？”

 

“可是，幸好我冒了这个险——不！巴基，我得说我是命中注定会冒这个险！”史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，激动地说道，“猜猜我在2014年遇到了谁？”

 

“……谁？”

 

“我自己。”

 

班纳和山姆都张大了嘴巴。

 

史蒂夫和巴基并肩坐在了湖边的长椅上，夜风带来湖水清爽的凉意，这使史蒂夫终于稍微冷静了下来。

 

这并不是一个漫长的故事。但对于只离开了几秒钟的史蒂夫来说，这是一段奇遇。

 

“你对我说过我们将会在2014年再次相遇，这件事在我脑海中盘旋不去。所以……所以出于私心，在时空隧道中，我干了一件傻事。”史蒂夫有点不好意思地坦白，“我偷偷将手环调节至2014年。”

 

巴基看起来已经不忍心再多责骂他了。

 

“说下去。”他说，“让我知道你到底遭遇了什么。”

 

“我仍然降落在那家银行的地下室。但那里是2014年的银行地下室，格局与2012和2023年都有差别。在那里的某个房间深处，我……我看到……”

 

他转头看向巴基，睫毛剧烈颤抖，低声说道：“我看到了你。”

 

——————————

 

在漆黑一片的地下室中，某个大型仪器正发出的微微光芒就变得格外显眼。

 

史蒂夫抓牢盾牌，屏息摸索过去。

 

绕过最后一排保险柜，他一眼就看到了那个大型仪器。

 

如同一记惊雷炸响在头顶，史蒂夫难以置信地望着那个仪器，泪水止不住地汹涌而出。

 

“巴……巴基……”他根本无法克制自己冲过去的步伐。透明冷藏舱表层的防弹玻璃拦在了他与巴基之间，而巴基就静静站在里面，如同一具被冰封的玩偶，身体发肤上都覆着一层薄薄的冰霜。他的意识应该是陷入了冰冻中的假死，但仍然睁着眼睛，浅绿色的眼珠子一动不动，不甘地看着玻璃外的世界。

 

史蒂夫在一瞬间就丧失了全部理智。什么时空管理条例，什么不能改变未来，他统统都顾不上了。

 

“巴基……巴基！”他一边疯狂地呼喊着，一边抚摸那冰凉的冷冻舱体，企图找到开启的方法。

 

但他什么都没找到，冷冻舱外的任何一个按钮似乎都失去了作用。巴基仍然在罐子里静悄悄地看着他，对他的行为没有任何感知，宛若一个被封印在冰棺中的睡美人。

 

在疼痛几乎快要将心脏撕裂之前，史蒂夫忍无可忍地对冷冻舱举起了盾牌。

 

“住手！”一个苍老的声音忽然在他身后响起，严厉地阻止了他的冲动行为，“如果你不想让巴基和你一起提前死在这里的话，别干傻事！”

 

史蒂夫吓了一跳，盾牌差点掉到地上。刚刚他的情绪太过激动，完全没有留意到有人在他身后无声无息地接近。

 

他猛转过头，正准备进行攻击，却一眼就看清了来者的样貌。

 

他的攻击动作如石化般定格，心中的震动几乎比刚刚看到被封在冷冻舱中的巴基还要大——那分明就是他自己，比他现在的生理年龄要苍老了至少四十岁以上的他自己。

 

史蒂夫马上就意识到了这个“老年史蒂夫”到底是谁。

 

——————————

 

“是他？”巴基瞪大双眼。

 

史蒂夫点点头：“是他。”

 

——————————

 

“你是从哪儿冒出来的？”苍老的史蒂夫问这位看起来格外年轻的自己，“你来自于哪个年代？”

 

史蒂夫拼命调整呼吸。他粗重地喘息着，瞪着这个年老的自己：“不出意外的话，我就是揍过你一顿的那个史蒂夫。”

 

老年史蒂夫嗤笑一声：“哦，别以为我老成这样记性就差了——被揍晕的明明是你。”

 

“那还不是因为你用巴基的消息让我震惊？你这无耻的老家伙！”

 

“当时事发突然，我没时间解释。而且……”老年史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，才继续说道，“毕竟只有我自己才知道，什么事会使我自己最震惊，最容易一下子失去判断力。”

 

“所以，你也知道自己最在意的是巴基，对吗？”史蒂夫立刻抓住了这其中的重点，“那么你为什么要将巴基丢下，穿越回过去和佩吉结婚？”

 

“什么？什么结婚？”年老的史蒂夫莫名其妙地看着他，“好吧，我承认我年轻的时候对佩吉动过心……这事你也知道对吧，毕竟你也是另一个我……但是，拜托，那都已经是70年前的事了啊，而且她后来已经有了自己的家庭和子女，我为什么要回去和她结婚，我疯了吗？”

 

“我就知道你没有！”史蒂夫大声说道，然后急跨几步，缩短他们之间的距离，一把抓起年迈的自己的左手。

 

老年史蒂夫的无名指上空空荡荡的，什么都没有。

 

“果然！果然！你没骗我，你没结婚！”他欣喜地念叨着，然后又开始疑惑起来，“可是……那你为什么这么老了？而且，如果你不是为了回去和佩吉结婚，你又为什么没有及时回到2023年？”

 

老年史蒂夫看着年轻的、疑惑的自己，深深叹了一口气：“因为我被困在了时间里。”

 

——————————

 

“被困在了时间里？”巴基紧张地抓住了史蒂夫的胳膊，“他到底干了什么蠢事？”

 

史蒂夫摇摇头：“对不起，巴基，我不能告诉你，这违反时空条例。但我相信，他以后会自己告诉你的——我也更希望他能亲口告诉你这一切，而不是由我现在来告诉你。”

 

——————————

 

“我穿越到1970年，归还最后一颗无限宝石。然后，我敲响佩吉家的门，提议与她共舞一曲。她见到我后又哭又笑，不敢相信我还活着……她丈夫当时也在家，那男人非常不错，而且听说过我们的事。他们都很开心我还活着，她的丈夫还给我们放了一首他自己最喜欢的曲子，只是……”

 

年迈的史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，苦笑道：“或许这就是宿命吧……那支曲子让我想起了巴基。”

 

“我本该跳完舞后就穿越回现代的，如果那样的话就会万无一失。可那首曲子偏偏是《I’s been a long long time》……你来自2012年，所以你还不知道这个，2014年我与巴基再次重逢时，正好听到这首曲子。所以后来，当我从佩吉家出来后，我发现自己有点疯狂了，一个愚蠢的念头拼命地蛊惑着我，我忽然就很想试试，无论如何都想试试——如果我能提前把巴基救出来呢？如果所谓的宿命我能打破呢，如果我能成功，那就能让巴基少受几十年的罪，我……”

 

史蒂夫看向年轻的自己：“你懂的吧？就像你刚才差点做出的莽撞行为一样——当你太想拯救一个人，你会失去理智和判断力，忘掉其他所有人的告诫。你知道那有多愚蠢，但你只想不惜一切代价……”

 

年轻的史蒂夫沉默地点点头：“我明白了。”

 

“但事实证明，时空宿命根本不容更改。我被西伯利亚九头蛇基地的人发现了，他们给我注射了反血清针剂，那会令我体内发生排异反应……于是我不仅什么都没做成，还差点死在那里。如果不是后来佩吉他们通过卸掉血清的部分功能救了我，我可能那时候就已经死了。但也因此，我开始不再享受血清的延年益寿功效，开始正常衰老。”

 

“那你为什么不直接回来？”

 

“这就是时空的惩罚。钢铁侠曾经跟我说过，玩弄时间的人也终将被时间玩弄，我原本不信这个。但或许正是因为我试图强行改变未来，所以我的手环失效了。我失去了时空往返的资格，被困在了1970年。那时候的我别无他法，为了不造成更大的恶果，我只能在佩吉和她丈夫的帮助下隐姓埋名，一直等到未来那个我离开的时间节点——嗯，现在是2014年，那么说我还得再熬9年。希望我能熬过去吧……希望我能再次活着见到巴基和山姆。”

 

史蒂夫忍不住拍了拍年迈的自己的肩膀：“放心吧，你见到了。而且你……算了，我不能剧透，这违规了。可你为什么又会出现在这里？”

 

年老的史蒂夫耸了耸肩，露出一个苦涩的笑容。

 

“我会偷偷出现在任何一个我所知道的、巴基会出现的地方。”他看向那个冷冻舱，看着巴基覆盖着冰霜的脸，“我什么都做不了，但纵使知道如此，我也想看看他……能多看看他，陪他一起经历那些苦难，总比什么都不做强。难道我能就这样在佩吉家安心养老吗？我真的做不到……”

 

“好吧，你已经解决了我的大部分疑问……但我还剩下最后一个，也是最重要的问题。”年轻地史蒂夫长出一口气，认真地看着年老的自己，“你的戒指呢，只剩下九年了，可你现在还是没有那玩意，那么它到底为什么会出现在你手上？”

 

“什么戒指？我真不明白你在说什么。”

 

史蒂夫脱下自己的左手手套。

 

“喏，就和这个一模一样。”他给年老的自己展示，“你有这个吗？”

 

“没有啊，我身上肯定没这么个玩意。”年老的史蒂夫莫名其妙地瞪着那枚戒指，嘟囔着，“但是……不知道为什么，我竟然觉得有点眼熟……”

 

史蒂夫干脆将自己的戒指摘下来，放在他手心里：“那你再好好看看，你真的没有、也没见过这么一枚戒指吗？”

 

史蒂夫用他那苍老的、微微颤抖的手指摩挲那枚金色指环。

 

“我……我不知道，什么都想不起来，但是……”不知为何，一些泪水慢慢涌上他的眼眶，“但这是很重要的东西对不对？奇怪，明明我的记忆中什么都没有，但我好像能感觉到，当我看着这枚戒指，我的心脏……天哪，我这是怎么了……”

 

年迈的史蒂夫震惊地摸向自己的脸，一些不明其意、突如其来的泪水正顺着他脸上那一道道沟渠纵横流淌。

 

如同一道雷电直接劈开天灵盖，史蒂夫在这个瞬间忽然恍然大悟。

 

“我明白了！我明白了！”他剧烈喘息着，惊呼着，这个想法虽然疯狂，但排除一切可能，这一定就是真正的答案！他并不是出于一时冲动而擅闯了2014年的，这一切其实早已被命运安排好——他一定会出现在这里，因为这就是他们的宿命。

 

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地拿起那枚戒指，往年老的自己的左手无名指上套了进去：“戴着它！就是这样，没错，绝对就是这样！天哪……原来如此，原来如此……”

 

“你在干什么？”年老的史蒂夫莫名其妙地望着他，“你要把这个给我？”

 

“不是给你，这本就属于你！”史蒂夫大声对自己说道，“因为我就是你啊，我是过去的你，我又去经历了一些超前于此刻的你的事……总而言之，这戒指就是我们的啊！它是我的，也是你的！”

 

“你经历过什么事？”

 

“你不能知道，我不能说……”史蒂夫匆匆说道，“但是……戴着这枚戒指吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，戴着它，你以后会明白这一切的！我相信你，也相信另一个拥有枚戒指的人，你们会给我那个我想要的未来！但是答应我，你不能说这里发生的任何事，这是违规的，这枚戒指是时空穿越的违禁品……如果有人向你问起这枚戒指的由来，你什么都不能说，明白吗？”

 

年迈的史蒂夫不断摩挲着那枚戒指。似乎在接触到它的一瞬间，他就能感受到这枚戒指所承载的那些浓重又复杂的情绪——甜蜜，酸涩，喜悦，悲伤……现在的他还无法理解这其中到底有何奥妙，可他的灵魂正在为这枚戒指而震荡，他身体的每一个细胞似乎都在告诉他，没错，这枚戒指就是他的，这正是他最想要的的东西——一旦他将这枚戒指套上无名指，他就再也不会摘下它。

 

但他仍然谨慎地向这个正陷于不明激动与狂喜中的年轻的自己提问：“好吧，但是……另一个人也有这戒指？你说的那另一个人是谁？”

 

年轻的史蒂夫没有直接回答他。

 

他只是忍不住扭过头去，看向那个正被迫在冷冻罐中休眠，却睁着眼睛静静注视着这一切的冬兵。

 

“那个人……”他扭过头来，珍重地回答未来的自己，“他是你的过去，你的未来……你的灵魂伴侣。”

 

——————————

 

“这一次，我真的要离开了。”

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯再次踏上时光机器。

 

“我发誓。”他凝望着巴基，轻声说道，“别哭，巴基，笑着送别我吧。我发誓，这一次，我真的只是离开你几秒钟。”

 

巴基不明白他为什么这样说，但他已经对史蒂夫承诺过，他会相信他所说的一切。

 

“好。”于是巴基用力点头，然后挂着泪水对他微笑，“再见了，史蒂夫。”

 

“别害怕，这不是永别。”史蒂夫最后对他说道，“我只会离开你几秒钟。几秒钟后，我们将会重逢。”

 

班纳博士再次开始倒数。

 

史蒂夫与巴基目不转睛地注视着彼此，直至史蒂夫再一次在时光机器上悄然消失。

 

这次没有出任何意外，5秒后，班纳长出一口气，宣布史蒂夫·罗杰斯的数据归于平静，这说明他已经成功回到2012年的那个节点，并清除掉了关于2023年的一切。

 

“等等，其实我对你们这个时光机器的新功能有个问题。”山姆疑惑地敲击着那个已经一动不动的表盘，“你们这机器说到底，也只能控制物质罢了，可为什么他的记忆会消失呢？”

 

“实际上，记忆也是物质的一种，只不过质量小到可以忽略不计。”班纳耐心地解释道，“但你听说过灵魂的重量吗？实际上精神体，念力等听起来很玄妙的东西，其实也都是某种极轻微物质能量的释放，只不过现在的科技手段还难以侦测出来罢了。但我们正是利用了记忆仍然是物质能量的这一点，加上每个时间线上的能量守恒准则，才能确保队长在2023年产生的记忆能量，在他回到2012年后能被完全清除掉。”

 

“那不对啊，那我就更纳闷了——”山姆继续抬杠，“按照你们的原理，每个时间线都能量守恒，他带没带走的物质能量自然是守恒的。可他带走的记忆能量如果消失在他的时间线，那么这份记忆也不应该是完全失踪，对吧？那么史蒂夫的这份记忆能量从2012年被抹杀了，可是然后呢？既然能量守恒，既不能凭空创造也不能凭空消失，那么这份记忆去哪儿了？”

 

“呃，这个问题嘛……”班纳苦恼地挠了挠头，叹了口气，“实际上科学都伴随着不断的实验才能被论证，但2012年的队长是消除记忆进行时间旅行的第一例啊，所以我们其实也不能确定他的这份记忆到底——”

 

就在这时，一个人影在夜色中匆匆向他们奔来。

 

巴基仍然站在湖边。当他第一眼看到那个正在奔向他的身影时，他就立刻明白了那是谁。

 

对啊，所谓能量守恒，那么史蒂夫与他在2023年共同度过的那段珍贵的记忆能量会去哪儿了呢？

 

史蒂夫正在向巴基奔跑——他轻松地跨越停车场，跨越草坪，跨越灌木丛，跨越一切此刻正抵挡在他与巴基之间的障碍物……

 

他向他奔跑，竭尽全力，义无反顾，跨越时间与空间。

 

史蒂夫最后一次站上时光机器时的临别赠言还回荡在耳边：“我发誓，这一次，我真的只是离开你几秒钟。”

 

于是一切昭然若揭——曾经，史蒂夫为了提前拯救巴基而试图玩弄时间，于是时间狠狠惩罚了他，也险些令他们在时空漩涡中失之交臂。

 

但爱是唯一能超越时间与空间的事物。

 

泪水又忍不住地流淌下来——那是史蒂夫，当然是史蒂夫。是2023年的史蒂夫，也是2012年的史蒂夫。并不存在两个史蒂夫，他们始终是一个人。

 

巴基向史蒂夫展开双臂，在班纳与山姆不明所以的目光中，他们紧紧拥抱在了一起。

 

“抱歉……”史蒂夫在他耳边说道，“我又离开了你几秒钟。”

 

“你没有，你从未离开过，从1944年至今，你从不曾离开过我……”巴基泪流满面，他抓住史蒂夫那只戴着金色婚戒的手，压向自己的心口，“你始终都在这里，陪伴我，支撑我。”

 

“巴基，我有很多很多话想对你说，很多很多事需要对你解释。”史蒂夫将他的长发温柔地拢到耳后，吻去他的泪水，一如昨日在康尼岛时所做的那样，“但那些都可以容后再说，我现在最想告诉你一句话，这句话必须马上就说——”

 

巴基的心脏在震颤。他专注地凝视他的史蒂夫，等待他的答案。

 

“我爱你。”史蒂夫虔诚地表白，“任何一个时期的史蒂夫，任何一个我自己——我们都爱你。”

 

【正文完】

 


	20. 番外一：一墙之隔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇情节本会发生在15与16章节之间，原设定是巴基与A1盾初夜过后仍然回家住了几天，但这个情节在权衡过后删掉。现以番外形式补上（基本全是肉）。

巴基躺在自己房间的单人床上，圆睁着双眼，盯着黑暗中的天花板。

 

对面的房间中隐约传来山姆平稳的呼噜声。而在与他一墙之隔的房间中，史蒂夫无声无息。

 

因失眠而发出的惆怅叹息声都是轻微的。巴基实在不想让隔壁的史蒂夫发现他在失眠，因为这极有可能会导致史蒂夫拎着一大堆苏芮提供的药物来找他，关切又小心翼翼地问他是否需要帮助。

 

可是该死的，巴基不需要这种帮助。

 

他甚至觉得自己活该失眠，他罪有应得。

 

他已经逃避史蒂夫两天了，较为年轻的那个。

 

两天之内，史蒂夫给他打过无数次电话要求见面，但都被他以各种理由拒绝。

 

不是不想见，而是不能见。

 

心虚如一剂慢性毒药，缓缓在体内扩散——巴基根本无法面对那个意乱情迷的夜晚，理智在夜色的掩护下轻易就崩断弦，他们都变成了情欲的俘虏，没有顾虑后果和明天。

 

可是这太过了。巴基可以原谅自己与任何人发生一夜情，但这种事却绝不该发生在他与史蒂夫之间。

 

而更过分的是，巴基发现自己非常想念史蒂夫……

 

这种思念是失控的。每当他看到家里的这个史蒂夫，他就不可避免地会想起那个会拥抱他、亲吻他、将他压在床垫上为所欲为的史蒂夫。他想念史蒂夫臂弯的力度，想念他嘴唇的滋味，想念他们肌肤相亲时的滚烫体温，想念史蒂夫在自己体内驰骋时所带来的满足感……这些思念一发而不可收拾。而正是因为他知道自己拒绝不了那双蓝眼睛充满渴望的企盼，所以他更加惧怕回到那个史蒂夫身边——因为巴基太明白自己，尽管他对那夜发生的事后悔不迭，尽管他想逃离这情欲的旋涡，可一旦史蒂夫想要他，他还是会轻易屈服。

 

情欲与悔恨的双重折磨令巴基不知所措。他无助地闭上眼睛，却悄悄将手伸进被子——尽管大脑在不断拒绝，但他身体的某个部位却仍然因为这种“思念”而诚实地膨胀起来。

 

他侧过身去，面对墙壁，用金属左手抓住自己的茎身，粗鲁地揉捏起来。之所以特意用的金属义肢，正事因为巴基希望这种并不舒适的感觉能令自己平静下来，而不是令情欲再度升级。

 

但是他失败了。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛在他的脑海中挥之不去，他粗暴的自渎就像是正在被那双充满柔情蜜意的蓝眼睛注视着，这位他带来充满罪恶感的刺激，他的身体变得更加敏锐易动情。

 

巴基忍不住深深叹了口气，然后，他听到隔壁的史蒂夫翻了个身——这令他屏息僵直了一秒钟。

 

他忽然想到，史蒂夫的床与他也只有一墙之隔而已……这意味着，假如没有这面墙壁的阻隔，他现在等同于是正抓着自己的阴茎面对着史蒂夫自渎！

 

这个认知令巴基差点直接射出来。

 

就在他心慌意乱之际，他房间的窗户忽然发出了“啪嗒”一声，轻微得几不看闻。

 

但这个声音立刻令巴基汗毛倒竖。

 

但他马上就冷静地想到了这个胆敢逾墙入窗的家伙是何许人——因为不会有任何敌人主动来到拥有三个超级英雄的公寓找死。

 

“操……”巴基暗自咒骂，飞快将正在自渎的手抽离开。

 

那人已经动作飞快地溜了进来，然后毫不客气地翻身滚上他的床钻进他的被子，在他还没来得及转身之前便从后面用力抱住了他。

 

“你他妈应该马上滚回去。”巴基紧张得浑身僵硬，他低声呵斥，“你这是找死！万一被发现了怎么办？”

 

“不。”史蒂夫将脸埋进巴基的头发里，嗅闻他的气息，“你不知道我有多想你……巴克，为什么躲着我？”

 

“我不想见你，而且我们也根本没必要一天到晚黏在一起。”

 

“你不想我？”史蒂夫的嘴巴对他的耳朵吹着热气，如撒娇般用下巴上青涩的胡茬摩擦他的脖子，然后一只手径直摸向他赤裸的下体，“你刚才在做什么？别以为我不知道，你敢说你不想我？”

 

巴基猛地抓住他乱动的手，低声警告：“别太过分，史蒂夫，另一个你就在隔壁！”

 

但他马上就后悔了——因为就在他说完这句话之后，他发现身后的史蒂夫反而来了劲，贴着他臀部的一层布料后方，一根大家伙膨胀起来，直直顶在了他的臀缝里。

 

“你——”

 

“最好别再刺激我了，巴克。”史蒂夫将自己饱胀的欲望危险地向他的臀部按压，“我不知道自己会做什么……让我先抱抱你，好吗？”

 

巴基紧张极了。他浑身发烫，心跳如擂，心中疯狂祈求一墙之隔的另一个史蒂夫此刻已经陷入深眠。

 

身后的史蒂夫的吻一个接一个落下，濡湿又灼热地烙印在他的后颈和背部，同时下体难耐地开始蹭动。

 

巴基一动也不敢动，但他的呼吸已经开始无法保持平稳，同时自己也硬得厉害。

 

“我想要你，巴克……”史蒂夫紧紧将他箍在怀中，在他耳边低喘。

 

“不，别在这里——”巴基的心脏一下子高悬起来，他也喘息着，低声祈求，“他就在隔壁，我不能——”

 

史蒂夫却一下子将他翻转成仰躺，欺身压上，用力堵住他的嘴唇。

 

“都说了别再刺激我！”他一边将巴基按在身下深吻，一边开始飞快扯掉自己的衣物。

 

巴基意识到，他既害怕又渴望的事情一定会发生。

 

他意识到自己无法阻止，其实也根本不想阻止。他当然也想要史蒂夫，虽然这真的是太冒险了，这面墙的隔音效果并不算太好，万一隔壁的史蒂夫醒了，万一他听到——

 

舌尖忽然传来刺痛，一丝淡淡的血腥味弥漫在唇齿之间——史蒂夫咬了他。

 

“巴克，你太不专心了。”史蒂夫捏起他的下巴，不满地盯着他，黑暗中的蓝眼睛里像是燃烧着火焰，“你在想他吗？一墙之隔的那个‘我’。”

 

“我没有，唔……”但史蒂夫并不真的想要他的答案，所以他的谎言也就没能说完。

 

史蒂夫再次捏着他的下巴堵上他的唇，送上一个漫长的、充满侵略性的吻。他的舌尖纠缠巴基的舌根，吻得毫无章法。巴基长时间合不上嘴唇，下巴开始酸软，涎液顺着嘴角流出。

 

史蒂夫又吻了他一会，然后换上手指，翻搅他的舌头，自己的唇齿则开始进攻巴基的乳粒。

 

巴基的胸部非常敏感，很快便被他的舔咬刺激得红肿挺立。史蒂夫在他的两个乳粒上都留下晶莹的淫蘼水痕，然后一路向下，舌尖划过他的腹肌，腹股沟，直到他的阴茎前端。

 

巴基的阴茎向上弹起，他忍不住发出难耐地呻吟声，但又很快忍住。

 

史蒂夫并没有帮他口交。他只是用舌头逗弄了几下，然后便支起上半身，将巴基的双腿分开向上拉起，手指伸向巴基下面的隐秘洞口，开始按摩挤压。

 

巴基马上抬起右手咬住手背。

 

这一次不再像那晚那样急切粗鲁，史蒂夫充满好奇心又专注地为他扩张，手指从一根逐渐加成两根，在他紧致的穴内缓慢翻搅。

 

当他不小心碰到甬道内的那一点凸起时，巴基止不住地双腿颤抖。

 

“是这里？”史蒂夫看向他的脸，然后故意用指尖戳刺那个腺体。

 

巴基浑身泛起情欲的潮红，狠狠闭上眼睛，咬住自己的手背。

 

他的穴口在前列腺快感的刺激中将史蒂夫的手指包裹得更紧了。史蒂夫耐心地、饶有兴致地指奸那个嫣红的穴口，按摩那个已经令巴基眼眶泛红的腺体，并循序渐进地将手指加到三根。不一会儿，肠液自动分泌出来，穴口变得松软濡湿。他知道，巴基为他准备好了。

 

史蒂夫抽出手指，再次倾身覆上巴基，将胯下早已饱胀得快要爆炸的大家伙向穴内缓缓顶入。

 

巴基的眉头皱得更深了。他仍然咬着自己的手背，从嗓子眼里发出抑制不住的低声呜咽，并有晶莹的泪水从眼角溢出来。史蒂夫盯着他的脸，艰难地控制着自己顶送的力道。巴基的甬道绵软温热，在他的入侵过程中一下下收缩着，包裹吸吮他的肉棒。史蒂夫用上了四倍的忍耐力才没有立刻就开始狠命抽插，他缓缓捅进巴基的最深处，直到整根茎身埋入，享受了一会甬道内的攥握后，又艰难地抽出一半，并再次以极慢的速度进入，然后埋在里面不再动弹。

 

“疼吗？”他低头，将巴基汗湿的长发从脸前拨开，然后将他的右手拿开。

 

那上面已经有了一圈血红的牙印，史蒂夫心疼地将上面的血珠舔掉。

 

“你没必要这样……”他叹了口气，看着巴基隐忍难耐的脸，“就算他知道，那也只能猜到是格兰特在操你，而不是我——”

 

“别再说了。”巴基睁开眼睛，眼圈通红，眼睛里泛着泪光，荡漾起欲望的波澜。

 

他伸手抱住史蒂夫的脖子，咬住下唇，低声催促：“史蒂夫·他妈的·罗杰斯，别再啰嗦了，快点他妈的操我。”

 

他马上就得到了一记充满力量的撞击，那令他情不自禁发出了“啊”的一声。

 

巴基马上闭嘴，并咬上史蒂夫的肩膀，同时下半身主动向上迎送，令自己吞入得更深：“继续啊！”

 

史蒂夫终于无法忍耐。他捞起巴基的双腿，开始向下又深又狠地抽插起来。巴基很快便被他干得脑子里一片空白，他的单人床在史蒂夫的大力操干下吱吱呀呀的响，但巴基此刻有点顾不上了这个噪音了——他现在能保证自己不出声就不错了。

 

“可我想听到你的叫床声，巴基。”史蒂夫不满地舔吮他的耳垂，恳求他，“我想让你为我发出呻吟。”

 

“不行——”这是巴基的底线。他绝不想让隔壁的史蒂夫听到自己被操得淫叫出声。他用力摇头，然后就被史蒂夫操得更狠。史蒂夫像是有些气恼，又十分无奈，于是他把所有情绪都发泄在了自己的肉棒上，压着巴基将他钉在床垫上狂风暴雨般狠操了几百下，期望从巴基的嘴唇中发出因为他的操干而失控的呻吟。但巴基虽然被他操得流出生理性泪水，但愣是一丁点声音都没再发出来。

 

史蒂夫咬咬牙，猛地抽出阴茎，将巴基翻身面冲墙壁，然后紧贴住他的后背，将他顶在自己与冰凉的墙面之间。

 

“你要做什么？”巴基警惕地问他。

 

史蒂夫不回答，抬高他的一条腿，将自己的下半身挤进去，将肉棒再次深深顶入。与此同时，他还伸手抓住了巴基的阴茎。

 

前后的敏感点都被史蒂夫掌控，这令巴基浑身颤抖。而他忽然就明白了史蒂夫的用意——他早就告诉过史蒂夫，另一个史蒂夫就在这一墙之隔，所以史蒂夫现在在做什么？他故意将他抵在这面墙上操，如果没有这面墙，他简直就是在将他操向另一个自己。

 

这个想法令巴基的后穴止不住地剧烈收缩，但史蒂夫却反而变得有耐心起来。他缓慢地用他那硕大的龟头开拓巴基的内壁，一寸寸将他的甬道内的褶皱撑平，大力碾压他的腺体，同时开始上下揉捏、撸动巴基的阴茎。

 

巴基用力咬住自己的嘴唇，不允许自己在快感的折磨下发出呻吟。但他开始啜泣，他浑身都在发抖。史蒂夫就在这个时候忽然加快了自己的入侵速度，他终于拉起巴基的腿大力又迅猛地抽插起来，每次都是整根楔入又整根抽出，但他同时又用力攥紧巴基的阴茎，堵住他的顶端小缝，不允许他射出来。

 

巴基快被这种快感折磨疯了。他的前列腺已经被干得高潮迭起，甬道内阵阵痉挛，敏感得几乎开始疼痛。但史蒂夫仍然在他体内大肆驰骋，他的每一记抽送都令巴基浑身哆嗦，但就是不允许他射精。

 

“叫出来，巴克……”史蒂夫一边持续顶入他，一边在他耳边蛊惑，他咬他的后颈，舔他的脖子，“为了我，你可以叫出来，我想听你为我叫床。”

 

巴基摇着头，泣不成声地低声哀求：“求你了，别再折磨我了，我不能，史蒂夫，我真的不能——”

 

史蒂夫掰过他的脸，疯狂地吻他许久，然后发出一声沉重的叹息。

 

他埋在他的身体里一动不动，过了好一会儿，他才抓住巴基的胯部，就着插入的姿势将他的臀部提起，让他面冲床头跪在床上，自己则如野兽般伏在他背上，开始了新一轮的操干。

 

这一次，他没有限制巴基射精，而是帮他快速撸动茎身。巴基很快便浑身哆嗦着射了出来，同时上半身瘫软下去。

 

史蒂夫抓住他的臀部用力揉捏，在巴基雪白的臀肉上留下自己的指印，同时迷恋地盯着他的腰窝和脊背线条的曲线——那上面已经拥有很多他新留下的紫红色吻痕。

 

“这是偷情，巴基。”最后，他伏上他的身体，在他耳边低声说道，“可我不想这样。我想和你光明正大地在一起，光明正大地恋爱，光明正大地操你，以史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身份。”

 

“这不太可能。”巴基的心脏传来抽痛，他疲惫地说道，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯终究是别人的，而我只配偷偷拥有你。”

 

“我不信，巴克……我根本不相信这个。总有一天我会证明你看，我们一定是彼此的，我们只属于彼此——”

 

史蒂夫一边说着，一边伸手捂住了他的嘴巴。他开始大力冲刺起来，巴基十分万幸他的嘴巴被捂着，因为这最后的几十下疯狂冲刺令他几乎完全无法承受。他的呻吟声都被埋没在了嗓子眼里，最后关头，史蒂夫及时将阴茎抽出来，将斑斑点点的白浊洒在巴基汗湿的后背上。

 

他们休息了一会儿后，便蹑手蹑脚地草率清理了一下“战场”，然后拥抱在一起睡下。巴基特意定了凌晨5点的闹钟，准备趁天还未亮之前，趁整个世界都没发现他的“偷情”行为之前，就将史蒂夫从窗户“赶走”。

 

可他并不知道，他所有小心翼翼、自欺欺人的隐瞒，都是在做无用功。

 

因为一墙之隔的那张单人床上，另一个史蒂夫彻夜未眠。


End file.
